A New Face
by Newbienew
Summary: The Fosters have really been able to change life around for Callie and Jude in the last year they have been with them. What will happen now when Bill desperately needs a spot for a troubled teenage girl? Will the Fosters be able to help her like Callie and Jude, or will she just cause more problems? Will things fall apart? Read & Review! Please go past chp.1, it gets better!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**:

She hands me a composition notebook and exits the room. I take the pen off the coffee table and begin to write.

_To make it clear I'm only writing this stupid journal thing because you said I had to. I still don't like the idea of writing my little life story out so I can come to a realization or you can figure out what my issues are, or come from or whatever, it seems kinda pathetic. I guess that's what my life is like though, pathetic, maybe a little confusing, definitely messed up. So I guess I should start writing for real now because I have decided to let you read this journal thing and I can't leave you with nothing to read. So yeah here I go.  
Oh and this is going to be the sparknotes version. No offense, I still don't trust you.  
I guess I should start from the beginning. I was born in the back of a taxi cab on October 29 in Boston. That's also the day my mom died. There was car accident. She went into an early labor because of it and boom, I was born right then and there. A few hours after arriving in the hospital she died. You're probably thinking, oh that's when you were put in the system, but it wasn't. I went into the system when I was 4. I was left at a police station by my dad and step mom, well kind of. They payed some teenager to walk me in with a bag of stuff and some legal papers. I was kinda old for those safe-haven laws so they kinda didn't know what do with me, until they read some papers and stuff that my dad had left. He wanted me to go into the foster care system. He had it all planned out for me, he even had made me a bank account which I guess was kinda nice and he typed up some papers about general facts about myself. The police tried to locate who he was to charge him with child abandonment, but they only came up with dead end after dead end. Luckily, one of the cops at the station was a Foster parent. His wife had always wanted to be one, but she died of cancer so he became one for her. It was only supposed to be temporary apparently, but I stayed with him for 5 years and then he was shot in the line of duty. That was when I was put into the system for first time. I went to a small family, it only lasted 8 months because apparently I was to high maintenance. Same happened with the next family except they claimed their son felt uncomfortable and stressed because I was the same age, but so much smarter then him and stuff. It only was for 3 months and the whole family were idiots. Then, I went to this ok family with a teenage boy and 2 toddlers all in the system. I didn't like it there in the end, so when we went on a trip to California I kinda just ranaway before my flight home. I was almost 13 then. I made a family on the streets and yeah I was drug runner, but I actually had people who cared about me. Funny thing is nobody ever came looking for me, I was just a ghost. After my friend got caught shoplifting while I was with him, I was found out and put back into the system. I went to this crap old ladies house who was actually a drunk with her husband. After about a month I just went back to the streets. I stayed there until last year. Some bad crap went down and I found myself in juvie at the ripe old age of 15. It's been a year and now I'm out. People keep telling me I'm have to change my life around. So I don't really have a choice but to to try. Tomorrow I'm going to a new foster home. My new social worker, Bill, says they are the best people on earth. I'll believe it when I see it.  
That's my life story Susan. Lets see what issues you can get from that.  
And stop calling me Cordelia, that name is crap.  
-Cori Maxwell_

I get up from the couch and place the composition notebook on the table and leave the room. Therapy sucks.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Meet and Greet

_Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I wrote this on my phone. Also, please review or comment!_

* * *

I took a breath in and stepped out of Bill's car that he had just parked in the drive way of my new foster home. The house was pretty looking. On the porch were two women. These were going to be my new foster parents. Bill led me to the porch and introduced me to them.  
"Cori, this is Leena and Steph."  
I looked at them for a moment and then put out my hand. I may have not been to psyched to be there, but I knew I probably should make a good first impression. One thing I learned over the years was that a better first impression, meant a better chance at staying put.  
"Hi," was all that came out of my mouth.  
"It's nice to meet you," Steph said to me, shaking my hand.  
"We are very happy that you are going to be staying with us for a while. We just put a new edition on to the back of the house so their is more than enough room for you!" Leena said rather excitingly.  
I smiled and just stood there next to Bill. It was kinda awkward, we were all just staring at each other. Bill's beeper went off. He looked down at it and told us he had to go. He passed Steph my bag and left us there alone. It was just me Steph and Leena on the porch now. This was the part I was waiting for, when Bill goes away, because that's when you get to see how your new parents really are. After Bill leaves that's usually when the whole good parent charade stops, until he comes back to check in on you that is. Unlike all my other foster homes this wasn't the case though. Steph and Leena continued to smile at me while I waited for something to happen. Then Leena spoke up,  
"We'll why don't we go inside? Everyone should be still sleeping which will give you some space to get settled. " She said while opening the front door.  
Steph usured me in and softly began saying and pointing out where everything was. Leena wandered off early in the tour so it was just Steph and myself. She showed me the family room and dinning room, the den, and the down stairs bathroom. She also showed me the sun room they had just built which was actually quite nice. We ended in the kitchen where I learned where Leena had gone to. She was making pancakes and bacon for breakfast and it smelt so good. Steph must have seen me eyeing the pancakes because she said, "Let's get you unpacked in your room upstairs and then you can come down and have breakfast. By then everyone should be up and we can introduce you to the rest of the family, yes?"  
I nodded and she led me upstairs. As we walked through the upstairs area I noticed the names on each of the doors. One said Brandon, one said Marianna, one said Jesus, and one had no name, but the door was cracked up and I could tell it was the master bedroom. Further down the hall, which I assume was apart of that new edition Leena was so excited about, were three doors. One said Callie and one said Jude. The last had no name which must be my room. Steph opened the door.  
"This will be your room." She dropped my bag on the bed and smiled. "There are brand new sheets on the bed and the closet and dresser are all yours. I think that's about it, so I guess I'll get out of your way and let you get unpacked." She smiled once more and left the room shutting the door on the way out.  
I have to admit, the room was actually really pretty and probably one of the best rooms I have ever had as a foster kid. It was pretty gender neutral decorum wise. There were light beigeish cream colored walls with four good sized windows, two on the back wall and two on left, both sets closer to the corner. The bed was nice and big, a full, with plain light blue bedding and light brown wood, it was placed on the back wall, but touching the right wall too. There was a chair in the left corner and a little table too. The French door closet was on the front wall and the dresser was on the left wall. All in all, it was a nice room, it wasn't huge, but it was comfortable.  
I unloaded my bag rather carelessly, shoving clothes into the dresser and throwing shoes and other random items into the closet. The only thing I didn't throw haphazardly somewhere was an Adidas shoebox containing everything that mattered to me. I sat down in the chair in the corner and lifted the lid. There were pictures and jewelry and papers from my dad from a long time ago. There was important stuff and less important stuff, little mementos of the past tucked away. This shoebox was my life. I got up from the chair and tucked the box into the back of the dresser. I emptied out the last of my duffle bag and shoved it under the bed. I then went down stairs to get some breakfast because I was starving. The last time I had a home cooked meal was like forever ago.  
When I walked back down stairs and into the kitchen the only person besides Leena that was there was a boy. He had brown hair and was kinda tall, older too. He immediately noticed me.  
"Umm mom who's this?" He said. Leena turned around and looked at both of us.  
"Brandon this is Cori. She is going to be with us for a while."  
"Oh, ok. Nice to meet you." He said looking at me with a smile. "Can I get you something to drink or something? Water, o.j, milk?"  
"Orange juice." I told him. He poured me a cup and I took the farthest possible seat away from him at the table. Leena placed a plate infront of me, fruit, bacon and pancakes. It smelt delicious and I began to eat. The next person to come down was a girl. She had short brown hair and was kind of edgy looking. She stopped when she saw me.  
"Um?"  
This time the guy named Brandon spoke up, between chews of pancake.  
"This is Cori," he said looking at the girl. "Cori this is Callie," he said looking at me and then turning back to the girl. "She's our new foster sibling."  
Callie nodded and went to the fridge getting some milk out. She sat down next to Brandon and began eating too. A few minutes later two boys entered the kitchen. One was younger one was older. They were talking about some car movie.  
"Hey boys?" The boys looked at Leena who was standing next to me now. "Yep right here." The two boys then looked at me. "This is Cori. She is going to be with us for a while so make her feel welcome."  
"Ok cool. I'm Jesus." The older of the two said, sliding into the chair next to me. The other took a seat next to Callie.  
"My name is Jude. Your going to like it here. Everybody is really nice." He told me with a big simile. I don't know if that was because Leena had just placed a plate of pancakes infront of him or he actually ment what he said. The last kid to come to breakfast was a girl. She was texting on her phone as she entered the kitchen. At first glance, I had a feeling she was going to be a bitch.  
"What's that?" She asked, kinda questioningly, kinda horrified.  
"That is Cori, our new foster sibling." Jesus said back to her.  
"Mom, I thought you said Callie and Jude were the last ones you were going to take?" She wined.  
"Well things changed and Cori needed a stable home so now she is with us."  
"I mean I'm not trying to be mean, but isn't it getting a little cramped around here?"  
I was not liking this girl.  
"No it's not to cramped, so please try and be nice Marianna."  
"Yes Marianna be nice." Steph chimed in coming through the door way. She was dressed ready for work in her full uniform.  
"I didn't know you were going in today?" Leena said, placing some extra bacon down on the table.  
"Well I owed Diaz a favor, so I'm picking up his shift while he is on vacation." Steph said, pouring herself some coffee.  
"Well ok, I guess I will see you later." Leena said giving Steph a goodbye kiss.  
I was kinda shocked by this whole my foster mom is a cop thing. I mean that must have been why Bill put me here. To bad for Bill though because I have not been a big cop fan lately. This was going to be wonderful. I guess the next thing I said kinda came out a bit rude sounding or something because everyone kinda just stopped.  
"You gotta be kidding me? Your a cop?"


	3. You're a Cop?

_**This is just a short little chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

You can say I have trust issues. I will admit to that one, but that's not the only reason why I don't like cops. They bring back bad memories. Bad memories and trust issues was why I was kinda freaking out on Steph.  
"Is this why Bill put me here? So you could watch me and make sure I don't go back to the drugs and stuff? I told him I was done with the crap. But I guess I can see his reasoning, you know, what better foster parent then one who is a cop and can arrest your ass if you do something wrong." I said it with an attitude. I was kinda pissed. Everyone lately has been expecting me to trust them, but they just don't get that trust is earned.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Bill did not just place you here because I'm a cop. He put you with our family because it will be good for you. My job has nothing to do with it." Steph said back to me rather calmly, but I could tell she was kinda offended.  
"You expect me to believe that? Yeah ok." I told her back sarcastically.  
"Come on Cori, this isn't fair to Steph or yourself, you can't just assume," said Leena.  
"To hell I can assume! I have delt with cops before. They are all the same, they get close to you, make you feel like your doing something right and then in an instant they will turn on you and before you know it your handcuffed and in a situation you didn't think you were going to be in." I said this while looking directly at Steph. If she had the chance of doing that to me, I didn't want to be in this family.  
"Maybe we should continue this conversation in another room." Leena said kindly.  
"No thanks. I think I need some air." I got up from the table and walked out through the French doors that led to the backyard. "Thanks for the breakfast." I said before shutting the door behind me.I herd Marianna say something before I closed it though.  
"So does this mean that Miss drug dealer isn't going to be staying with us after all?"  
Yep she was definitely a bitch.


	4. Me and Bill

_**Hi! Here is yet another chapter because the last one was kinda lacking. Hope you like it and please review Or leave a quick comment!**_

* * *

I sat in the tree in their backyard for what felt like hours. I just sat and thought. I couldnt really tell you what I thought about because my thoughts were kinda all over the place (it's the ADHD), but it was mostly about everything that had happened in the last two years. I mean it definitely had not been easy for me and I think learning I was going to have a cop probably watching my every move for a while, just made all the suppressed thoughts about everything resurface. The good thing was though, nobody bothered me as I worked everything out in my head. I saw Leena and Steph look at me through the french doors a few times, but other than that I was alone, that is until Bill came. He walked out from the house looking at me with a disappointed face. He came over to the tree and looked up.  
"You want to come down from there Cori? Or maybe I should go up? It's your choice kid because we have to talk."  
I rolled my eyes at him and came down from the tree.  
"You didn't tell me she was a cop, Bill."  
"I didn't think I had to."  
"Really? Really? I mean you looked at my file. You read up on me. You don't think that having a cop as a foster parent would maybe bring up some bad feelings? Or maybe you just wanted someone to keep an eye on me. Maybe that's it?"  
"I thought you were trying to start over remember? Forget about the past? Turn a new leaf? If that was all true, I didn't see an issue. And I actually trusted you when you said you weren't going back to the drug life, I don't need anyone here to make sure you don't. I really did believe you were trying to start fresh.  
"Well it's not as easy as it sounds," I mumbled and brushed past him.  
"What would you like me to do Cori? Put you in a new foster home?" He said to me. I could tell he was getting angry. If this was going to become a fight though, I was ready.  
"Might as well Bill! I doubt they'll want a kid like me after all this crap!" I yelled it at him as he walked closer to me.  
"Well then, I have two nice options back in the city for you. Maybe one will be willing to take you in." He said it loudly, but not angry like yelling. I had to hand it to Bill, he could really keep his emotions in check. Me on the other hand, not so much.  
"The city?! You know what will happen to me if I go back there! That is not fair Bill."  
"This is your only option then. So why don't you go inside and apologize to Steph and Leena and ask if you are still welcome in their home." He said this calmly and patiently. He walked over to the door and opened it for me, waving me inside. As I walked past him he whispered in my ear.  
"Remember, here, the city, or Juvie. It's your choice."  
He led me over to the living room where Steph and Leena were talking. They both got up as I entered the room. I was kinda nervous because apologies weren't my thing.  
"Um I want to apologize to both of you, well I guess mainly Steph. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I know you can't help what you do for a living. I'm sorry I got mad and walked away. I shouldn't have done that. Um and you know I get it if you don't want me to stay here anymore, but I would really appreciate if you guys would consider letting me stick around because I kinda got nowhere else to go. Um so yeah?"  
I stood there awkwardly as I waited for a responce. Leena and Steph looked at each other before saying anything.  
"I, we, except you apology and are still going to let you stick around. You can't shake us that easily." Steph said. She smiled and gave me a quick hug which I was not expecting. Leena did the same too. I don't know how I really felt about the hugging thing. I mean I had only known them for a few hours.  
"Well my job is done here!" Bill said beginning to walk out.  
"Thanks Bill, see you soon!" Leena yelled to him as he opened the door to leave.  
"I hope not!" He said jokingly shutting the door behind him.  
I still felt kinda awkward in the room with them alone.  
"So what now?" I asked. "Do I get a punishment or something? For mouthing off to you guys?"  
Leena looked a little shocked.  
"What? No! You apologized and that's fine with me. Steph is going to head of to work now, and I am going to got the grocery store with Jesus and Callie. Maybe you can come with and help us out? We can use all the hands we can get." Leena said.  
"Great! Be ready to leave in 15 mins." Leena walked Steph out to her car and I stood there alone for a few seconds. It felt weird, actually being cared about by a foster family. It was something I was going to have to get used to.


	5. Grocery Shopping!

**_Here is another chapter! Please review and keep reading! More to come soon!_**

* * *

"Jesus! Callie! Cori! Ready to go?" Leena called from downstairs. I grabbed my shoes from my room and headed down the stairs. Jesus was infront of me and Callie was right behind me. We headed outside and got into the family's black SUV. Callie sat infront with Leena and I sat in the back with Jesus. This may sound kinda weird, but I was actually kinda happy and excited to go grocery shopping. It was something I always used to do with my first foster dad. I remember when I was little, every time I went to the store with him he would grab me a box of those animal crackers on the way in. I think they were called Barnum's animal crackers. They were in a tiny red box with a little yellow string handle. I would sit in the kidy seat in the cart and the whole time we would imitate the sound of the animals I pulled out. It's probably one of the best memories I have of my childhood.  
We drove to the store in almost complete silence, until Callie spoke up.  
"Um so you were into drugs?" She said it like it was no big deal or anything.  
"Callie." Leena scolded her. I kinda laughed a little. Nobody had ever really asked me about that stuff besides Bill and my therapist. Not even the other kids in Juvie.  
"It's fine Leena. Yeah I guess you could say I was into drugs."  
"Ok I-" Leena began to stay, but I started to speak again.  
"I mean I didn't snort coke or smoke crack or anything. I wasn't into drugs like that. Um for a while I was on the streets and me and my friends needed money so we started running for a big gang in the city. They would give us the product and we would bring it to their clients because the police didn't really suspect us most of the time. It was a good system and it payed well. We were never in it for the drugs, we never used, but you know, I could hook up if your ever looking for anything; I know where you can get the high quality stuff." I said the last part jokingly.  
"Cori! There will never be any drugs in this family! Ok?!" Leena said it angrily, but not yelling. I guess this family isn't into the whole yelling thing?Jesus and Callie started laughing though. They were trying to hold it in, but it wasn't working.  
"I'm sorry, I was only joking. I haven't talked to the druggies in like over a year. I promise, I'm clean."  
"You better be," Leena said under her breath.  
We pulled into the parking lot of the supermarket and we all got out of the car. When we got inside Leena asked me to grab a cart and I did. We started in the produce section.  
"So Cori, I obviously don't know what you like to eat yet, so if you see something you want just tell me and I'll grab it for your or you can just grab it yourself!" Leena told me with a smile.  
I nodded and leaned on the cart while following Leena and Callie around the vegetable area, Jesus was grabbing oranges elsewhere.I looked around. It was a nice market, very organic. There were alot of people there and to be honest it felt so weird. I had only gotten out of Juvie two days ago and I wasn't used to seeing so many people that weren't teenage girls. I guess that's what one year of juvie does to you. You forget the feelings, but not the places. After grabbing a lot of vegetables we wandered over to Jesus who had now transitioned from the oranges to strawberries. He dumped the bag of oranges he had grabbed into the cart and the strawberries. We continued looking at all the different fruits.  
"Cori are you sure you don't want any other fruit or anything? Like blueberries maybe?" Leena asked me holding up a package of them.  
"No thanks. I'm allergic." I replied.  
"That would be a definite no, to blueberries than." She said, placing them back down.  
"Being allergic to things sucks. I'm allergic to pineapple. When I eat it, I get all these itchy hives everywhere. It's a pain. Do you get hives when you eat blueberries?" Jesus asked me.  
"Na, my throat starts to close up and stuff and I can't breathe."  
"That happens to one of my friends! But you know with peanuts, not blueberries. It's really dangerous."  
I laughed a little, recalling a memory.  
"Yeah your telling me. When I was in one of my foster homes the older brother tried killing me with them. He mashed them up and put them in the tomato sauce on my pasta he had made me for lunch. He would only give me my eppy pen, if I swore I didn't tell his parents he stole some cash that he took." I told it almost laughing a bit.  
Jesus just stared at me, eyebrows raised, and Callie was kinda laughing. Leena looked at me concerned, but I guess didn't really know what to do with me so just walked away in search for some other produce item. Jesus and Callie began to follow her.  
"You know, thinking back on it, it was a pretty smart way to off someone if you needed to. He could have just let me die and said it was an accident."  
I saw Jesus shake his head with disapproval, just a little bit, out the corner of my eye. Callie on the other hand I could tell was trying to hold back a smile. So far, this part of the family seemed good. I couldn't get to ahead of myself though, there was still a lot of time for them to change and they always change.  
We finished the grocery shopping and headed home, making small conversations on the drive back. When we reached the house, Leena left us kids to empty the car while she went to unlock the front door. I herd her yell to Brandon, Jude, and Marianna, that she was home as she walked inside. Jude and Brandon came out to help us unload the rest of the groceries from the car and bring them into the house.  
It was almost fun putting away all the groceries and stuff. Everyone was laughing and all happy around the kitchen. While we unpacked, Leena told me the general rules of the house, which were all fine by me. Jude and I began to help her make lunch while Callie went to finish some homework and Brandon and Jesus played some video games in the family room. That marianna girl was still upstairs, which was fine with me to. I felt safe and happy here, even if i had only just arrived. This was something I could definitely get used to, but as a reminder I had to keep whispering to myself,  
"Nothing is forever."


	6. Snoopin and Talkin

_**So umm yeah, here's another chapter! As always read and review and have fun!**_

* * *

My first day at the fosters was almost to an end and you know I felt kinda good. Steph being a cop was still in the back of mind for some reason, but I just had to remind myself that this was a good place and definitely better then the alternatives.  
Before heading off to bed I decided to get a drink of water. As I headed down the hallway I expected it to be kinda quiet considering it was pretty late, but I instead I herd little conversations coming from two of the rooms. Naturally I attempted to listen in.  
The first room I came upon was Steph and Leena's. Their door was open just a crack, so I just stood to the side and listened carefully.  
"So how was Cori after I left?" Steph said.  
"She was good. Has a sense of humor, I can tell you that." Leena replied quietly.  
"Any problems?"  
"No, not really. I felt kinda bad for her though. When we were in the market, I asked if she wanted some blueberries and she said no because she was allergic, but then after something Jesus said she told us this little story of how one of her foster siblings tried killing her by mashing them up and putting them in her lunch."  
"That's a pretty good way to kill someone." Steph said kind of sarcastically.  
"Yeah well I had no idea what to say to it, so I just continued shopping. Do you think she could have taken that negatively?"  
"I'm not sure sweetie, but we just met the girl, we are bound to rub her the wrong way a few times until we get to know her."  
"I guess your right. You want to know what else?"  
There was a small silence and then Leena continued speaking.  
"She didn't use any drugs like we thought she might have and if she did and was just lying, she said she is completely clean and I think I believed her."  
"I wouldn't trust everything she says. I mean if she used and still wants to use now, she would never ever just tell us. I don't know Leena she could have just said it to get on your good side."  
"Yeah maybe."  
With that the conversation about me ended and they went on to some stuff about work and what not, nothing interesting to listen in on. As I continued to walk through the hall I herd Marianna talking in her room. Her door was closed so I had to resort to the old ear to the door method. It took me a few seconds to figure out that she was on the phone so I missed the beginning of the conversation.  
"Well she is into drugs...no she's not like goth or anything. She has like brown hair, umm she wears normal clothes, like she had skinny jeans and a belt and a white v-neck shirt on today. You know if she let down her hair instead of that weird messy bun thing, she could actually look kinda hot. I mean if she wore some actually makeup and stuff...she took the guest room...I know right! She probably would be stealing my stuff, I think she may be worse than Callie when she first got here...I don't like her...she is going to mess up the whole family...there is way to-"  
Just then some tapped me on the shoulder. I swiveled around and pushed them back. I didn't even think about it, it just happened. I then realized I had pushed Callie backwards and she was now on the floor.  
"Shit I'm sorry. Bad habit." I said giving her a hand to help her up.  
"Having fun listening in on Marianna's conversation?" She asked.  
"Yeah well she was talking about me, hard not to listen in." She just kinda looked at me.  
"Umm you want to talk?" She said hesitantly. "I mean when I first got here it probably would have helped if I had someone to talk to.."  
I looked at her for a moment and decided she was pretty genuine. She actually did want to help me I guess.  
"Umm sure. I mean I guess if you want."  
"Well I was actually going to grab something to drink so we can just talk downstairs if you want?" She said heading down the hallway.  
"Yeah. I was actually heading down to get some water before I started to become a creep." I said following her downstairs. We went to the kitchen and she poured a glass of water for herself and then for me. I sat down on one of the stools at the table and waited for her to sit to. Before she sat down she grabbed a package of Oreos and placed the between us on the table.  
"So what's your story? How long have you been here?" I asked her.  
She sat down and looked at her water.  
"I have been here for a little over a year. They adopted myself and Jude after Leena became principal at the school, but before that it was a little hard fitting in sometimes. Everyone expected me to be some bad girl because I had just come out of Juvie and stuff."  
"No need to explain, I just got out if Juvie too. I was in for a year."  
"I trashed my fosters dads car and was put in for a few months. A year though, that sucks."  
"Yeah well what can you do." I grabbed an Oreo from the package and began to separate it.  
"How many foster homes have you been in?" She asked.  
"Umm, this would be my sixth."  
With a mouthful of Oreo she replied back, "Jude and I have been in four."  
"Nice. Were any of them serious before here?"  
"No not really," she said, but I could tell she was holding back something.  
"My first foster home was with a guy named John. He was going to adopt me and everything, and then he got shot. He was a cop like Steph. 2 more weeks and I would have been his." I had know idea why I said this, but I did.  
"Is that why you don't like Steph? Because she was a cop like your foster dad?"  
I had to think about that for a moment, I mean yeah she reminded me of him, but I don't think he was responsible for the hate I felt that morning.  
"Na."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
Some conversation we were having. We both just sat for a bit and ate the rest of the Oreos, not exchanging any words. I guess she wanted me to talk, considering how she was barely doing any herself. Susan, my therapist, did say it would be good to talk to someone if even that ment it wasn't her. For some reason I felt like I could trust Callie, maybe because she went through some of the same stuff I think. Maybe it would be good to get some things off my chest. Something, him actually, no they, that had definitely been on my mind lately that I couldn't get out of my head and maybe Callie had some answers that would help me. I made the decision to ask.  
"Have you ever lost someone?"


	7. Nightmares

_**So this chapter I think is longer then the rest I have done. It goes into a bit of Cori's past and what not. I thought it may be good for a little insight. I hope you guys like it. Please review as always! Have fun reading**_

* * *

Callie looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Um yeah I have, why?"

I was going to tell her about Nathan and Jake and how ever since I got out of Juvie I have not been able to stop thinking about them. They should have been here with me. We were all going to get a new start together, that's what we had promised each other. It never should have happened like that, I feel so guilty, all the time. Nathan and Jake, they were the people that deserved a place at the Fosters, not me.

"Um you know what never mind. Thanks for the talk. Night."

I got up from the stool and placed my cup in the sink and went up directly to my room. Everyone was asleep now, except myself and Callie of course. I went to my room and shut off the lights. I crawled into my new bed. It literally felt like a cloud and although that made me happy, it wasn't enough to keep me from feeling awful about Nathan and Jake. I finally fell asleep after a while, but is was nowhere near a good nights sleep.

_*Nightmare*_

_I'm in the warehouse again. Nathan and Jake were with me. I sit on a crate with Jake as Nathan paces around in front of us._

"_Where are they?" Nathan asks._

"_They'll be here soon. Kenny is never on time." I tell him. _

"_Don't worry man we are going to be in and out of here in a sinch." Jake says trying to make him feel better. _

"_I'm telling you guys, I got a bad feeling about this one, we shoul-"_

_Then we hear the metal door to our left open._

"_Yo kiddos hows it goin?" Kenny says walking through the door with his pose. Nathan and him do that guy handshake thing and Jake and I hop off the crate. _

"_Were doing good." Nathan tells him as they finish their handshake._

"_Really? good? Cause I don't think it is going good at all." In a second Kenny goes from being chill to completely pissed off. He pulls out his gun from behind his back. _

"_Here's the thing, someone told me that one of yous have been talking to the cops."_

_He starts waving the gun around. _

"_What dude now way! We hate the cops just as much as you!" Jake tells him. _

"_You're lying to me!"_

_The truth is we are all lying to him. We have been C.I's for the police for about 3 months, helping them take Kenny down. I speak up._

"_Look Kenny, why would we want to talk to the cops? We would all be put in Juvie in an instant! You know how much drugs we carry! We aren't talking to any cops."_

"_Na, you are still lying to me and I HATE liars." He motions to the guy on his left._

_The guy grabs Jake and pulls him over to the corner. The guy pulls out his gun._

"_You guys are going to start talkin or else he is gonna get it."_

_I look over at Nathan really quick and then to Jake._

"_Come on Dude don't do that! None of us are talking to the cops!" Nathan tells Kenny._

_Kenny looks over at his guy. The guy pistol whips Jake and he crumbles to the ground. _

"_NO Jake!" On instinct I run to him, but I am brick walled by more of Kenny's friends who just throw me to the ground._

"_Seriously? Seriously Kenny!" I yell at him and get up off the ground._

"_None of us are snitches!" Nathan yells angrily._

"_We ain't snitches Kenny." Jake says coming off the ground and spitting out some blood from his mouth._

_Kenny looks at his guy again and the guy nails a really nice punch into Jake's face. He falls to the ground once more. Then he points his gun down at Jake's head and pulls the trigger. _

_My heart stops and my eyes widen. Then I see Jake move. I sigh in relief. The bullet went right next to him into the cold hard concrete._

"_Next one goes in his head you here me!?" Kenny yells. He walks over to Nathan._

"_I bet its you pretty boy." Kenny says brushing Nathans blond bangs out of his face with his gun. He pistol whips him just like his friend did to Jake._

_I roll my eyes. This is going to end badly if I don't do something. I raise my hands up as if to surrender._

"_Kenny its not him, its me. I'm your snitch." I look at Nathan on the ground and give him a tiny look. I don't want him standing up for me. Kenny was less likely to shoot a girl then a guy, he had his standards, so if anyone was going to have to take the blame for this it should be me, logically. _

_Kenny walks over to me and gets right in my face. _

"_Look, they didn't know about. I was doing this solo." _

"_You sure about that." He says getting closer to me._

"_Positive. Don't take it out on them. Do whatever to me, just don't hurt them."_

_Out of the corner of my eye I see Jake being let go by the guy. He slowly starts walking closer to me. I look over to him and he stops walking._

"_You wearin a wire?"_

"_No." I told him truthfully. _

"_I don't think I believe you." He holds the gun up to my face, but I don't even flinch. I had to be strong. He suddenly pushes me to the ground and I see Jake and Nathan come closer to me from my peripheral vision and then get held back by multiple men. The guy are a lot bigger, they have no chance. _

_Kenny attempts to rip of my shirt, but I fight against him, squirming and pushing him away. I almost win until he hits me in the face with his gun. Shit, that really does hurt. Things start to go blurry and I just yell at him to stop. He rips of my shirt and his cold hands touch my stomach. No wire. _

_He whispers in my ear, "You're lucky." _

_He grabs my hair and begins dragging me across the floor. I start to regain my senses and begin to fight against him, but his grip is too strong. I look up and see the barrel of his gun. I hear a shot go off and for a second I thought I died, but I didn't . I look back at Jake and Nathan. Jake had managed to grab one of Kenny's friends guns and shot him in the leg. Another shot rang out, but louder. It came from Kenny's gun. One of his own guys dropped to the floor, he was aiming for Jake who was right next to him, but managed to hit his own guy. What an idiot. I realize Nate somehow has a gun too, and it was becoming a full on fire fight in this warehouse. Kenny pulls me up off the ground and begins using me as a body shield. For a second there is silence. Then the shooting begins again. I try wrestling myself off of Kenny which just gets me some scratches on the arm and a few hits here and there. I then do what any girl does in a situation like this. I donkey kick him right in the balls and he crumbles to the floor. All of a sudden I feel like all the bullets in the world are coming at me. I race to find a place to take cover. As I am running to a crate I see a gun on the floor and I bend down and scoop it up ._

"_CORI! DOWN!" I hear Jake yell and I duck. I hear a bullet whiz right past my ear. I quickly get up and see one of Kenny's guys behind Jake who had popped up from behind the crate. My instincts kicked in and like that, I fire the gun. I somehow hit him right in the neck and he falls to the ground. I run to the crate that Jake was behind and sit and catch my breath. _

"_I am so sorry Jake. Shit this is all my fault."_

"_No this isn't we were all in this together. If it weren't for you I probably would have been dead twice already."_

_We look at each other for a minute and then our crate begins to take fire. I stick my hand out above the crate and left off three rounds. The shooting settles down and Jake pops his head up from behind the crate and shoots some guy, but he yells out in pain. He drops to the floor next to me holding his shoulder near his heart._

"_JAKE! JAKE!" I yell bending down next to him shaking him slightly. His eyes open and he stares into mine. I press on his bullet wound. _

"_JAKE DO NOT LEAVE ME! YOU ARE NOT DYING TODAY OK?" I was pretty much in tears. Our crate began to take fire again and I shot off my gun blindly still pressing on Jake's wound. _

"_You got to get out of here Cor. All that work we did, it can't be for nothing. New start remember?" he tells me. His voice calms me down._

"_Yeah, that new start was for the all of us. You are coming out of here alive and we are getting that new start together with Nathan." He nods and shuts his eyes with a smile. _

"_Shit no. Jake? Jake? shit." I begin to cry again, but this wasn't the time. I take a deep breath and take his gun and my gun off the concrete. I hold one in my hand and stick the other one behind my back. I stand up from behind the crate. I was a good shot and any person I saw was either maimed or killed. I am angry now and scared. All the gunfire stops again._

"_Little Max!" I here Kenny yell his stupid nickname for me. I turn to him instantly and my heart stops again. He has Nathan with a gun to his head. _

"_Let him go Kenny." I say._

"_He walks if I get you." I nod and begin to walk over to him. He fires his gun and it hits my shoulder. I yell out in pain and double over clutching my shoulder, but still am standing. _

"_WHOA WHOA WHOA. HELL GIRL YOU THINK YOU ARE GETTIN CLOSE TO ME WITH THAT GUN IN YOUR HAND? DROP IT NOW."_

"_You just had to say so." I say threw my teeth. I drop the gun and continue to walk over to him. He pushes Nathan out in front of him and he begins to walk towards me. As we walk past each other Nathan quickly and discreetly slips my extra gun out of the back of my jeans. I don't really get how he does it without Kenny seeing continues to walk on and I do too. When I am about to reach Kenny, he forcefully pulls me close to him and again starts using me as a body shield. Nathan was pointing my extra gun right at Kenny and Kenny was holding his up to. He kept pointing at me and then at Nathan._

"_Let her go Kenny." Nathan says._

_He grips me tighter and I start to find it hard to breathe._

"_SHUT UP!" Kenny yells. "SHE IS A DIRTY LITTLE SNITCH WHO IS GONNA GET WHAT"S COMING FOR HER!" _

"_If she had told the cops anything valuable they would have busted your ass by now. LET. HER. GO." Nate says demandingly. _

"_Nathan just leave, your going to get yourself shot. I'll be fine just go." I plead with him in my cracky voice. Some more air would be nice right about now. _

"_I can't do that Cor, I'm not leaving here without you."_

"_Well I'm not leaving here with you in a body ba-"_

_Kenny's grip got tighter and now I really felt like I could not breathe._

"_BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" _

_Kenny's gun goes off and so does Nathan's. Nathan's bullet ricochets off a column right next to me and Kenny' bullet, it finds its target. Nathan drops to the ground and I scream. Luckily, Nathan's bullet scarred Kenny enough to let me go and I run over to Nathan until he dives at me and we both are on the floor. He flips me over so we are face to face. He begins punching me and punching me. _

"_STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" _

"_YOU FRICKEN SNITCH!" _

"_GET OFF OF ME!"_

_His words start to sound less like insults and instead like something else._

"_WAKE UP! WAKE UP CORI! WAKE UP!"_

I awake with a start. It had only been a dream. I was staring directly at Steph now. I was breathing really heavy, as if I was running. She looked at me very concerned. I could feel how wet my face was, it must have been a mixture of sweat and tears.

"It was just a dream." She tells me calmly.

I sit up in my bed with my knees to my chest. I then realize just how big of a scene I must have made. Leena was on the other side of the bed and everyone else was by the doorway. Shit, I woke up the whole house.

"Ok guys, lets give Cori some privacy don't you think?" Leena said leading all the other kids out of the doorway, shutting the door, and leading them into their rooms.

Steph crawled onto my bed and sat in front of me.

"Cori?" she said sweetly.

For some reason I just started to cry. I buried my head in my knees and let it all come out. She moved beside me and began holding/hugging me. I didn't object for once. I leaned my head against her shoulder. I cried and cried and you know what? It felt good to just cry and not care. Steph gently rocked me back and forth and said nothing, she just let me cry and I thank her for that. She may not be all that bad.

* * *

_**Please review! Hope You Like It! As always, more to come!**_


	8. Ordinary Day (Almost)

_**This chapter is kinda fluff, but still I hope you enjoy! Read and Review as always. And sorry for any and all grammar spelling mistakes, I wrote this one on my phone so its probably got a bunch! Sorry!**_

* * *

The next morning I awoke next to Steph. I guess she had fallen asleep last night while comforting me. I was still leaning on her shoulder and one of her arms was still around me. I didn't want to wake her, but I wanted to get out of the bed. I looked at the clock: 4:03. I slowly and gently moved away from her and luckily, I didn't wake her up. I climbed out of the bed and left the room. I headed to the bathroom by Callie's room. I stepped inside, shut the door quietly, and locked the door. I went to the sink and looked in the mirror. I looked like shit. I turned on the faucet. Extra cold water was how I liked it. I splashed the refreshing water in my face and then dried it off. I looked in the mirror again. Nathan and Jake. Jake and Nathan. I needed to get them out of my head. I could not have another night like that. I turned off the water and exited the bathroom. As far I could tell, everyone was still asleep. I went back into my room, being as quiet as possible. I grabbed a few things and left Steph to sleep, shutting the door on the way out. I went back into the bathroom and changed into a bathing suit, t-shirt, and athletic shorts. I left my pajamas and stuff in the corner of the bathroom, out of the way of everything else. I then quietly went down stairs, my sneakers in hand. I opened the front door and left the house. I needed to run. It was the best way I knew to clear my head, that and swim. I slipped on my sneakers and set off running. I tried to remember what I had seen yesterday as Bill drove me to the Fosters. I had made some mental notes about how to get to the beach.

I ran and I ran. The sun hadn't even full come up yet. I liked it like this. It was peaceful. I took me about 25 minutes of running to get to the beach. I stopped at the entrance in the sandy parking lot. The sun was just coming up over the horizon. It was pretty and peaceful. The stir of the ocean was music to my ears. I jogged over to a nice wooden dock on my left. It was empty. I took of my shoes, socks, shorts, and shirt, and left them at the edge. I walked to the edge and looked out. It was a nice view, up high so you could see far out. I climbed over the wooden rails on the dock and took a breath. The salt air filled my nose. I smiled and took another breath, but held this one in and jumped into the amazing cold blue water. For a few seconds I just let the water encompass me, having no urge to get back to the surface. I relaxed and felt the water, but then I felt that tug in my chest. I swam to the surface and took a breath. I smiled again, this was where I loved being. I began to just swim around. Ducking under the incoming waves and popping my head back out of the water to look at the beautiful sunrise. I felt like I had been in the water for hours, but in reality I had only been in for about one. I decided that was good enough. Early morning surfers had started to show up and I didn't want to get in there way. I headed out of the water and to the shore. My toes touched the warm and hot sand and it felt so good. I walked back to the dock and grabbed my things. I pulled my t-shirt over my head and held my sneakers and shorts. I walked off the dock happy as ever. I leisurely walked back to the Fosters' home. I took in the sights and sound of this new place. I noticed all the different people who were up in about early in the morning. It all calmed me for some reason. After a while I found myself back at the Fosters home. I stared at it from the sidewalk. It was actually prettier than I had realized. I walked to the front and tried opening it, but of course it was locked. I looked under the mat for a spare key, but there was none there. I look around the porch, but found nothing. Great. I walked around back and looked at the nice tall wooden fence. Great. I looked around for something that could get me high to pull myself up onto the top and jump over. I spotted the Foster's large blue trash can and pulled it over. I hopped onto it and stood up. My head and a little bit of my shoulders made it over. I through my shoes and shorts over the fence. I placed my hands on the fence and pulled myself up. I swung one leg over so my leg was hanging and then I placed my other foot on the top of the fence so I was almost squatting. I hopped off and landed on my feet thankfully. I picked up my belongings and walked over to the french doors I had gone through yesterday. I placed my hand of the handle and pulled down. Thank God it was unlocked. I opened the door and stepped inside and shut the door quietly. I turned around to find Steph and Leena staring at me from the table, drinking their coffee. They had almost the exact same expression on their faces: eyebrows raised, disapproving frowny smile.

"Morning." I said dropping my shoes and shorts by the door and then walking into the kitchen.

"We were wondering when you were going to come back." Leena said.

"Where have you been?" Steph asked me.

I grabbed a mug and poured myself a small cup of black coffee.

"Umm you know, out?" I said.

"Sit." Steph said.

I walked over to the table and sat on the stool at the end. I took a sip of my coffee and they just looked at me, like I was supposed to say something to them.

"I went for a run and then went to the beach, for a swim." I glanced over at the microwave's clock. It was 6:47, I didn't know what their deal was. They still said nothing to me.

"Is this about last night because you know if it is I am really sorry. I didn't mean to wake everyone else up. It won't happen again." It was a standard baseline apology. Say what you did wrong and make them think you are actually sorry, something I have done often at my other foster homes. It usually got me a lesser punishment.

"You don't have to want to make sure you are ok." Leena said placing her hand on my arm. I didn't get this family. It was like I never had to be sorry. Weird.

"You scared the hell out of both of us." Steph said blatantly and taking a quick sip of her coffee.

"You screamed so loud, we thought someone was trying to kill you or something."

"It nothing. Really I'm fine. You don't even have to worry about it." I said to both of them. Leena took her hand off my arm. "It was just a bad dream. Everyone has them once in awhile. Its no big deal." I didn't even want to bring up how Steph held me as I cried and I hope they didn't either. That would just add fuel to the fire of this small conversation.

"That dream wasn't just any nightmare, Cori." Steph said concerned. "What was happening?"

I was getting kinda mad now because it wasn't any of her or their business of what was going on in my head. It was my dream and they didn't need to know about it. Its my issue not theirs.

"Nothing was happening. It was just a bad dream." I said almost losing my cool.

"You know what. If you don't want to tell us thats fine, but maybe you should talk to your therapist when you see her tomorrow, about this. Promise me?" Leena said nicely.

"Yeah fine, whatever." I told her and stood up from the table. "Can I go get ready now?"

They both nod and I walk up stairs.

"Next time tell us when you leave ok?" I heard Steph yell to me and then I practically run into Jesus in the hall.

"Hey are you ok?" He asks.

"Yeah fine, why would I not be?"

"Well I mean like last night."

"That? It was nothing just a bad dream."

"You sure? Cause when I got there and tried waking you up, you totally like kicked me and then screamed your head off."

"Well sorry. It was just a bad dream." I tell him and begin to back away. "I got to go get changed." I said pointing towards the bathroom. "See you later."

A little while later I head back down stairs, almost everyone was up now and bustling around the kitchen. I grabbed one toaster waffle and a cup of orange juice and sat down at the table. Everyone kept glancing at me and then back at whatever else they were doing. They tried to do it so I wouldn't notice, but I notice quite a lot of things. Leena spoke up.

"So Cori tomorrow you will be going back to school. I am the Principal at Anchor Beach Community Charter school, where the rest of the kids go to school and so will you. We have a backpack and supplies for you so you are all set. Jesus and Marianna will show you around tomorrow." Leena said happily. I nodded and ate my breakfast.

"Who has things to do today?" Steph asked.

"Lexi and I are going to the mall."

Steph nodded. "What about you B?"

"I promised Jude I would drive him over to Connors house."

"I was going to go see a movie with Wyatt." Callie said.

She nodded once more. " What about you Jesus?"

"Nothing. I got nothing." He said.

"Did you take your medicine this morning sweets?"

"On it now." Jesus said getting up and walking over to a little basket on a shelf.

"And Cori, anything you need?" Leena asked me. I looked up almost surprised.

"Um well on my run this morning I saw a sports shop down the road and I wanted to grab a field hockey stick. I have money for it and everything. I was going to see if I could join an indoor league I had seen a flyer for this morning."

Leena looked almost impressed and I don't think Steph was prepared for how well I was settling down I guess because she had a weird look on her face.

"I was just going to walk there. Is that ok?"

"Can I go with her moms?" Jesus asked.

"Yes, you both can go. But you guys don't need to walk, I'll drive you." Steph said.

"You know if you are interested in Field Hockey Cori, I can talk to coach Myers and see if we can get you a little tryout or something for the schools team. I don't think she would have that much of a problem, the fall sports did only start a few weeks ago." Leena said.

I nodded. "I don't know if I'm ready for high school game play. I haven't played since before Juvie, umm but thanks anyways." I told her. It was a really nice offer and stuff, but I doubt I still had the skills I had a few years ago.

Soon everyone began to disperse, going off to do whatever. I sat with Marianna in the family room for a while, watching one of those stupid, "say yes to the dress" shows. We didn't say a word to each other. Until she awkwardly spoke up that is.

"So how long are you staying with us?"

I looked at her. That was some conversation starter, right there.

"I don't know," I told her back as kindly as possible. I wasn't a fan of Marianna's.

She nodded.

"So what type of a name is cori?"

I kind scowled at her, "Well what type of name is Marianna?"

"I mean is Cori short for something?"

"Cordelia." I said trying to be nice.

She raised her eyebrows and looked at me.

"That's actually pretty. You should go by that, not Cori."

I had nothing to say to her. I hated when people tried to call be my first name, it was just not me. I hate it even more when people try to convince me to go by my first name. It was none of their business to try to tell me how I should present my name. I wasn't telling her that she should really go by, "Bitch," instead of Marianna so I really didn't need the whole Cordelia thing.

"Cordelia, Cordelia, Cordelia. It's even fun to say. If I were you I would definitely not go by Cori."

I was about to get kinda mad at her, but then Steph walked in.

"Ready to go Cori?"

I hopped up off the couch and grabbed my phone and wrist-lit off the coffee table. I was glad to be leaving that room with Marianna and Say Yes to the Dress.

Soon Jesus, myself, and Steph were in the car on the way to the sports store. We pretty much rode in silence, minus the radio and stuff. Then Steph broke the silence.

"Are you sure you have money?" Steph said almost randomly.

It took me a second to realize she was talking to me, but I answered her.

"Oh me? Yeah, Bill took me to the bank the other day and I got some money from my account."

"Oh ok, well if you ever need any you always can just ask."

"Um ok thanks." My other foster families had never really given me extra cash or anything. They just gave me a place to stay and food to eat. So I didn't really know what to say and I mean when I was on the streets nobody ever lent you money, ever.

When we got to the store I asked a salesman where I could find the Field Hockey sticks and he pointed me to the left back corner of the store. Steph followed me over there and Jesus went and did his own thing. When we reached the back corner, I'm pretty sure my eyes widened in amazement. There were so many different sticks, in so many different colors and sizes. There were also so many different balls and other equipment too. I ran my hand across all the sticks that were hanging on the rack.

I went over to the point of the sticks that were sized 36" and 37". I started picking up random sticks and started to see how they felt in my hands. Steph just observed, as if I was doing some magical art form or something. I thought I may have found one I liked, so I went over to this little area they had set up. There was a bucket of balls, a little bit of fake grass turf stuff and a small field hockey net up against the wall.

I grabbed a ball and dropped it on the turf area. I did a few back in forth dribbles and then tried a quick drive into the goal. I hit the ball and it went hard into the goal and made that awesome thunder clap sound as it hit the wood back of the goal.I saw Steph jump a little when she herd it, but I loved that sound. It was like music to my ears, but the stick didn't quite feel like the right one.

I turned around and placed it back on the rack. Steph had now started to look at the sticks herself and trying to play with them.

"Not the right one?" she asked placing the stick she had been playing with back on the rack.

"It wasn't heavy enough." I said grabbing my second choice. I went back over to the area and placed a ball on the turf again and this time did a choke hit into the goal. The sound happened again and the hit felt really nice to. Maybe this was the stick, but I needed to make sure.I turned around and asked Steph if she could do me a favor.

"Hey Steph would you mind tossing some balls at me?"

She looked a little hesitant as I passed her some balls from the bucket so she could roll them to me or hit them at me if she wanted. She stopped them with her foot as they came and picked one up.

"Wow these are harder then I thought. Don't they hurt if you get hit?"

I nodded.

"These could really hurt someone Cori."

I nodded again.  
"We wear shin guard and eye cages."

"Well what about the rest of you?"

I shrugged.

"Don't get hit?"

"Ok then. How do you want me to do this?" At that moment Jesus came over with the stuff he had got.

"Just roll them fast or you can try to hit them if you want." I told her. Jesus just watched. Steph looked at the ball she had in her hand and rolled it at me. It came to me slow, I barely had to put my stick down to stop it. I was normally a defender so I wanted to test how it felt on my tackles.

"You can go faster and harder, you won't hurt me." I told her.

She picked up another ball and rolled it at me faster. I placed my stick down for a block tackle and it felt nice in my hands. Jesus came over and picked up a ball and he rolled his at me, but it went more towards my left so I tried my reverse stick tackle. It worked well. I picked up the balls I stopped and dropped them in the bucket. Flipping the stick in my hand I walked back over to Steph and Jesus.

"Is this the one?" Steph asked.

"Definitely."

"You know these things are kinda cool." Jesus said picking up the stick completley wrong, as if it was a golf club and swinging it.

"Your holding it wrong, right hand on bottom left hand on top." He looked at me funny and did what I told him. With my stick I pushed over a ball that was near Stephs feet. I got in position, knees bent stick out, and began dribbling the ball.

"See?" I said and then passed him the ball. He tried mimicking me, but he had trouble keeping the ball within the area of the stick. He looked a little confused and crazy trying to just do some basic dribbles.

"Thats harder than it looks." He said and passed me the ball. I scooped it up with my stick and began air dribbling.

"Impressive." Steph said.

"Wow you're good at this."

"Practice." I let it drop and gave it a slap into the goal.

"I'm good to go when you are?" I told Steph. I quickly grabbed a pack of balls, some cages, and shin guards and looked back at her. We all walked to the cash register together, I payed for my stuff and Steph payed for the few things that Jesus grabbed. We loaded our stuff into the trunk and set off back home.

"You know Cori you should really try out for our school's team." said Jesus.

"I think that would be wise." Steph said agreeing

"I don't know maybe I will." I said.

When we got back home I brought my stuff up to my room and contemplated trying out for the team. The rest of the day went along well and was relaxing. My only issue that day came when I tried going to sleep. I had yet another nightmare, but this one wasn't nearly as bad. It was about my first foster dad,John, and his funeral and stuff, but then it switched and I saw Steph being shot and then I was at her funeral and the rest of the Fosters kept glaring at me, as if it was my fault. I tried telling them I was sorry and that I felt bad, but nobody would listen and then Nathan and Jake showed up, and my mom, and my first foster dad, and they all kept saying it was my fault, and it was just all a mess. I couldn't go back to sleep after that so I decided to got down stairs and watch some tv to clear my head. I walked out of my room quietly, and headed down stairs. As I entered the family room I accidently kicked a game controller that Jesus or Jude left on the floor. It slid across the hardwood floor and hit the wall with a little thud. Woops. I grabbed the remotes and sat on the end of the couch in a ball. I flicked on the tv and turned the volume down. It was a little before 3:00 and there was barely anything on so I just sat and watched some action movie that was on the syfy channel, you know one of those really pathetic low budget films. A few minutes later I started to hear someone come down the stairs, or so I thought, but nobody entered the family or the kitchen so I figured I must be hearing things. Then all of a sudden, Steph came into the room gun drawn and flicked on the lights.

"Hands up now!" I think I may have jumped a little when she popped out, but other then that I was kinda just like what the hell is she doing. She then realized who I was and lowered her gun. She took and breath and began ejecting the clip.

"I thought you were a burglar or something! I'm so sorry Cori." she said putting the gun down and walking over to me.  
"Its fine, its not like I haven't ever had a gun pointed at me before."

"I'm sorry Lenna and I heard voices, and we just assumed the worst." She sat down next to me. She took the clicker that was by my side and shut off the television.

"What on earth are you doing up?" she said quietly.

"Couldn't sleep." I whispered back.

"Well next will you please just stay in your room? Watching tv at 3:00 in the morning isn't acceptable in this house ok? Now let's get back up stairs yes?"

I nodded and began following her back up the stairs and then I realized something. I turned around and went back down the stairs and into the family room. I grabbed the clip and the gun and turned back around went back up the stairs. She was waiting for me at the top.

"You forgot something." I said passing her the gun and inserting the clip in one quick move.

"oh my god, yes I did, I'm just so tired." She grabbed the gun from me and looked at me.

"How did you know how- you know what I don't want to know and next time, never ever touch my gun ok? House rule." She went back to her room and so did I. Great now what was I going to do to pass my time.

* * *

_**Hey so I know this chapter wasn't really that interesting, but I'm kinda stuck, I have the end of this whole story thought and planned out, but for now, I have almost nothing. Any suggestions? Any and all help will be greatly appreciated!**_


	9. Kayla

_**Hi guys! I typed this chapter on my phone again so sorry for errors in grammar/spelling. I still need more ideas for middle stuff before the end I have come up with! Please comment/review! Have fun!**_

* * *

I awoke later that morning to Leena shaking my arm. Before I even opened my eyes, I thought I must be being woken up from another nightmare. Then I tuned in on what she was actually saying. "Cori, its time to wake up." My eyes fluttered open and saw her crouching next to me.

"You are one heavy sleeper, but time for school. Breakfast is down stairs." She stood up tall and walked out of my room. I then realized I was huddled in a ball on my chair. I hadn't meant to fall asleep earlier this morning here, but you know whatever. At least it was a pretty comfy chair. I got up from it though, and just started walking around my room. I looked at the clock, 6:35. 2 and half hours of sleep, fun. I guess I have worked on less though. I grabbed some clothes and through them on. At least I had taken a shower last night, so I didn't have to fight for the bathroom this morning. That was a plus. I throw my hair is a ponytail and walk downstairs yawning. Jesus and Brandon and Jude were already down stairs eating.  
Steph was by the stove in her uniform making eggs. I grabbed a mug and poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.  
Jesus gave me a weird look.  
"Why is it that whenever a new foster sibling comes to the house they get to drink coffee, but I can't?"  
Steph just gave him a look and he didn't say a word. She passed me a plate of eggs and bacon and I began to eat. Steph was by the stove in her uniform making eggs. I grabbed a mug and poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.  
Jesus gave me a weird look.  
"Why is it that whenever a new foster sibling comes to the house they get to drink coffee, but I can't?"  
Steph just gave him a look and he didn't say a word. She passed me a plate of eggs and bacon and I began to eat. We left the house about an hour later. When we arrived at school I was taken back by how pretty it was. It was right on the beach and had lots of outdoor space. I could get use to this place. It was definetly far better then a few others schools i had been to. The day went past easily, I pretty much just kept to myself. Surprisingly I was in all the advanced classes. I mean I knew I was smart, but like I had been in Juvie for a year and although they had "school time" it was a pretty lacking education program. I guess Marty really did teach us alot when we were on the streets. When I lived on the streets with Nathan and Jake and the rest of them, there was this homeless guy named Marty. He insisted that we had an education. If we refused to learn he would report us to social services or the cops, our choice. Myself, Nathan, and Jake, and another girl named Kayla would go there every day. He would teach us everything he knew, which was a lot. He used to be a high school teacher. He may have not had a house or nice clothes, but he had tons of high school text books and reading books. That was the weird thing about Marty, he cared more about the books then the what he had on his back. I'm glad that he was there though. At the end of the day, I walked home with Callie and her friend Wyatt, who had impeccably nice hair.  
"So you're the new kid?"  
"Yep...And your Callie's boyfriend?"  
"Ahhh, well, more like a close friend."  
"Ok then."  
"So Callie tells me-" he was about to finish his sentence, but Callie punched him in the arm and gave him a stern look, and he shut up.  
We walked a little further and then something I didn't expect to happen, happened.  
A black sedan pulled up along the side walk and rolled along with or walking. It's windows were tinted so I couldn't actually see inside, but I had a bad feeling. Callie and Wyatt seemed to notice, but didn't really care that much I guess. The passenger window rolled down and I saw one of my least favorite people, Kayla.  
"So I herd you were out." She said all macho like normal, but calm too.  
I just continued walking. I don't really get how she found me or if it was by some weird chance, I just know she is a pain in my ass.  
"Come on Maxi."  
"That's not my name." I say it without looking at her, I just continue to walk on.  
"Really cause that's what Kenny always used to call you."  
"Kenny is a piece of shit."  
"What did you say?" She said angrily. The car stops and I turn towards her.  
"You herd me." I say and she gets out of the car slamming the door behind her. Kayla walks towards me slightly pissy.  
"Kenny. Is. A. Piece. Of. Shit." I say it slowly and right in her face.  
"After all he did for you?" She says. "How dare you!"  
I noticed then that Callie and Wyatt had stopped walking a feet back. I don't know if that's a bad thing or good thing. Kayla was mad now and through a surprising punch right into my gut. I doubled I over in responce, but then took a deep breath and shot back up. I was now angry too.  
"All he did for me?!" I say giving her a little push, "you can't be serious!?"  
She gave me a push back and said, "He gave you a second chance!"  
"Well I never gave him one!" I say to Kayla looking directly into her eyes. I didn't want to get into this now, especially with Callie and Wyatt here. I turn around and start to walk back towards Callie and Wyatt.  
"Hey I'm not done with you Max!"  
I gave no reply. I continued to walk back to Callie and Wyatt who were just staring at me. Then all of a sudden Callie screamed out.  
"Cori behind you!" I turned around just as an elbow connected with me face which was suppose to be a back blow to the head. Taken off guard, I fall to the ground. I hold my nose because I could feel it throbbing.  
"Crap! What the hell Kayla!"  
I could feel the warm wet blood coming out of my nose and pooling in my hand.  
That's when Wyatt stepped him. To bad Kayla was ready. As soon as he got close to her he just kicked him hard in the balls. He fell to the ground in pain. Yep, he probably hurt a lot more than I did right now. Some help he was. I get up of the ground and wipe my nose with my arm. That helped so much, not. Callie was stomping over to me now.  
"That's not cool Kayla!" I say as I tell look down at Wyatt.  
"You know what's not cool?! Being a stupid little snitch!"  
"Shut up!"  
"Why should I?"  
"Because you have no idea what the hell you are talking about! Your just looking for a fight!" We were pretty much in a screaming match, but at least the physical stuff had stopped for a few seconds.  
"I have the right to be!" Kayla yells.  
I shake my head. "No Kayla, you don't. This isn't the city, this isn't the streets. You have no power here!" I yell. For a few seconds she didn't speak and I thought maybe we were done, but Kayla was usually more of a fighter. Then she said something in a stern serious voice, I always hate to here.  
"Your the reason their dead." I was about to loose it for a second, but instead I just took a deep breath in. Callie stopped walking towards me and instead tried to get Wyatt of the ground.  
"How do you live with that?" she asks.  
I take another breath in, but step closer to Kayla. "I wasn't the one that pulled the trigger. Who is that guy? Hmmm oh yeah. It was that piece of shit Kenny!"  
Kayla lost it and dove onto me. She started to try punch at my face but I held up my arms, having my forearms take most of the impact. When I saw a moment to escape, I rustled out from under her and gave her a punch to the face. Dazed, she began to get up slowly, unlike myself who went up fast. When I looked up, Wyatt was off the ground and Callie was about to come to my aid, but I pushed her back. I wasn't an idiot, Kayla may have the brain the size of a peanut, but her body was a strong tough large boulder that could crush you in a second. If Kayla decided to come after not only me, but Callie and she was to get hurt, that would be the end of it at the Fosters for me. As I was turning around, something caught my eye that was poking out from under her shirt. Shiny silver metal, a gun. I stopped in my tracks for a second. Kayla didn't normally carry. She hadn't just run into me today, she had been looking for me. Crap, I knew this was going to happen. I looked back at Callie, coming out of my little trance.  
"Just run!" I told Callie and we all just ran away from Kayla who apparently wasn't in it for the workout. I looked back and she was just walking to her car her gun was in her hand, by her side. I hoped she wasn't planning on using that today.  
"This ain't the end Max!" She yelled and opened the door of her car. She tucked her gun back in the waistband of her pants and stepped in. We had know idea if we were going to be followed so we just ran the rest of the way to the Fosters. We all ran to the front door and then I stopped Callie as she was about to open the door.  
"Hey Leena and Steph can't know about this, ok?" i said looking at them, whispering.  
"Are you sure? You can trust Steph and Lee-" Callie began to whisper, but I cut her off.  
"I'm sure, just please keep your mouth shut?" I plead.  
"What about your face?" Wyatt said. I roll my eyes, I completely forgot about my appearance. I wiped my nose and the looked at my arm which had streeks of blood from my nose. I forgot that it was still bleeding. I looked down at my blue shirt and saw all the little dot marks of blood drippings. I looked at my arms again, noticing the bruises that were starting to form. Darn.  
I sigh, "I'll handle it, can you just keep it a secret." They both nod and Callie opens the door.  
"Hey kids!" Leena yells from the kitchen. I rush up the stairs. I hear Leena say something to Callie as I reach the top.  
"Hi Wyatt!..Callie where is Cori? Wasn't she walking home with you guys?"  
"She just went up stairs, she really had to pee."  
"Oh ok."  
Thank you Callie! I rush into the bathroom and lock the door. I look in the mirror. My nose was dripping with blood out of my left nostrile. Thank god she had aimed left, if she had gone to the right it definitely would have been broken. My cheek was a little puffy and red, but thankfully not so bad that I couldn't cover it up with makeup. I had gotten out pretty lucky. My nose had now stopped bleeding as well. I take a wash cloth and put some cold water on it. I wipe the blood off my nose and other parts of my face. It hurt a bit, but I always had been good with pain. I wiped the blood off my arm too. I began searching the bathroom for some makeup. I didn't really have any of my own at the moment, besides some mascara and eyeliner. I took out Callie and Marianna's make up bags. I pulled out concealer, foundation, and powder from both. I tested Marianna's shades but they were to dark and I had the exact opposite problem with Callie's. I poured a little of both on my hand and mixed them together. After a few minutes of applying and correcting my makeup, it didn't even look like I was hit, minus the slight puffiness. I placed all the makeup back and then grabbed the dirty towel and unlocked the door and left the bathroom. As I left I checked my forearms again and saw the bruises that were forming. I walked into my room and took of my also bloody shirt and slipped on a sweatshirt. Now, the bruises on my arms were also covered. I left my room with a few books for homework.  
I walked down the hallway and passed Callie, who did a double take when she saw me. I stopped her before she got any further.  
"Does it look ok?" I whisper. She nods and then I do as a reply.  
I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. I plop my books down on the table and grab a glass of water.  
"Hey Cori, how was your first day at school?"  
"Great. It's a really nice place."  
"Glad to here it."  
We go kinda silent for a while as she prepares dinner and I do my homework. I try to angle my head so she won't even have to look at the area that's puffy. Eventually, everyone else comes home. Brandon and Jude came home only about 20 minutes after Callie myself and Wyatt. At the point Wyatt left. Jesus and Marianna came home just a little after that. Steph was working late tonight I guess because she wasn't home yet.  
"Cori can you grab the other kids for dinner?" Leena asked me.  
"Yeah sure no problem" I told her and got up from my seat at the table and headed up stairs. I popped my head into Marianna's room and told her it was time for dinner.  
"Ok, be down in a minute." She said.I went over to Jesus and Jude's room and told them too. Surprisingly both of them were doing their homework pretty intensely.  
"Dinner is ready."  
"Yep be down in a sec." Jesus said.  
Next I went over to Brandon's room. His door was partly open so I just pushed it open and walked in. I stopped dead in my tracks. Callie and Brandon were sitting on the bed together, looking almostly deeply into each others eyes. There was something definitely going on between quickly turned towards me and Callie put her guitar down.  
"Um yeah, sorry to interrupt here, umm but Leena made dinner, but I guess I'll just leave so you two can get back to you know, whatever it was you were doing." I spun on my heels and turned around to head back out the door.  
"Cori, it's not like that." Brandon said getting up off the bed.  
"Oh no, it is. I'll just let you two love birds get back to it." I said jokingly and shutting the door.  
You know, I always was taught that there was some unsung rule about not dating your foster siblings. It was like that in all of my other foster homes, but then again, this wasn't like any of my other foster homes. To bad for Wyatt though, he has no chance at Callie, or at least not with Brandon looking at her like that. That was some serious lovey stuff.  
After we ate our dinner I went up stairs, only to be followed by Callie and cornered.  
"Hey Cori, before it was nothing, seriously. Brandon was just helping me with guitar."  
"Yeah ok," I said trying to walk past her, but it wasn't any good.  
"It's not like that Cor. I'm adopted now, officially his sister."  
"So are you trying to tell me this would have been ok before?" I said. I honestly didn't care what they did, but it was a bit funny messing with Callie, but then again maybe I shouldn't be messing with her because she was keeping a secret for me.  
"No, that's not what I meant. Just there isn't anything going on between us." I could tell she was getting kinda distraught now so I decided to end to the conversation.  
"You know Callie, I really could care less about how you look at him and all that lovey dovey stuff. Its not my business and your keeping one of my secrets so I'll keep yours. Just don't get knocked up k? Cause then you will really have a problem on your hands and I defiantly won't be able to keep that a secret." I stepped out of her path and went over to my room. Before I shut the door I heard Jesus say something.  
"Who's going to have a problem?" Jesus said almost kiddish.  
"Nothing Jesus." Callie said and then I heard her door shut.

* * *

**Please review/comment!**


	10. Therapy

_**Here is yet another chapter! I hope you like it, its not really that big or anything, but I'm trying to just keep the story moving along. If you guys have any thoughts on where the story should go, please comment down below! I also love reviews so please feel free!**_

* * *

The next few days went by fine. Kayla didn't show up again and Callie and Wyatt both kept her encounter a secret. Leena and Steph had no idea about it. Leena brought me to my therapy appointment a few days later, after having to reschedule it twice.

We both walked into the office together and took a seat in the waiting room. Susan, my therapist came out of her room and called my name, I stood up and Leena smiled at me. I walked into Susan's room and took a seat in her couch, kicking off my flip flops and sitting in a criss cross position. She sat down in a chair in front of me mirroring my position.

If Susan wasn't trying to figure out what is wrong with me, she may actually be kinda cool. She is like 30, she wears casual clothes to work, she wears her dirty blonde hair in a ponytail and isn't really generally formal at all.

"So Cori, I haven't seen you in a few weeks. Should I be worried or glad?"

"Glad I guess?" I didn't really know how to answer, I mean the last few weeks hadn't necessarily been a breeze. I was still having nightmares and there was the whole Kayla thing that had been on my mind.

"I'm happy to hear that!" She made a note on her clipboard and asked me another question.

"Anything in particular you want to talk about today? Or shall I ask the questions?"

I shook my head. I didn't really like this therapy thing, but I had no choice but to do it.

"Ok then, well last time I read your journal after our last session and I thought maybe I would ask you some questions about that. See if you have some any other feelings maybe?" She said it calmly and kindly but I didn't move or even talk to her. She waited for a response, but when I gave her none, she continued.

"I thought I would start with your first foster dad. What was his name?"

I didn't look at her, but I mumbled his name out.

"John."

"What was that Cori?"

I sighed and looked at her.

"His name was John Cole."

"You wrote barely anything about him."

"There wasn't much to write about."

"You stayed with him for five years, there was really nothing to write about?"

I shrugged and she nodded.

"Well why don't you tell me what he was like? It must have been a good match if you stayed for five years right?"

I shifted my position on the couch.

"Cori, I know you don't like this therapy stuff, but you have to talk to me, I'm sorry. Its a condition of your probation and you know that."

She was right. I had to talk to her because she deemed when I could stop doing this stuff. I had to actually participate or I could be going to these things forever.

"John was amazing." I sighed. "He actually loved me. He cared about me."

She nodded and I continued.

"He raised me. He taught me right from wrong. He was the one that would tuck me in at night and read me bedtime stories like 'Mike Mulligan and his steam shovel' and Doctor Seuss."

I stopped and took a breath.

"Please continue Cori, this is really good."

"He was funny and I knew he would always protect me, he made me feel safe." I started to feel tears form in my eyes getting them all watery, I held them back though.

"John was my dad. That's how I saw him and will always see him."

She slides me a tissue box across the table, but I don't take it. I hadn't shed a tear yet and I wanted to keep it that way.

"What happened? Why didn't you stay with him?"

I shook my head a bit and began talking again.

"I was going to stay with him, forever. He was going to adopt me." I stared down at my hands in my lap.

"2 more weeks. Then I would have been his. 2 more weeks and my whole life would have been different." I looked back at Susan who was staring intently at me and was hanging on my every word.

"He was shot. Killed. Gone. He was a cop, and that's what happens when your a cop. You get shot and you die. They give you a nice funeral and you are put to rest. Your name goes up on a wall and that's the end."

A single tear dropped down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

"Does having your new foster mom being a cop bring up any unresolved feelings when you are at home?"

I hated that question.

"Does Steph remind you of your dad in any way?"

I looked down at the floor.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure, Sure. What would you like to talk about?"

I looked at her and then back at the floor. I didn't really want to talk about anything, but you know, I had to. Should I talk about the nightmares? Or maybe Kayla? Or Kenny? Maybe she could help me get Nathan and Jake out of my head. No, no that's silly. I looked at the clock. We only had about 30 minutes left.

"Do you think I could just right in that journal for the rest of the time?"

She smiled at me and went over to a cabinet and pulled out my journal and grabbed a pen off of her desk.

"Sure. You made some good progress today. I'm happy. Now, I want you to try to focus on the past few weeks and maybe give me some good and bads ok?"

I nodded as she handed me the journal and pen. She went back to her desk and went on her computer. Her back was turned to me to give me some privacy. I slipped off the couch so I was sitting on the floor. I opened the journal on the coffee table and began to write.

_*Journal*_

_So goods and bads Susan? Well I haven't been kicked out yet! That is a good thing. I actually really like it at the Fosters. I would say they are the best family yet. They really are trying to make me feel like I'm apart of the family. Um what are some other positives. Well I made the school's field hockey team. I have to thank Leena for that because I wouldn't have even tried out if it wasn't for her. She has even been to a few of my games. I really like that she tries to support me. Yeah now for the bad. Well I guess I keep having these nightmares. On the first night at the fosters I had a really bad one and woke the whole house because I was screaming in my sleep and stuff. That was the only time I woke the house up though even though I keep having the same dream sometimes. Sometimes it isn't the same dream though, or its little bits of the other one. I hate going back to sleep after all of them so I sit up and read. Most of the time I will just fall back to sleep with no bad dreams, but sometimes it doesn't help. What are some other bads? Well lets see. I got into a fight. With a girl named Kayla. I really hate her, but I think she hates me more. She is from the streets. She was mad at me for some stuff that happened between me and a guy named Kenny. We used to be close, but it kinda just fell apart after a while because I started to turn on Kenny after some stuff he did to me and others and she just stuck up for him. I just hope she isn't going to come back anytime soon because it would be hard covering up another fight from them. Steph and Leena don't know about the fight and you can't tell them because that would be breaking our patient doctor confidentiality. And it isn't really anything to worry about. I think that's the only bad stuff. I guess I will just come back next week and yeah I will talk to you then. Bye Susan._

_-Cori._

I close the journal and walk over to her desk where I place the pen and journal. She doesn't move from the computer and I don't really mind. I walk out of the office and find Leena.

"Good to go?"

"Yep!"

We go home and I get started on my homework. Everything was good in the Foster house. Leena made dinner and Steph came home and helped out too. As we all were about to sit down for dinner there was a knock on the door. Steph went and answered it as the rest of us sat down.

"Hey Cori? Um this girl says she knows you from another foster family?" Steph said walking into the kitchen. I turned my head to see who it was. Foster family? The only girl I knew was Jean, but she was a toddler when I knew her in my other family. I didn't have to wonder anymore though because following Steph into the kitchen was the girl. She had a smile on her face and was quite put together. I almost spit out my water hat I had just taken a sip of when I saw her.

"Kayla?"

* * *

_**Please comment or review or both! :)**_


	11. Kayla - again

_**Hi guys! Here is another chapter, hopefully this one will get the story moving a bit more! Please review and or comment!**_

* * *

"So you do know her?" Steph says.  
I nod and look and give Callie a quick look hoping she understands not to say anything. I get up from the table.  
"Um yeah I do!" I try to sound as happy as possible.  
"I'm sorry to intrude like this, I just heard you were back in town, from someone that goes to your school. I was walking home from a friends house and I thought I would say hi. I didn't realize you would be eating dinner. I can leave if you want and come back some other time." Kayla said in such a sweet and polite tone. It was like a whole different her. I knew it was just an act though.  
"Yeah why don't you come back another time?" I try to say politely, while ushering her out of the kitchen.  
"Nonsense, Cori, she can stay," said Leena.  
"Well I just meant you know we have a lot of catching up to do so it will probably take a while and she probably needs to get home soon."  
"Well then you can take her up to your room and talk a bit and I will save a plate for you, unless you want to stay for dinner Kayla?"  
"Oh no thank you! I already ate." It made me almost sick how nice Kayla was acting.  
"Ok! Then why don't you take her up stairs and you both can talk?"  
I nod and then look over to Callie who was trying to conceal how surprised she was. I really hoped she wasn't going to say anything to Steph and Leena. I could handle Kayla by myself and she wasn't likely to do anything with all of them in the house.  
I walk her up to my room and shut the door.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" I say angrily.  
"Oh I just came by to talk." she says kindly.  
"Cut the crap Kayla, why did you come here? How the hell did you even find me?"  
"I have a friend who told me where you lived." She started walking around my room looking at everything.  
"Great, but why are you here? I know you won't try anything while my foster family is in the house. So what is the point of you being here?"  
She picks up some stuff off my dresser and I swat it away from her hand. She turns directly towards me and looks into my eyes.  
"Kenny wants to talk with you." She says calmly.  
"What?!" I say surprised.  
"You asked. That's why I am here."  
I look at her and roll my eyes.  
"And you had to come to my foster home to tell me that?"  
She shrugged.  
"I like messing with you. It makes my day."  
"Great! Is that it? Because if that's it you can leave, now." I tell her angrily.  
I really hated Kayla and her coming to my foster home just crossed a line that I thought she never would. I watched as she sat down in my chair her legs over the side and arms out stretched. She was inside my new house, invading my new space. My new start. I was not happy. I needed the past to stay where it was, in the past.  
"He is really pissed at you." She says keeping her calm attitude. It was weird how calm she was. I figure she must be using again. It would make sense for how violent and edgy she was at our last encounter, but how collected she was now. It wouldn't be unheard of for Kayla. That was one of the many reason our friendship fell apart. When things got rough, she turned to the drugs.  
"No shit." I tell her sitting on my bed.  
"He sent me over here."  
"Really?" I say back sarcastically.  
"Yeah he actually wanted me to grab you last time, but that didn't really work out."  
"So what Kayla? You here to grab me now? Take me to Kenny?"  
She looked at me directly and shook her head.  
"To many witnesses."  
"Good so you can leave?!" I say nodding my head at her and getting up and walking to the door. She also gets up. She grabs my arm as I reach for the door.  
"I'll leave, but only because in 4 hours you are going to leave this house without anyone knowing and walk down the street to that coffee shop. There you will find me in my car and I will bring you to Kenny."  
I pull my hand out of her grip.  
"Why on earth would I do that?"  
"If you don't come with me, Kenny will send someone else, not as nice, to come and get you."  
I roll my eyes. She was just trying to scare me.  
"Ok well tell them I will be waiting."  
I open the door to let her go out, but she shuts it.  
"Look Cori. I am being nice here. I don't like when innocent people get hurt, that's why I'm not forcing you out of here right now. These guys Kenny has aren't so nice. You know that. They don't give a crap about your foster siblings or parents. If Kenny decides to put a hit out on you instead of just this grab for a talk, I can guarantee that getting you will be there first priority and will do anything to get the job done."  
She seemed pretty serious, but it could have just been the drugs. I sighed, thinking about my new foster family I actually liked. What if something happened to one of them because I didn't take Kayla seriously.  
"Leave." I tell her calmly and open the door. She walks out with out a fuss and down the stairs. I follow her and lead her out the front door. As she exits she says one last thing.  
"Just in case I'll be waiting. Don't be an idiot Cori. Don't put your foster family in danger," she whispered. I had to hand it to Kayla, whether she was using or not, she was one smooth talker. She probably could convince you to do something you would never do or make you feel guilty for something you didn't even do in an instant.  
I walk back into the kitchen where everyone was cleaning up from dinner.  
"That was quick." Steph said placing a few dishes in the sink.  
"She had to get home for curfew," I lied.  
"To bad, she seemed so nice, I was going to offer that she could stay for a family movie if she wanted." Leena said wiping down the table.  
I shrug and take a seat at the table as Brandon, Jesus, Jude, Callie, and Marianna all head upstairs.  
Steph places my dinner down infront of me, lasagna.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem sweets." She said back and handed me a fork.  
"We'll we both are going to change into some comfy clothes and then go start the movie. Whenever you are done you can join the rest of the family and watch if you want."  
I nod taking in a mouthful of lasagna. As they both head upstairs they kiss the top of my head and I smile. I finish my dinner just in time for the start of the movie. Everyone sat in the family room. Callie and Jude were curled up in balls next to each other on the love seat. Steph, Lenna, and Brandon sat on the bigger couch together while Marianna took a chair and Jesus sat in a bean bag chair. I looked at everyone before I sat down. Everyone seemed so content and happy. What if what Kayla said was true? What if Kenny's guys did come after me and I somehow got one of them hurt. I really didn't want that to happen, but like what were the chances if that actually happening? Or was it even true? Kayla was definitely high so how reliable was her information? I shake all of the thoughts out of my head and sit on the floor. I tune into the movie: Grownups  
Around 10:30 we finished the movie and everyone went up stairs, exhausted. Everyone in the house went to sleep, even Leena and Steph. I however, laid in my bed and stared up at the ceiling thinking about everything Kayla had said. I just didn't want anything to happen to them, they were all just so nice, so innocent like Kayla had said. I looked over at my clock, 11:47. If I left now I could still meet Kayla at the coffee shop. I kicked off my covers and hopped out of bed. I pulled on a pair of jeans, a tank top, and a light hoodie. My heart started beating faster in my chest as I pulled out my shoes from my closet. I can't believe it, I was actually nervous. After I slip on my shoes, I head for the window and open it up. Luckily my room had two windows that were directly over a portion of the roof of the house, so it would be easy to get out. As I was about to step out I turn back around and head over to my dresser. I open the middle door and find the shoebox I had hidden in the back. I place it on the top of the dresser and look inside it. I take out some papers and photos that were on top. I take a breath as I pull out what I was looking for, it was my first foster dads police badge that I was given at his funeral by one of his friends. I rub my fingers over the shinny metal badge: Boston police, first in the nation, 1732. I kiss it for luck, like I always did, before sliding it into my boot. I also pull out a chain with two rings on it, my parents wedding rings. My dad had left them for me when he gave me up, I never really got why, but they brought me comfort I think because it was something I always had. I slip the necklace over my neck and tuck the rings and chain into my shirt. I put back the papers and photos in the shoebox and place it back in the dresser drawer. I head over to the window again and step out onto the roof. I close the window and sit down on the roof. I slide to the edge and slip down so I was holding on, dangling. I drop down to the ground landing on my feet, but then stumbling back onto my butt. I get up and begin walking down the road.  
Fifteen minutes later I arrived at the parking lot off the coffee shop. It wasn't that hard to spot Kayla's car considering it was the only one there. I walked over and knocked on the window before opening the door and sliding into the passenger seat next to her. She looks at me and then starts the car. We don't say a word to each other. She drives and I stare out the window and watched as it began to rain. After 40 minutes of driving we arrived back in the city and at the place we wanted to be. Kayla pulled her car up to the curb and got out of the car. I followed flipping up my hood, to keep dry. We walked down the side walk a bit until we came to an old night club place. Its sign flickered above, Club 333. Kayla leads me inside. The club wasn't even a club, it was just a bar with a few pool tables and really loud music. There was just enough people to fill the bar and few pool tables. It was a pretty sad excuse for a club actually. Kayla contined walking until she reached the back of the place. She led me through the kitchen and into an office sorta space. I was getting more nervous by the second, but then I realized it was just like old times. I was back to where I used to be.  
I waited at the door as Kayla stepped further inside. The room had a desk and a big leather chair which was swiveled backwards so I couldn't see the person in it, Kenny I figured. There were two other chairs, a filing cabinet, and four big hearty guys standing in each corner. They didn't even look at me or Kayla, they just stared into nothingness.  
Kayla coughed and then spoke, inching closer to the desk.  
"She's here."  
Kayla slipped into a chair infront of the desk.  
The large chair began to swivel around and I looked at the floor as it was about to reveal the person I hated most.  
"Great Kayla."

I looked up instantly. That was not Kenny's voice at all. Sitting in the chair was not Kenny, but another man. He was white, but still looked gangster. He had tattoos everywhere and had that full of it look on his face. I stared at him.  
"Your not Kenny."


	12. Ty Grasso

_**So this chapter is a little darker then the rest. I hope its still ok though. I have something planned between Callie and Cori so that's the reason for this chapter.**_

* * *

I flip my hood back down revealing my whole face.  
"Your right darling, I'm not Kenny." The man says getting up from his desk and waking towards me.  
"What the hell Kayla? I came for Kenny, not him!" I tell at her. She just turns her head towards me, not moving from her position, and shrugs. The man looks at Kayla too, but then right back to me.  
"See darling, I'm the new Kenny." He says getting closer to me. I could smell the alchol on his breath and I took a step back. "Your little snitching got him put in jail. He left me in charge and told me to finish what he started. YOU," he steps closer, "are one of the many things he left on his list of stuff to fix, so here you are."  
I give him a back off sorta look.  
"You know Kay, you never told me she was hot." The man takes my hair on the back of my head and yanks it back so my head goes up. He bends his head down and smells my neck. That was it, I already hated him just like Kenny.  
Kayla looks over at both of us. "She smells nice too." He says looking from Kayla to me and back. Kayla just shrugs again.  
"I didn't know that stuff was important to you." She mumbles.  
He continues to hold my head back in that akward, annoying, awful position.  
"So you are the girl that brought down Kenny? You know, I was imagining someone a bit more, I don't know, macho?"  
"Sorry to disappoint." I say. He smiles at me and I get the chills for some reason. I have dealt with a fair amount of creeps while on the streets, but this guy just seemed different to me. Maybe it was the drugs or maybe it was just the fact that I haven't been around them for so long that I have forgotten just what creeps they all are.  
"Hey Grasso, can I get my cash or what?" Kayla yells to him. The man, apparently named Grasso, looks over at one of his guys who throws a role of cash at Kayla. She catches it and gets up from her seat. She exits the room brushing me as she walks past.  
"Good luck." She says into my ear.  
I scowl at her as she leaves. Grasso motions for one of his guys to shut the door after she exits. He pulls me over to a chair infront of his desk and sits me down, releasing his grip from my hair.  
"What do you want with me?" I ask as he sits down.  
"See I was going to do some nasty stuff to make sure you never ever snitch again, but now I just don't know." Grasso says folding his hands and and leaning in to the desk.  
"We'll your quick to the point.." I say under my breath. "Yeah well see, my dilemma is it would be hard to ruin a face as pretty as yours."

Was he flirting with me? Eww, nasty. Definite creep.

"Thanks I guess." I Keep keeping totally calm.  
He pulls some drugs out from his desk, cocaine to be more specific. He he looks at me and pushes some forward, but I shake my head and push it back to him. He gets up from his chair and walks up behind me. He runs his hand through my hair. I don't move.  
"Look Grasso? I'm not snitching anymore. I'm not doing the drug business anymore."  
"Call me Ty." He says placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrug my shoulders in attempt to get his hand off, but it had little effect.  
"Fine Ty. Listen, I'm here because I was suppose to get some punishment or something, but you just told me that wasn't happening so I think I'm going to leave." I get up out of my chair and begin to walk towards the door, but he grabs my wrist. I tug and tug, but he doesn't let go. I give him a bitter look.  
"Get off Ty."  
"I can see why Kenny wanted you back after you ratted him out. You are fiesty. I like fiesty."  
Before I knew what was happening, he pulled me close to him and began kissing me. I pushed him off of me, taking a large step back close to the door. I looked around the room. I was not in a good position. Although the guys in the corners were still in there places they were all looking at me and so was Ty. He stepped closer to me and I stepped back. I moved to the side and he did too. We did this little dance all the way until I was up against a wall.

"Come on darling." He says.  
"Let me go. I don't want trouble." I say angrily. He doesn't say anything back. He places both of his arms on either sides of me and steps closer so our bodies were touching. It was so nasty, he smelt like beer and cheep cologne and he was kinda sweaty. He leans his head close to mine, but I turn my head away.  
"Don't be like that darling."  
He kisses my neck and I hate it. I try pushing him off me, but it doesn't work. He grabs both of my arms with one if his hands and pins them above my head.  
"Cori right?" I look away from him and say nothing. He kisses my neck again.  
"Or maybe Little maxi?" I cringe when I here the name. It was the name Kenny loved. I take a breath in and try to move away from him, but it doesn't work at all, he was strong, fit, and twice my size.  
"Just let me go, Ty." I say looking into his eyes. Maybe if he saw how upset I was he would let me go. I was more pissed then anything actually. "Let me go Ty." I say sincerely. Instead he plants another kiss on my lips and I quickly turn away ending it. I look down and see his free hand taking off my hoodie. He manges to get it off, pulling it up through my arms he had pinned to the wall. He tosses it onto the floor and kissed my neck again. His hand slips under my tank top and I feel his cold rough hand on my stomach. I shut my eyes, remembering how I felt the exact same thing when Kenny did it to me at the warehouse, when he went looking for a wire that wasn't there. His hand moves up my stomach and all around, but this was now definitely enough.  
"Stop it now." I yell in frustration. I squirm and push and try kicking. He takes his hand out of my shirt and uses it to press my shoulder down hard to the wall. He pushes his body up against mine to stop me from squirming and kicking.  
"Get off of me!" He takes the hand that was nailing my shoulder the wall and slips ot behind my back bringing me closer to plants another kiss on my lips and this time I bite his lips in return. He backs his head away and looks at me with disgust. I spit in his face. He looks even madder. He suddenly throws me to the ground before I can even attempt to move, he kneels down on top of me.  
I try kicking and moving, but like before it was little use. He pinned my arms down to the foor and practically sat on my lower half so I was unable to pretty much move my legs. I didn't look at him, but he must have looked at his guys or motioned to them because all four of them began exiting the room.  
"Shit." I whispered and took a breath, this was not about to happen. I watched as they all left through the door not even caring about what was taking place before them. The door shut and he looked down at me and I shut my eyes. He kissed my cheek and I moved my head back and forth in return in an eforts to keep his lips off mine. He begins kissing my upper chest close to my neck.

"Please, just let me go, don't do this." I begged him. I was getting really scarred now and I normally don't get scared, but I guess this was my breaking point. "If you want to punish me just punch me or kick me or something." I looked down, he was undoing his belt buckle. He smiles at me. "Don't do this Ty." I say softly.  
"Shh, don't worry." he whispers in my ear. I try to wrestle free again, but nothing works. He kisses all around my collar bone and begins to try to take off my tank top. "Everything is going to be ok, you'll see."


	13. Going home

_**You guys can just get right to reading-no note today.**_

* * *

"Everything is going to be ok."

His words echoed I'm my head as I shut my eyes. He plants another kiss on my lips harder then all the rest. He whispers it in my ear again slower this time.

"Everything. Is. Going. To. Be. Ok." Ty's voice was so reassuring, it was creepy.

No, everything was no going to be ok. With that little sentence I became enraged. Everything was not going to be ok. Nothing was ever going to be ok. I went from being scared and upset to infuriated. I looked directly into his eyes.  
"Get off me Ty!" I scream as loud as I can, hoping someone in the building would hear. I begin thrashing about as much as possible, trying to turn around, kick, and move my arms. I stop my thrashing and take a few deep breaths in. He looks at me and smiles. I stare blankly into his eyes and then I do the first thing that comes to mind, I head butt him. In the movies they make it seem not that bad, but like this really hurt. He relases his grip off my arms and clutches his nose instead. I didn't have time to think about how much my own head was hurting. I quickly moved away from him and got off the ground. I grabbed my hoodie up off the floor and rushed out of the door. I looked left and right and decided I would go right. I ran down the hall, turned left and went down another hall where I found an emergency exit door. I barelled through it and found myself in an ally way. The door shut behind me and I took a second to catch my breath. I let the rain hit my face for a few seconds as I closed my eyes and just breathed. After a few seconds I slipped on my hoodie and flipped my hood back up. I walked down the alley and came to the street, I kept my head down as I walked to the nearest bus stop.  
I got to the stop just as the bus was arriving. I waited on the curb as it opened it doors. I bent down and slipped the emergency 20 out of my boot. I stepped onto the bus.  
"Where you headed kid?" The bus driver asked me.  
"About thirty minutes east? Do you go that way?"  
He shakes his head.  
"We're going west kid, you're better off calling a taxi."  
I nod and and get off the bus. Great. This was just fantastic. I walk down the sidewalk in the rain. I start heading east because I figure that's where I'm headed. After a while, I think all the adrenaline must have drained out of me because I started having this bad headache. I touched my head under my hood. It was wet. I look at my fingers: blood. Fantastic. I guess that's what you get when you use your own head as a weapon. I decide that an upcoming bar looks safe enough to use the bathroom and ask to use the telephone. I walk inside, there weren't bouncers or anything, but I saw the bar tender eying me as I walk through. I keep my head down and head to the back of place where the restrooms were. I knocked on the door to see if anyone was in there. There was no answer back so I went in. The minute I opened the door I got a wave of this nasty smell. I don't know what came over me, but I suddenly felt super nauseous and I ran to the toliet. I puke just when I get there. I start to feel dizzy so I sit down next to the toliet, my back up against the wall. I take a deep breath and place my head in between my knees. I wanted desperately to be back at the Fosters. Why had I even come here in the first place? What was wrong with me? This is why I never wanted to come back to the city before.

I get up off the floor, flush the toliet, and walk over to sink. I turn on the extra cold water. I place both hands on opposite sides of the sink and look in the mirror. My eye makeup I had neglected to take off before bed, was almost to the point of being raccoon eyes. My eyes looked tired and my whole face looked depressed, defeated. I pull back my hair on the corner of my forehead to see a small gash and bump where I had used my head to hit Ty. The hair around it was blood soaked and stained, but the blood hadn't made it any farther down my face. Also in my hair was a little bit of puke, which was just nasty. I reach and grab a few paper towels and run them under the cold water. I use them to first get the nasty smelling puke out of my hair. I toss the towels into the trash when I am done and grab a few more. I run these paper towels under the water like the last ones, but I use these ones to clean my bloody hair and the cut on my head. I brush over it not caring about the pain just doing it quickly. I wanted to get out of here. I throw the towels in the trash again and finally rinse my whole face with the water. I dry it off and look in the mirror. I wipe under my eyes, fixing the trace amounts of eye makeup left there and flip my hood back up.I walk out of the bathroom and head over to the bar.  
"Can I use your phone please?" I ask the bartender.  
"Wondering when you were going to ask." He says and hands me the wireless phone.I hold the phone in my hands and look at the glowing numbers.  
"Do you know the number for a taxi?"  
He laughs a little and motions for me to hand over the phone. He quickly dials a number on the phone and tells them an address very fast. Obviously he had done this many times. He places the phone in the holder and smiles back to me. I nod and walk outside.  
I wait on the steps for the taxi. It comes a few minutes later. I tell him where I want to go and hop into the back seat. 30 minutes later he stops the car.  
"This is as far as I can take you on a 20."  
I nod and get out of the taxi. I hand him the money and begin walking. The rain was beating down harder now and thankfully it was only a 15 minute walk back to the Fosters. As I arrive at the house I can't be any happier. I try the front door in a slight chance it wasn't locked, but of course it was. I was going to have do what I did last time, hop the fence. I look around for the trash can, but it wasn't there.  
"Crap." I say out loud. It must be in the garage. What the hell was I going to do now? I never thought about how I was going to get back in when I had left earlier. I never really do actually, which is an issue.  
I circle around the house. I look at my room's windows. I knew I had left it unlocked, but there was no way of getting onto the roof area where the window was. I continue to walk around the house. I stop when I see one of those lattice things right under Jesus' room. Can I trust Jesus though? Well I don't really have a choice do I. I start to climb up the lattice and make my way onto the roof part at his window. I get good footing and then try opening his window. It pops open and I become so happy. I open it slowly and quietly. Jesus turns in his bed and I freeze. He still looks like he was sleeping so I slip one leg through the window.  
"Cori?" Jesus says and I jump a little. Crap, I'm in trouble now.

* * *

**_Should Steph and Leena get involved or should this be something between Jesus and Cori only? Comment below!_**


	14. Secrets and Lies

Jesus gets out of his bed, throwing the covers aside. I am so glad he doesn't sleep naked, that would be awkward. I slide through the rest of the window and stand before him in the darkness of his room.

"What the hell are you doing?" He whispers as he steps closer to me.

"I needed to get back in." I say stepping past him away from the window.

"No shit. I mean what are you doing coming through my window?" he says reaching past me as I move and shutting the window before more rain enters.

"Everything was locked." I shrug.

He glances at the clock. "Really? Who would've thought at 4am things would be locked," he yell whispers.

I calmly begin to walk to the door trying not to act any different than my usual self, although I was still a bit upset from earlier. "Ok, ok, sorry. I'm just going to go to my own room and let you ge-"

Jesus grabs my wrist to stop me from opening the door and I wince. I guess my wrist must have been a bit bruised by Ty's physicalness. I hadn't noticed till now.

"Wait," he leans over, my wrist still in hand, and flips on the lights, "you're not getting away that easily. Why are you getting back so late?"

I turn around and look at him. What did he want me to say? Yeah well see Jesus, I just went out for a fun night in the city with my my old friend Kayla, who wants to kill me, to have friendly conversation with my former boss, drug dealer, and murder, Kenny. Unfortunately Kenny couldn't make it because he was being held up elsewhere so I met his new main man Ty who smells like cheap cologne and beer. After Ty payed Kayla a nice amount of cash to resolve a debt of some sort she left me hanging which lead to myself and Ty having a thrilling conversation to say the least. Unfortunately for him, it ended abruptly when I had to force him to stop trying to rape me. After that fun time I went to a bar where I proceeded to puke my guts out in a nasty bathroom. I later made friends with the bartender who called me a taxi and I rode home. Using my emergency twenty dollars I had, I made it 15 minutes from here. I walked the rest of the way home in the lovely rain we are having. I arrived and decided that your room was the best way to get back inside before I caught phenomena or was caught by Lena or Stef. Time just got away from me,Jesus.

Yeah, I was totally going to tell him that.

Not.

"I just went out with a lost track of time." I say quietly.

"Is this friend that girl from before? Kayla?" he asks, but I say nothing. "That's the one you got into a fight with a few weeks ago right?"

I'm stunned, "how-" he cuts me off, "Callie told me because she was worried about you. I see you more of the time at school so she asked me to keep an eye on you because she was worried you could have had a concussion from the punch she slammed into your face."

"Nice to know people can keep a secret around here." I mumble and decide to sit down in the chair to my left. My hood accidently falls off, revealing my disheveled state. He squats down in front of me.

"What the hec happened to you?" He whispers looking me in the eyes. The only physical sign of trauma was the bump and cut on my head, but that was buried within my hair, I am pretty sure it was only visible if you were looking for it. He must have been seeing the defeated look I had seen before plastering my face back at the bar in the bathroom. That or I actually looked more beat up than I thought.

"Nothing happened Jesus." I say and get up from the chair making my way towards the door. He grabs my wrist again and I wince.

"If you don't tell me I'm getting moms," he said sincerely, but forcefully like he really meant it.

I turn around to face him once more, "Look Jesus I'm okay, there is no need to tell your moms."

He shook his head at me. "No Cori. You don't look ok to me."

He only had known me for what? A little more than a month? How could he possibly know when I'm good and not good. I shouldn't have come to his room, he was making this whole thing a bigger deal than it needed to be.

"Jesus, I am fine." I was getting a bit angry now,but I continued to keep my voice a whisper level.

"No you are not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not." In one quick step he goes past me and opens the door about to walk through it himself. Crap. I pull him back in the room and quietly shut the door. He was just about to tell the moms.

"Fine, fine you really want to know?" I was going to have to make up some stuff on the spot because I couldn't really tell him what happened tonight.

"Yes." He sits on his bed and I begin to talk.

"Um so you were right about Kayla, she came over today to tell me some people I know needed to talk to me." Off to a good start, that's not a lie. Susan the therapist did say I should try to stop lying to people.

"So I decided to go with her, I thought we were just going to meet up somewhere local, but instead she said we had to go talk to these guys in the city. She drove me there and we went and ahh talked to them."

"So yo-"

"Can I finish before the questions?"

He nods and I resume talking as I sit down in his chair.

"So we go and talk to these three guys and after a while the conversation gets pretty heated and ahh Kayla got really mad and she stormed out. One of the guys went after her, to try to fix something he said, but my guess, she was probably long gone. The other two guys I was left with, started to get really pissed at each other and they started like fighting. They looked like they were trying to kill each other so I decided to um try to break it up. When I went to go push one of the guys away from the other, he accidentally pushed me into a wall pretty hard. The fighting stopped though when he saw um what he had done. They tried to say sorry and stuff and ask if I needed a ride home because Kayla was gone, but I told them to forget about it and I left. Umm I then got a taxi, but I only had a 20 so he only could get me close to here. I walked the rest of the way and you know the rest."

"Were these guys drug dealers?" He asks. I shrug.

"Yeah, umm they offered me a job, but I told them no. I told them I couldn't and I wouldn't because I was done with that crap."

"What did they say to that?"

"Ahh you know they just like tried to convince me because I was the best and they wanted the best back."

He nodded.

"Then they started fighting about some stuff that I didn't um completely follow and that was the end of it."

"Did they hurt you?" He asked getting up from the bed.

"Na, not really." I tell him shaking my head.

"They threw you against the wall and you're trying to tell me you came out unscathed?"

"I just have a bruise on my shoulder. That's it."

He gives me one of those I don't believe you looks and stands in front if me without saying anything. He wasn't going to give up. I sigh and slip my hoodie off my shoulders and swivel around so he can see my bruised shoulder."

"Crap," he whispers and pokes it.

"Don't poke it!" I whisper yell and turn back around.

"Sorry sorry, it just- it looks bad. Your shoulder looks like a hamburger."

"Oh nice. Thanks Jesus." I say, rolling my eyes. He laughs a little.

"Can I go get some sleep now?" I ask him. He nods and opens the door for me.

"Just promise you won't go out again with them."

"I promise...and your not going to tell Stef and Lena?"

"Nope."

"Thanks."

I go back to my room and lay down on my bed. I barely have enough energy to get undressed, but I slip of my shoes and socks, placing my fosters dads badge on the nightstand, and take off my jeans and hoodie and throw them somewhere in my room. I crawl under the covers and fall asleep and for once I had no nightmares. I guess that's just how exhausted I was.

The next morning my alarm clock woke me up with those annoying screeching beeps.I shut it off and proceeded to get up out of my bed. Then my body remembers what it went through last night. My whole body feels sore and my head hurts like crazy. I groan and fall back unto my nice soft pillow. I lay there for a while until my alarm clock goes off again telling me I really need to get up. I pretty much literally roll out of bed and grab a towel and clothes and go to the bathroom. I knock on the door and nobody was in there which was good because I had no patience to wait. I go in and shut the door. I take off my tank top and realize I never took of my necklace from last night. I take it off and place the wedding rings on the sink and I turn on the shower. As it gets hot I look in the mirror. I turn to see my bruised shoulder. Jesus was right, it did look like a hamburger. Thanks Ty. I lean closer and part my hair so I can see the bump on my head. The bleeding had stopped last night, so there was just a leftover cut and bump, concealed by my dark hair, thankfully. I look down at my legs. My thighs had two round bruises on them, one on each leg from where Ty dug his knees in to keep me from moving. I turn away, strip off my remaining undergarments and hop into the shower. The hot water stings my body at first, but then its all right. I let the water beat down on my shoulder and after about 15 minutes in the shower I get out. I throw on a bra and underwear, dry my hair with the hair dryer and begin to put on my makeup. As I reach in the cabinet to grab my makeup stuff I notice the bruises on my wrist from Ty's strong grip. They were nowhere near as bad as the one on my back, but they were definitely visible. It was just going to be another thing I had to hide. I continue on with what I was doing and as I lean into the mirror to put on some eyeliner the door opens and I jump a little. I see Callie through the mirror and I immediately turn around trying to hide my back from her, but then realize it was no use because of the bruises on the front of my thighs.

"Oh! Sorry Cori I," she stops for a second, "I didn't realize you were in here. I'm sorry I'll come back later."

"Ok." I tell her, not really knowing what to say. She leaves the bathroom and shuts the door. This time I lock it after her and go back to finishing my makeup. I didn't need someone else barging in on me. I hope she didn't see notice my bruises, even though it was a slim chance. I felt like Callie would definitely tell Stef and Lena considering how she already asked Jesus to watch out for me. This was not going to be good. I finish my makeup, throw on the rest of my clothes (a long sleeved light shirt and jeans to cover everything) and my wedding ring necklace and leave the bathroom. I go back into my room, dropping my old clothes and towel in the laundry bin. I grab my backpack and head down stairs. As I head down stairs I pass Jesus' room. I hear voices as I pass and decide to listen in, it was Jesus and Callie.

"Why does Cori have all those bruises Jesus?"

Callie was always so protective. Especially of her little brother Jude. I didn't really get it, well I got the Jude thing but I mean why was she so protective over me? I'm not her sister or anything.I can fend for myself.

"Well I don't really know if I should tell you."

There was a pause and then Jesus continued talking. "Look, she snuck out last night and she had to break up a fight after Kayla left her."

"Jesus, I asked you to keep an eye on her."

"Well its not my fault she got that bruise on her shoulder, don't get mad at me!"

"Jesus, she has more than the bruise covering her shoulder."

"What?"

"She has them everywhere."

"She said that the guy accidentally pushed her into a wall, she only showed me her shoulder. Are you sure? Maybe there from her field hockey or something."

"Jesus, those types of bruises, they don't get there like that." Callie says getting quieter.

"You don't think." Jesus says getting quiet as well. The stop talking for a minute.

"We got to tell moms." Jesus says.

"Before we do that, let me talk to her. Maybe I'm wrong, I hope I'm wrong."

"Callie" he begins to say but then goes quiet.

If they talked to Stef and Lena I could totally count on packing my bags tonight. Lena explicitly said no drugs whatsoever and then what do I do? I go out with Kayla, a druggy, to go meet a drug dealer. Pretty sure that crosses the no drug line and unfortunately there are bruises to prove it all happened. I was screwed.

"Just don't say anything yet Jesus ok?"

With that I decide to head downstairs for breakfast before they come out and find me snooping. I drop my bag at the base of the stairs and plop down at the table after grabbing some orange juice. I then realize that I had brought my bag down stairs for nothing considering it was a saturday morning.I look at the clock 8:12. I literally could have slept for another 2 hours if I wanted to.

"Your up early Cori. How do you want your eggs sweets?" Stef said facing me.

Stef and Lena have actually started treating me like I was one of their own daughters recently. I can't complain or anything because its nice be treated like that, but it was definitely different and it was going to make it that much harder to leave to go to a different foster home when I have to leave. At first I liked it here because it wasn't close to that part of the city where I used to live, but now I actually started to like it because it wasn't not only safe, but the people were really caring too. For the first time, it definitely was going to be hard to leave. I look back at Stef, to continue our mini conversation, almost blanking out o her for a second.

I shrug and take a sip of my juice. "Whatever is easiest." To be honest I actually hated eggs, but I always ate them because I didn't want to get on Stef or Lena's bad side. I get up from the table and go over to the medicine box. My head had been killing me ever since I woke up this morning, so I decided to try some advil to stop the headache. Steph glances over at me.

"What are you grabbing Cori?" She asks kindly.

"I just have a bit of a headache, so I'm grabbing some advil. I think I must be getting sick or something."

She walks over to me and places a hand on my forehead, which hurt even though she wasn't' actually touching the bump I had.

"You do feel a little warm, maybe you are coming down with a cold or something." Power of suggestion I guess because I didn't actually feel sick at all, just sore. She walks back over to the stove where she was making breakfast and I sit down at the table. I take my advil and then eat my eggs slowly and carelessly. We get into a conversation about school and field hockey and then she changes the subject to Kayla.

"So your friend Kayla, was it nice seeing her last night?"

"Umm yeah. It was good."

"She in the same foster home as you right?"

"Yeah." I go along with it cause honestly I didn't quite remember what Kayla had told Stef and Lena last night, but it sounded right.

"Um she was with me in my last one. It was just both of us with this older couple." In reality it was just me with that older couple,but Kayla could fit in for the purposes of the story.

"So you two must have gotten close then."

"Yeah, but it didn't last long because you know, I ahh decided to go back to the streets with my other friends. We kept in touch though."

"Why did you leave?" Stef asks turning around to face me. I could answer this one truthfully.

"They were both drunks. When they got wasted I had to be there. Instead of them caring for me, I cared for them." Stef nods, but I wasn't done.

"The mom, when she got mad or frustrated, she would throw everything. She didn't care if it went through a window or at my head she would yell and throw hairdryers, plates, cartons of milk, whatever." Stef sat down in front of me.

"The dad would pass out on the couch, but when he woke up in the middle of the night he would start storming around the house yelling at his wife about why she let him get so drunk. It was just a mess and I rather would have been on the streets with my friends and a family that actually cared then stuck with them."

Stef looked at me with those concerned eyes she gets.

"You know you will never have to worry about any of that stuff well you're ?"

"I know." I say nodding my head.

"Good." She gets up from the table and finishes making breakfast for everyone else who had yet to come down. I smile at her, but I don't think she notices.

That was usually the normal extent for conversations between Stef and I, which was nice. She wasn't overbearing, but concerned about how I was doing. She wasn't what I thought she was going to be like when I first learned she was a cop. Stef was a genuinely nice person and it was nice to have genuine people around me for a change. It really was.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	15. We Need to Talk

**_So I just wanted to say that I was reading over my previous chapter and realized there were a few mistakes and stuff and I wanted to say sorry. Hopefully this one is better, but I'm not perfect so you know, probably not. anyways here you go! Hope you enjoy_**_!_

* * *

I had waited all day expecting Callie to get me alone and talk to me, like she told Jesus she would, but when she finally approached me, the subject wasn't even on my mind anymore. It was late and I sat on my bed doing some math homework and there was a knock on my door.  
"Yeah come in!" I say not even getting up.  
The door opens and there stands Callie. Oh yeah, she wanted to talk.  
"What's up?" I ask, trying to be as normal as possible even though I knew why she had come.  
She closes the door and stands infront of my bed.  
"We have to talk."  
"Do you think I can just finish my math homework first? I finally got concentrated and if I stop now I may not pick it up again."  
She shakes her head. Figures. "We have to talk now." She says gently. Callie always talked with this kinda of tone where everything was just ok. It wasn't like she was trying to be reassuring or overly kind or anything, it was like she was trying to keep everything stable and you could here it in her voice, always. If that makes any sense.  
"Fine." I place my books aside and pat the bad, motioning to her to sit.  
"You went out with Kayla last night." She says sitting on my bed. She doesn't waste any time, just got straight to it. There was really no point in lying to her so I just nod my head.  
"Are you crazy?"  
I move my head back in forth, as if I was thinking about it.  
"Maybe a little," I kid.  
"Stop it Cori, I'm serious. Are you looking for a death sentence?"  
I shake my head. "It complicated."  
"She beat you up last time, what's so complicated?"  
"Callie I really don't want to ge-"  
"Look Cori, I know what it's like always having to fight your own battles, but when your here, you don't need to. Lena and Stef-"  
"Lena and Stef will just make things worse." I get up from the bed, turning away from her. I hated talking about this stuff with people sometimes. It always gets me so on edge and agitated.  
"They won't make anything worse." She gets up from the bed and places a hand on my bruised shoulder. I wince and she notices.  
"Yeah I thought that would hurt." She takes her hand off my shoulder.  
"Then why would you do it?" I turn around to face her.  
"Cori you need to talk to Lena and Stef."  
"Why?"  
"I think you know why."  
"No, I honestly don't. Why don't you tell me?"I was being tough now. I couldn't have her telling her moms.  
"I think you were um well you know..um taken advantage of?"  
"No I wasn't? I'm completely fine."  
"Really? Then what's with the massive bruise on your shoulder?"  
"When I went out with Kayla last night and I ended up breaking up a fight, but I got shoved into a wall. Ask Jesus, he will tell you the same thing. I told all of this to him last night."  
"I don't think your telling the truth."  
"Yes I am." I go to sit back down on the bed, but she grabs my arm. She pulls up my shirt sleeve.  
"And this is from getting thrown against a wall?" I turn away. The bruise looked even more hand shaped then before.  
"It's nothing." I say and sit down on the bed taking my arm back.  
"Cori did someone hurt you?" I don't say anything I just grab my math book and decide to start my work again, but Callie persists.  
"Did someone rape you?" I still say nothing.  
"Cori," Callie sits on the bed infront of me, "I know you may feel it was your fault and stuff, but trust me I have been through this before..."  
I zone out for a second. Did she just say she was raped before? What?  
"Cori? If someone did hurt you then you need to tell Lena and Stef."  
I shake my head. "He didn't get the far." I mumble.  
"What?"  
"When I said I was fine, I ment it. He tried, but didn't get that far." I look into her eyes. " I stopped him, end of story."  
"You don't have to be tough around me, I know what it's like to have been in your situation."  
Yeah it was kinda scary, but I wasn't about to admit that to her, it would just give her more of a reason to talk to her moms.  
"Callie, honestly I'm fine. I have been through so much worse you dont even know. I'm not being tough, I just need you to not tell the moms because then, never mind." I stop talking.  
"What's going to happen if I tell the moms Cori?"  
Dammit, I was really going to have to tell her this wasn't  
"If you tell the moms, Stef will get involved with all of her police stuff. People on the streets will hear I am back working with the cops again and a lot of people will want a bullet in my head for it. Most of them already do for the last time." I say it with an angry tone.  
"Stef can protect you! She did it for me and she can do it for you! She won't make things worse."  
"You don't get it!"  
"What do you mean I don't get it!?"  
"You couldn't possibly understand!"  
"I think I could if you just give me a try...my rapist came back into my life, he said if I told anyone I would be dead, I tried handeling it by myslef and it didn't work, I then told Stef and he ended up being arrested. So tell me what I may not get or couldn't possibly understand," she says to me, getting angry herself.  
I take a breath trying to calm down.  
"Callie, I'm sorry about what happened to you, but this is different. When I ment you wouldn't get it, I just ment that this isn't the same thing, that things can't work how they worked for you." I take another deep breath and continue. "You had one guy coming after you, I have an entire gang. If you put one person in jail it doesn't solve the problem there are just more to take their place...I made a stupid choice, and risked working with the police in return for a new start with my friends and...I lost it all. Everything that is happening to me, is my fault. It's one of those things that I am just going to have to tough out alone." I say all of it calmly and slowly.  
"Cori you don't have to tough it out alone." She says sincerely.  
"Yes I do Callie. Unlike you and Jude I have a slim chance of getting adopted. Trust me, Lena and Stef don't want it to end up being the Brady Bunch. I need to tough this out on my own because I have to get used to it. When I get placed in a new foster family, I'm not going to have to have a cop to protect me or you or anyone else to support me," I pause for a second. "Callie will you just please listen to me when I say, if you tell Stef and Lena, when I move to a new foster family, whatever it is that's happening now will seem like nothing to what will happen then. So please, I beg you, don't talk to them."  
I had to convince her not to tell them. Even if that ment sharing a little more than I wanted to, I was going to make it work. She looks at me fore a few seconds and then speaks.  
"Ok, but I'm still going to have Jesus watch out for you..."  
"Really?"  
"That or the moms are going to know everything."  
"Fine." That was probably going to be the only compromise I would get out of Callie. Surprisingly, she gives me a quick hug sorta thing and then leaves my room. I sit there on my bed and just think. In the end, that could have gone a lot worse. I lay back on my bed and before I know it, I'm asleep.

* * *

_**Please review and also for maybe the next couple of chapters it may be some one shots with the family. What do you guys think about that? Comment below please! **_


	16. Luke

**_So this is just a little chapter. It's not as good as the rest, but it's ok. Hope you guys like it all the same. Read and review please!_**

* * *

Over the next week I tried to watch Callie and Jesus the best I could to make sure they weren't going to say anything to Stef and Lena. As far as I could tell they didn't. Everything went along pretty normally at the Fosters and it was all good. I even made a friend at school, finally.  
It was in the beginning of the week and I was sitting on the beach doing some homework, waiting for Jesus and Marianna to get out of a voliball practice. My field hockey had been cancelled that day, so there was really nothing for me to do. He came and sat down beside me.  
"Hey," he says.  
"Hey," I say and continue with my homework.  
"I'm Luke," he puts out his hand and I shake it. I had seen him around before at school and a few times with Jesus with their skateboard type stuff, but other than that we never really seemed to cross paths. Wait, he is in my chemistry class. He must be here for the homework.  
"Cori." I reply.  
"Nice name."  
"Thanks." He flips his dirty blonde hair back with his was definitely trying to be cool or seem more attractive. To be honest he didn't really need it, he was already pretty hot. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He was muscular like Jesus and about his height too, just a little taller then me.  
"So I ah noticed that since you got here you haven't made a lot of friends, so I just wanted you to know that you can hang with me and my friends if you want."  
I nod. Somehow I always managed to make guy friends before I made friends that were girls. I don't really mind because all my friendships I have had with girl never really work out that well, take Kayla for example.  
"Thanks."  
That was the start of our friendship. The rest of the week he sat with me at lunch and in chemistry. We even hung out a little after school. I almost felt bad for him because I think he wanted an actuall relationship and I wasn't really looking for that, but I still kept his company. He was a really nice guy after all.  
On Sunday night he came over around 4. Myself, Luke, and Jesus played video games for about 2 hours and then we all ate dinner. It was one of those dinners where the conversations just went everywhere.  
After dinner me, Jesus, and Luke were all about to go back to our videogame, but Lena stepped in and asserted her parental authority.  
"Luke didn't you come over to work on a project," she picks up the video game case that was on the coffee table, "not to play GRID?" She tosses the vase down and looks at both of us impatiently.  
I look at Luke and like looks at me. Without saying a word we get up and head up stairs to my bedroom. When we get to my room Luke literally belly flops onto my bed. I grab my books out of my bag and turn to him. He was sleeping, or trying to anyway. I smack him on the back with my book.  
"No way, you are not sleeping right now!" I say light heartedly.  
As the book hits his back he scrambles and gets up sitting on the bed criss cross.  
"Fine fine we will have it your way. Lets do some science."  
Our teacher, Mr. Cane, had assigned us partners to write a 5 page paper on a famous chemist. We were given Mario Molina, the person who discovered the ozone hole in Antarctica and some other important chemistry stuff. We have to read his biography, give a synopsis of his life and experiments, and great achievements. It is quite boring.  
Before sitting on the bed I toss Luke his copy and a notebook and a highlighter.  
"This guy is sooo boring." Luke says as I sit down.  
"Yep, he definitely is, but we are so behind its not even funny."  
He sighs and shifts his position, leaning back against my head board. I do the same.  
"Let's get started!" He says trying to be happy.  
He flips open the book and begins reading out loud.  
"The story of Mario Molina is one to inspire children of every ethnicity. The Nobel Prize-winning Mario Molina has dedicated his life and work to doing scientific research to benefit mankind. The Mario Molina story is truly an example of the proud Hispanic heritage for the young student. As you read this-"  
I interrupt.  
"Are we Hispanic?"  
He shakes his head, "Last time I checked, no."  
"Then why the hec did give us this book? Do I look like I want to embrace my Hispanic heritage to you?" I joke.  
"Ok, calm down chica." We laugh and continue reading, taking turns the entire way.  
I eventually fell asleep, my head resting on his shoulder. He fell asleep too, resting his head on mine. I was thankful for a bit of a nap, I hadn't been sleeping a lot lately so it was nice.  
That was until Stef interrupted it.  
"Cori? Luke? Whatever you are doing, I'm comming in."  
Stef opens the door, but I still didn't wake up. She goes over to us and shakes me awake.  
"Cori, it's time for Luke to go home."  
I open my eyes and see the position we had fallen asleep in. Woops. I push Lukes shoulder and he wakes up too.  
"Oh hey Ms. Foster." He mumbles, stretches, and gets up off the bed. I do the same and help him get his stuff together as Stef watches from the door way.  
"You guys do know when teens say they want to sleep together, ussually that means they want to have sex right? Not actually sleep together?" She jokes with us.  
I flash her a sarcastic smile and push Luke through my door past her. She follows us downstairs. I tell Luke good night and lead him out.  
"We still have to finish the project you know," he says.  
"I know, text me." I shut the door and turn around to find Lena and Stef looking at me.  
"Umm hi."  
Stef raises her eyebrows and Lena looks at me all happy kind of.  
"I know that you too have been spending a lot of time together recently, so we just wanted to go over a few rules." Lena says.  
I hope they know Luke is just a friend because if not this could get awkward. I was about to speak up, but Stef started talking.  
"Mainly we just wanted to say we in know way condone having sex as a teenager in this house."  
I'm kinda taken back by what she has to say. I look at her kinda confused.  
"Then why are there condoms in the bathroom?"  
Stef and Lena steal a quick glance at each other.  
"Well we know that you guys will probably disobey us anyways, so we want you to be protected." Lena tells me.  
"So you put condoms in our bathroom because you know we are going to have sex anyway?" I pause and continue, "So really you actually don't care that much if we have sex you just don't want us to get pregnant or get some pregnant because if you really did care about us not doing it you would try a lot harder instead of resorting to plan b, condoms in the bathroom. And take like right now for instance. You probably wouldn't have had Luke be in my room if you actually cared." I say it as if it was no big deal.  
They look at me kinda stunned.  
"But don't worry guys because Luke is just a friend. And he's a virgin and I'm a virgin and its going to stay that way for a good long while. I already did a good job of screwing up my life, so I have no intentions of adding a possible baby into that mix."  
"Glad to hear that," Lena says contempt. Stef doesn't say anything she just looks at me approvingly.  
"This was a nice little talk we had but I think I'm going to go to bed."  
I walk past them an head up the stairs.  
"Good night!"  
"Nite cori." They both say in unison.


	17. Cursed or Crossed?

**_This is another therapy chapter, before I go back to my other ideas instead of some one-shot sorta chapters like I had thought. Anyways, here you go! Hope you like it, more chapters to come soon! Review please! I love to here comments!_**

* * *

I watch the clock on Susan's desk. 6:51. 6:52. 6:53. I just had to last 25 more minutes and then my appointment would be done. I sit on the couch. She stares at me and I stare back at her. She taps her pen to her clipboard and I tap my fingers on the couch. I feel like I'm in one of those old western stand offs. We were both going to draw our guns at any moment and shoot. Someone was going to win and god I hope that's me.  
At first I didn't really mind going to see Susan today because I was just going to have to do it eventually. There was no way out of it so it was either talk or talk. Then I got into her office and that changed. She didn't want to waste anytime, she got right down to it. I felt like she was asking me all the questions I didn't want to here at the moment. I felt like I was ready to tell the truth, but when ut came down to it, i wasn't. It had been a week since the whole Ty, Kayla thing and I was starting to move past it like I always do. She started asking me about Kayla and Kenny and if I was having any other problems with her. She started asking questions about my nightmares, which I just didn't want to deal with then. Eventually she just stopped talking and told me to start talking because I had answered none of her questions. So now we sit and silence and stare at each other.  
Suddenly the door opens and Susan's assistant, a small middle aged women walks in.  
"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were still with a patient! I didn't hear anyone talking to so I just assumed, I can come back if you want."  
"No Martha it's fine, what do you need." Susan asked turning towards the door.  
"I just wanted to let you know your next appointment just cancelled."  
Susan nods and Martha shuts the door leaving us alone again.  
"Here that Cori? I can keep you here overtime if you need it. I may even suggest it to Lena. Tell her you are on the verge of a major break through? How does that sound?"  
That's what I liked about Susan, she was kinda fun. She was on the younger side so I think she still has some spunk left in her or something because she was not afraid of playing dirty, like lying to Lena. I look at the clock again, 6:56, time needs to pass faster. There was now no way to get out of talking. I think I just lost the standoff.  
At least I get to talk about what I want. Now what do I want to talk about?  
I think about it for a second, looking down at the floor, and then words just start to come out of my mouth. Whether I wanted them to or not, I was talking and I just went with it.  
"I am pretty convinced that some people are eternally cursed. That no matter how hard they try to do something good, it won't turn out that way. It will blow up in their faces and everything will go wrong in the end. Or just go plain bad without them even trying to do good or something, like they are a bad magnet. Everything that happens to them is just shit. For a while I thought I was one of those people until the Fosters took me in. I thought maybe I just had it bad before, I was unlucky, but I wasn't eternally doomed, you know. Then recently I was thinking maybe I am just doomed, because what seemed like a utopia for a while, was slowly starting to crumble because of my past. And no matter how much I want to and try to, I can't forget the past because it made me and got me to where I am even though it was riddled with badness. I was always cursed and now the bad just had a slow time getting around to me, finding me, I guess. Maybe that's just how it was supposed to be. Maybe I am right and some people are really cursed. But the thing is I made friend and now I'm not to sure if I am right at all. He reminds me of someone that I used to know who was something special. I remembered this day when it was poring rain and we were sitting on the steps of his brothers appartment because he had locked us out. He told me that we all have our crosses to bear. Some seem larger while many seem smaller and some seem far easier or greater to work with through others eyes, but when it comes down to it, everyone struggles with their cross. If we didn't struggle their would be know point in bearing it. Some struggles may last a lifetime and others a day, but everyone gets through it, even if it may not work out as expected or wanted. Jesus excepted his cross, it was heavy and it was a burden and it was a struggle. His road was long with highs and lows, bumps and divots. He made it to the end so why shouldn't we? Why should we be expecting anything different...that's what my friend told me. So when I look back on it now, I don't know if want to believe that I'm cursed or that I just was given a pretty heavy cross. Either way though, I can't fight against it. I can't get the cross off my back and I can't get rid of a curse. Life doesn't work that way. Neither does God. Which may suck, but I am just going to have deal with it. Because that's what I have always done. I deal because if I don't there is now way I am going to be able to carry my cross to the end. It just not going to work."  
I look at the clock 7:09. Dammit. Six more minutes, almost there. I look at Susan who was just still staring at me. She looked impressed, but I had no idea why. I don't even really know where all of that came from. I mean I'm not even that religious so where did all of that Jesus stuff come from? I have no idea. Maybe all this weekly therapy stuff was actually helping. You know, helping me get in touch with my inner feelings or emotions or whatever. Susan keeps looking at me and I look at her for a few more minutes. Here and there she rights something down on her clip board but only stops looking at me for a second.  
The clock reads 7:12.  
I speak up, "Can I go know? I spoke so I should be good right? I mean I didn't write in my journal but that's my choice right? Can I go?"  
Without a word she nods. So this is the silent treatment. Nice. I get up from the couch and walk out.  
"Bye Susan." I say as I open the door.  
Usually she says bye back, but I get nothing, only the scratching of her pen on her paper. I shut the door quietly. She's probably writing down I'm a psychopath now, that I need to be admitted because of my complete insanity. Sadly, it probably would be better then my next foster home when Stef and Lena can't keep me anymore or don't want to. I should keep that in mind: go crazy to get out of foster family that sucks. Seems like a legit plan?


	18. Hopeless Wanderer

_**So this chapter is set up a little differently then the rest of the chapters, but I still hope you like it! Comment bellow if you liked it! Sorry it's kinda long.**_

* * *

A few weeks ago I told my therapist that I didn't know if I was cursed or just had really big cross to bear. Now, sitting on the floor in the stark white hallway, back against the wall,knees to my chest, head to my knees, arms wrapped around my body, I knew my answer. I am cursed. Nothing that ever happens to me is good, and tonight was proof.

3 hours ago.

"Have a good time." I say as I walk Stef out the door. Tomorrow was Brandon's birthday and they had decided to take him to dinner and this movie he has been wanting to see for weeks. The only problem was that is pg-13, so it was not appropriate for Jude. I volunteered to stay home with Jude, and play babysitter while the rest of the family had some fun. Although I felt like I was already on Stef and Lena's goods side it was always a good idea to earn the brownie points when you can, in case you do actually get in trouble. Which is why I stayed home, to earn those brownies points.  
Around six I began to make dinner for the two of us: homemade macaroni and cheese and veggie salad. Jude was upstairs doing his homework so I had the entire kitchen to myself, which felt a tad strange. In the Foster household, it was unlikely to not have someone in the kitchen with you. Whether it was Jesus getting a snack or Lena making dinner or even Mariana just hanging out, the kitchen was rarely unoccupied. Because of this rare event, I decided to have a little fun. I turned on my music on my phone and let it to full blast. It was loud, but not so loud that it would be bothersome to Jude, well I think. I begin to get out everything for dinner, pots, pans, pasta, cheese, veggies, everything, but with a little pep in my step. It was fun to just let loose a little and dance to the music as I cooked. I felt happy and things felt like they should be, normal. I set the table for us two and it was just about time for the macaroni to be done. It smelt delicious, if I do say so myself. I yell for Jude to come down for dinner and hear his feet rushing down the stairs. As I serve up the food, there is a large crash sorta sound and I spin around dropping Jude's plate on the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jude standing dead still at the entrance of the kitchen. Standing in front of me was a man, masked, holding a gun up at me. He had totally broken through the door that led out to the yard.  
"Jude go up stairs." I find myself saying. He didn't even move though. Everything was so still. I was still, Jude was still, and the intruder was still. "Jude-"  
"Shut it bitch." The guy yelled stepping closer to me. He must be with Kenny or Ty or whoever is in charge now. I figured this would happen. I slowly slide the knife on the counter into my grip. It would be better if I was armed.I don't think the guy noticed, which was good to say the least.  
"Why are you here?" I say angrily to him.  
"You should know why I am her bitch." He says bitterly back.  
I stare at him for a second. "Look you and me, we can talk this out, figure something out. Just Please, let Jude go up stairs." I say to him, calmly.  
He turns towards Jude, but gun still pointed at me.  
"Beat it kid,"he tells Jude, but he was like stone and didn't move.  
"Jude, buddy please go upstairs." He shakes his head. The intruder points the gun at Jude now, but he still doesn't move.  
"Kid I said leave." His attention was on Jude now, not me. I take the opportunity and go for his gun. I run over to him and just pretty much dive at him because it was the first thing to come to my head. As we both fall to the floor, my knife drops to the floor and so does his gun. They both go in to separate directions. My knife goes towards the wall and his gun goes towards the opposite end of the kitchen. I recover quickly crawling/walking over to the gun, but before I know it I am being pulled backwards at the ankles by the intruder. He flips me over onto my back and gives me a punch to the head. I instantly have a flashback to the warehouse with Kenny doing the same thing, pulling me back, flipping me over, punching me in the head. If Kenny was under that mask, well I would have no problem killing him. How could he be though, Ty said he was in jail. It probably wasn't him, just another guy coming to try to kill me like Kayla said would happen. I struggle against the guy, kicking him and punching him and trying to get out from under his grasp.  
"Jude leave now! Jude get out of here!" I yell to him because he was still in the doorway.  
I remember what I did to Ty to get him off of me, the headbutt. Worked last time right? I do it again and the intruder is momentarily stunned. As I get out from under him, I realize my head hurt just as much as last time, no more definitely more. This guy had a hard head. I rush over to Jude one hand on my forehead.  
"Jude, buddy, you got go and go ge-" I am unable to finish my sentence. I feel a tug on my shirt and I am pulled backwards. He instantly pulls me up onto the wall. The knife was in one hand and the other was around my neck. I'm not trying to be cliche or anything, but you know how in the movies when someone is being strangled you see them slowly rise up the wall and off the ground? Yeah, well that's what was happening to me. I try to push the massive guy off me, but it is little use. I mean he was strong. He was holding me up by the neck with pretty much one hand and a little bit of body.  
"Get off me!" I struggle to say. He squeezes my neck harder. I push as much as I can with my arms and hands to get him off of me, but he barely moved. He was a solid rock ready to finish the job. As I struggle against him, I see Jude move across the kitchen slowly. I try fighting him more, to make sure he doesn't take his attention off me. I couldn't have him turn around and go after Jude. I see Jude find the gun and pick it up. Shit. I was about to blurt out something to him, but instead I am overwhelmed with quite literally a stabbing feeling in my shoulder. I think I would have yelled out if I could have, but barely a squeal came out of my mouth because of the pressure he had on my throat. I turn my head towards my shoulder and see the knife sticking out through it. Great. At least I hadn't grabbed the really big knife in the kitchen, that could have been bad. The intruder tightens his grip around my neck and I start to see little tiny stars fill my vision. I struggle to take a breath. I find myself not struggling against him anymore. My hand starts to pound the wall and I just wanted to get some air. My vision starts to go black and I think I am totally done.  
"LET HER GO!" I hear Jude scream. There is a ripping pain in my shoulder and see a flash of white cover my field of black. The guy had pulled the knife out of my shoulder. I drop to the ground and take a deep big breath of air. My vision starts to come back, but it was like I was seeing everything in slow motion. From the floor I see Jude shakily holding the gun up to the intruder. The guy takes the knife and slashes Jude and my heart stops. He and the gun drops to the floor. The gun slides towards me, but I was still a mess on the ground recovering. The intruder turns towards me and looks down into my eyes. He kicks me twice and I hear a crack, there goes a rib. I reach for the gun in front of me and pull the trigger.

Bang.

The intruder yells out.  
"You BITCH!" he falls to the floor clutching his thigh where I shot him.  
I gather myself and take out the clip. I slide the gun away, but hold the clip in my hands. I take a breath. JUDE.  
I crawl over to him, blood was covering his shirt. He was awake thankfully. His eyes were plastered on the ceiling.  
"Jude?Buddy? You're going to be ok. I promise." He nods. I lift his hands off of his wound and look at it myself. I lift his shirt a little and see the damage. It was big, but didn't look deep, thank God.  
"I'm sorry Jude." I press my hands down on his stomach, where the gash was. He grunts and blinks a lot.  
"I am so sorry Jude." I say to him. Then I hear a small voice.  
"Hello?" I hear. I look around. The intruder was passed out so it wasn't him and my music was still playing, but it wasn't that.  
"Is anyone there?" I hear it say. It sounded close. Then I see it. Through Judes pocket the light of the land line phone showed. I carefully took one hand off his stomach and wiggled the phone out of his pocket. Sometime between getting the gun and trying to save me he had called 911.  
"Good Job Jude." I whisper.  
With bloody hands I place the phone on the floor next to me, and press the speaker button. I place my hand back on Judes stomach again and he grunts.  
"Hello?" I say with a raspy voice.  
"Yes, Hello?" A calm male voice replies.  
"I need an ambulance, right now."  
"EMT's are 2 mins away from your location. Police are on the way too. Hang in there."  
I take a breath. "Ok."  
"You hear that Jude? Helps on the way." He blinks and then closes his eyes.  
"ma'am how many injured are there?" The man asks.  
"Ahhh, two. My Foster brother Jude he was cut with a knife and then there is the intruder. I had to shoot him in the leg." I tell the man. Not realizing that I was also injured and bleeding And could count as a victim. I didn't feel like a victim.  
"Are you still in danger?"  
I shake my head, but then remember he can't actually see that.  
"No. The guy he passed out I'm pretty sure and I took the clip out of the gun anyway and the kn-"  
Then there is a sound of people crashing through the front door and I jump a little.  
"EMTs! Hello?"  
"In the kitchen!" I try to yell, but my voice wasn't that good. The guy pulls me gently away from Jude and takes my place. The other goes over to the intruder. She takes off his mask and I finally see his face from my position in the corner. I recognized him from my night with Ty. He was one of the big guys in the room, Ty's body guards. I shudder thinking about that night. Like before things start happening in slow motion again. I sit in the corner and just watch as Police and two more EMT's file into the kitchen. How could I have let all this happen? Why did people always have to get hurt because of me? It wasn't fair. First it was Nathan and Jake and now Jude. I feel like I am about to puke when I think about Jude dying because of me. I felt like things were happening all over again. Crap.  
I see a young police officer kneel down infront of me. He tries to say something to me, but I don't listen. I was in my own little world. My own little world where everything moved slowly and all I could hear was my music that had been playing this whole time on my phone from dinner. The lyrics of the song echoed in my ears.  
_You heard my voice I came out of the woods by choice  
Shelter also gave their shade  
But in the dark I have no name_  
The officer reaches out to touch my arm, but I pull away, shaking my head. "What's your name?" I see him say to me. I still hear nothing but the lyrics, and I couldn't bring myself to answer him. I think I was in shock, maybe.  
_So leave that click in my head  
And I will remember the words that you said  
Left a clouded mind and heavy heart  
But I was sure we could see a new start_  
When I don't answer I see him motion for a paramedic to come over. I shake my head. They should be focusing on Jude not me. She squats down in front of me. She says something to me, but I look past her and focus on Jude. They were prepping him for transport, good.  
_So when your hope's on fire  
But you know your desire  
Don't hold a glass over the flame  
Don't let your heart grow cold  
I will call you by name  
I will share your road_  
I don't even notice she had gotten that close to me, the Paramedic, until I feel a sudden sting on my shoulder. The lady was attempting to press something onto my knife wound. I push her off and start to get up. Everything still seemed like it was in slow motion and the music was still the only thing I could concentrate on. Maybe when I head butted Ty's guy I gave myself a concussion or something, or maybe it was lack of oxygen for a few seconds. As I stood up, I felt the police officer grab my good arm to stabilize me, I was a little shaky, but I didn't need his help.  
_But hold me fast, hold me fast  
Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer  
Hold me fast, hold me fast  
Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer._  
I shake him off and step closer to Jude. They were putting him on a gurney. When I see him, my heart aches. Guilty. This happened because of me, like always. My brain tells me to runway. Get out because what happens next, is trouble. My heart tells me to stay though because I cared for Jude like a brother. I had lived with him for a few months now and I couldn't just leave him like this. I look around the kitchen. I see all the police officers and paramedics, and the Ty's guy still on the floor, and the broken plate on the ground with the macaroni spilt everywhere, and then I see myself in the reflection of the window. I almost don't recognize myself at first.  
_Wrestled long with my youth  
We tried so hard to live in the truth  
But do not tell me all is fine  
When I lose my head I lose my spine_  
I stared at my reflection. I looked so dead, like a zombie. I always knew that I held my emotions in, but this time I think it was more than that. I take a deep breath. How many more times can I go through this shit before losing it? There is only so much you can hold in before you crack. I just wish it would all stop.  
_So leave that click in my head  
And I will remember the words that you said  
You brought me out from the cold  
Now how I long how I long to grow old_  
I feel a hand on my back and see in the reflection of the window, it was the lady paramedic from before. I turn towards her and look into her eyes. She gives a small smile. She looked at me like I was the victim and I wasn't. She probably thought I was innocent and I wasn't. I cause everything here. I brush her hand off my back and shake my head. The music starts to quite down, but I still can hear it. I start to come out of the world I was in.  
_So when your hope's on fire  
But you know your desire  
Don't hold a glass over the flame  
Don't let your heart grow cold  
I will call you by name  
I will share your road _  
Jude was just starting to be wheeled out of the kitchen. I could hear cops talking and sirens going. It was like two worlds where coming together in my head. I could hear the sounds of the real world, but also the music still dimly filled my head. I look down at the floor. At my feet was Ty's guy. Instantly, hatred rises out from me and I kick him in the ribs just like he did to me.  
_But hold me fast, hold me fast  
Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer  
Hold me fast, hold me fast  
Cause I'm a hopeless wanderer._  
Someone grabs my arm pulling me back, the police officer. "HEY!" He says. That's when finally I come out of my trance. The sounds of sirens and cops and everything else comes to the for ground and the music just stays in the background. The officer takes my arm and leads me out of the house.  
_I will learn, I will learn  
To love the skies I'm under  
I will learn, I will learn  
To love the skies I'm under  
The skies I'm under_

* * *

_**The song in this chapter is Hopeless Wanderer by Mumford & Sons. Please review and comment below!**_


	19. Facing the Truth

**_Comment or review like always. I love hearing your thoughts!_**

* * *

Sitting there it felt like hours. Days even. I dreaded the moment to come; the moment when the Fosters would barrel through the double doors at the end of the long white hallway, the hallway where I sat curled up in a ball, to tired to face them or anyone. I barely let the nurse touch me to fix my arm because I just wanted to get away. I didn't deserve to be fixed. I didn't deserve to grace anyone with my presents because I just caused people pain. Yet, I couldn't leave Jude. I couldn't listen to my brain telling me to run away from all of it. Run somewhere because it was better then being told by Stef and Lena to leave. I can't blame them though, who wouldn't tell me to leave? Look what happened to poor Jude. I was a risk and when the rest of the Fosters got here that's what they would tell me and I hated it. My stomach does flips inside me. How was I suppose to tell them Jude is in the room to my left right now, surrounded by doctors, because some jackass wanted me dead? A jackass I never bothered to tell them about because I am selfish. Plain and simple. I just had no idea how I was going to get any of that out of my mouth.  
Suddenly the doors open at the end of the hall. They both bang against the walls and I see Callie running towards me followed by Steph just a bit behind. I scramble to my feet and stand in the middle of the hallway, watching as she approaches. Her face was covered with anger and worriedness. Leena, Jesus, Marianna, and Brandon come through the door too. The whole gang. Callie stops running and stands in front of me and I feel like she is searching my eyes or something. I look into hers. I didn't know what to say, how to say it.  
"I-I'm so sorry," slips out of my mouth.  
For a moment her anger consumes her face and the concern for Jude leaves her. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She yells and pushes me backwards. I stumble to the floor landing on my butt and I look up at her. I have seen the emotion Callie showed on her face before, pure hatred.  
"Callie." Stef says taking her arm and pulling her back. Lena and the other kids stop walking down the hallway for a second. I get up.  
"No Stef, she's right this was my fault." I say looking at her. Her face didn't show the hatred Callie had which calmed me down. Then again, she didn't know the little information Callie knew. "I'm sorry." I turn around and walk down the hallway, leaving the Fosters to themselves. As I pull open the door at the end of the hallway Lena yells to me.  
"Cori!" It wasn't angry yell, it was just one of those ones to get your attention sorta things. I hesitate, but then step thought the door, letting it close behind me. I walk and walk, not really knowing where I am going. I see an exit door and I take it. It leads me out to a little sitting area by the parking lot and I take a seat on one of the cold hard metal benches.  
Immediately thoughts of the night Jake and Nathan died fills my head. Memories of the evil glare Kayla gave me as she passed me in the hallway as she went to see Nathan, the closest thing she had to a brother, they had known each other since they were 3. There were the flashbacks of Jake's older brother, his only family, punching the wall in the hallway of the hospital as I told him I was sorry. I remember begging him to stop as he kicked the chairs lined up against the wall as I cried tears of regret, lose, and guilt. I remember him taking me into a hug and breaking down himself. We stayed like that until the police had to pry me away from him, to take me to the station where my fate would be determined. He didn't try to come after me because he knew I was a lost cause.  
Sitting on the bench tears start to fill my eyes and I silently cry.  
I remember the time when I was nine being dismissed early from school and coming to the hospital and seeing my foster dad in bed, fighting for his life. It was a fight he didn't win. I rember how awful I felt because he was going to be my official new dad and then he wasn't. I don't know if I was quite old enough to grasp the complete concept of death and how he wasn't going to come back because I just remember feeling completely disappointed, like the most disappointment I have ever felt. Maybe it was because people just kept telling me that he wasn't going to be able to be my official daddy anymore and not that he was going to die and leave me forever.  
I cry more.  
My mind shifts to the time when I was eleven and broke my arm when my older foster brother crashed his bike into mine. I remember waiting in the ER with my foster mom and being worried because all these people around me were either bleeding, puking, coughing, or crying and I was just silent holding my arm. My foster mom was silent next to me too,as if I wasn't there. She sat and read her magazine even though all the other moms with kids were talking to them or hugging them or letting them rest there heads on their laps. I remember how this guy came up to me, he had a cast on his each of his legs and one on his arm and stitches in his head. He smiled at me, obviously seeing that I was distressed and just said,  
"Better me then you, right kid?"  
I take a breath remembering everything. I officially have come to the conclusion that hospitals were the worst place on earth. I jump as someone taps my shoulder. I turn around expecting to see Lena or Stef, but I don't. I see Brandon, which was a bit surprising. I wipe my tears off my face and turn back around. Brandon and I had never really bonded as much as I did with the others well, minus Marianna. He had been really busy lately applying to college and working hard on being a piano star, so it was understandable that we never really had properly gotten to know one another. He sits down next to me.  
"Jude's ok. He's awake and everything. He said you told him to leave, but he didn't listen and you let the guy beat you up so he wouldn't turn around and see him. The doctors said that you really helped him a lot by putting pressure on his cut. You may have just saved his life, Cori." Brandon said calmly. He and Stef both had this way of saying things so soothingly that made everything seem ok. It would make sense because he is her son, it must be in the genes or something.  
"Yeah well if it wasn't for me, I would have never had to save his life."  
"You said that before too...how is any of this your fault."  
I take a breath, "it's a long story."  
"I have time."  
"Really?" I ask.  
"I want to undaerstand...and if your in trouble I want to help." He turns his body so he is positioned to look directly at me. However, I keep my eyes on the ground.  
"I don't know wh-  
"Start from the beginning." He says to me.  
"Ok...um I guess the beginning was one I ran away from my foster family?"  
"Ok start with that."  
I can't believe I am actually about to tell Brandon about everything. Like the whole truth everything. Not the little twisted truth lies I had told Callie and Jesus. I was about to tell Brandon the whole real life thing.  
"Umm so I ran away from my foster family at the end of the summer. I was pretty much thirteen and I thought I could handle the world on my own. We had taken a trip to San Diego and instead of getting back on the plane home to Boston I just stayed. Nobody every came after me or anything so I just stayed in San Diego. I thought it would be easy at first, but I quickly learned it wasn't. I struggled, but I was making it work. I had people watching out for me even, like Lucy, this old fat homeless lady. That's where Kenny came in. He noticed me on the streets and at the time I thought he was my savior. He pretty much recruited me to be a drug runner for the Calle del Rey Gang, which I quickly learned was one of the biggest gangs in the city. It paid really well and he even gave me a place to stay that wasn't a card board box. I shared it with four other kids: Nathan, Jake, Kayla, and Selena. I felt like I had a family again and life was actually really good or really good compared to what it was. I was one of the best runners he had. I got the product to people when they wanted it or needed it and I never had one cop look at me. Everything was really good until Selena got caught shop lifting while I was with her. Even when I was with the police they didn't know I was with the gang, that's how good I was, but I was put back into the system. That was pretty much my first year on the streets..." I take a breath and take my eyes off the ground. Brandon was still looking at me like he was really interested.  
"Keep going," he says nicely.  
" They found me some crap home where both of the parents were drunks. The mom would throw stuff at me and the dad would just yell and yell and it was a mess. I delt with it though because if I didn't my social worker would be all over me, watching me, and I was still employed with the gang. After two weeks of being there, and not working for Kenny all that time, my social worker pretty much just forgot about me and I went back to running drugs when I could. After a month I left the foster home and went back to the streets doing my job full time like I did before. When I got back though things were different. Kenny was different. He became closer to me and Kayla. He would try to touch or boobs and on a few occasions made us pole dance for prospective clients. We didn't really have a choice because we all knew what Kenny was capable of. Kayla liked all the attention, but I decided it wasn't worth it anymore and me Nathan, and Jake decided to go to the police which was a big risk. They made us a deal and we became . We were all trying to get a better life and a fresh start. It was actually really good until Kenny found out."  
The tears start comming again and Brandon just takes my hand and holds it with his.  
"We were supposed to pick up drugs for our run, but it didn't work like that. Kenny was determined to figure out who the snitch was and it was all of us. They started beating up Jake, to the point where he was ready to shoot him and...and Nathan's life was being threatened too and Kenny would kill both of them just to make sure nobody was snitching and I loved these guys and I couldn't let it happen...I took the blame and he believed me and tried to give me my punishment. He threw me to the floor, ripped my shirt off, hit me with his gun, punched me, and then started to drag me to his room but Jake stopped him. Jake took one of Kenny's guys guns and shot them and before I knew it-it was a full on gun fight and I was Kenny's personal shield. Um and I wrestled away from him and Jake shot a guy in back of me and then I shot a guy in back of him and.."

My breathing starts to become irregular and my tears don't stop.  
"I killed him. I killed someone...Then Jake got shot and he died right in my arms and then somehow Kenny had gotten Nathan and he had a gun to his head. So I gave myself up, but I had a gun in my hand so Kenny shot me in the arm." I take a breath trying to calm my breathing because I was pretty much now hyperventilating.  
"Cori, your ok." Brandon says to me, "you can stop-"  
I started this so now I was going to try to finish this.  
"I let Kenny take me, but Nathan decided to ahh try to shoot at Kenny and it didn't work and his bullet missed, but Kenny's didn't and he dropped right before me... I had pulled away from Kenny though and was running towards Nathan, but he tackled me... and started punching me and stuff ...until he herd the police sirens and he just told me that he wasn't done with me for snitching and left... I went over to Nathan and tried to help him, but... it was a clean shot to the head...There was nothing I could do."  
I tell him between my irregular deep breaths. I start to really cry when I say that last bit, but I wipe away my tears.  
"When went to the hospital I fought all the nurses because all I wanted to do was see jake and Nathan even if they were dead... I only let them fix my arm an give me a hospital gown because I had no shirt on from when Kenny ripped it off. ...After the hospital I went to the police station and they told me that I was going to Juvie and I couldn't have any protection because I had shot and killed a guy even if it was self defense and the meet up with Kenny wasn't known to them so parts of the deal we worked out didn't apply anymore. Luckily, I was given a shorter sentence and was only in for a year. In Juvie girls told me that Kenny was going to come after me and their was nothing I could do about it...a few weeks after when I was with you guys on the way home with Callie and Wyatt, Kayla came and she beat me up, well we both fought. I told Callie and Wyatt not to tell your moms because if I was kicked out I would have to go to the city where I...would be dead...and then Kayla came to the house and..."  
"Cori..."  
I was really hyperventilating now and I was shaking, but if was going to tell the truth it was going to be the whole truth.  
"She convinced me to go see Kenny that night and I went and when I went she brought me to not Kenny, but someone else. A guy named Ty Grasso who was filling in for Kenny because he was taken to jail because of the information Jake and Nathan and I gave the police... I thought he was going to punch me or tell me I had to do this or just shoot me, but I went because Kayla said that if I didn't go with her that night someone else would come for me and they wouldn't care if one of you guys go hurt...and then he ahh tried to rape me..."  
The tears were all gone now, but my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest and now matter how much I breathed in there was just not enough air in the world to fill my lungs and I was shaking. Shaking like I was an earthquake or frozen in Antarctica.  
"Cori? Hey Cori, breathe." Brandon says kneeling infront of me. I try to calm down, but it felt like my body was fighting me. My hands and legs were starting to go numb and Brandon's voice felt like it was getting farther and farther away. "Cori I think we should get you inside." He tells me, but I can't move. He stands up, but I can't.  
"Cori?"  
I shake my head and look up into his eyes.  
"I-I" I try to say something to him, but that's all that comes out. He suddenly takes me and picks me up, bridal style. I wrap my arms around his neck.  
"Everything is going to be fine," I hear him say.  
As he carries me inside my hyperventilating stops, but I was shaking really bad and I didn't know why. This had never happened before. He carries me through a few desolate hallways untill we end up in the E.R. Brandon just stands there with me in his arms. I was shaking so bad I thought I was going to explode or something and all I really could here was this loud ringing. I just wanted it all to stop.  
"I need help over here.." I manage to hear Brandon say through all the ringing. I look up at Brandon and see his worried eyes move back in forth looking at the E.R infront if him. What was wrong with me? Did I do something to my head when I hit Ty's guy or maybe I just lost too much blood when he stabbed me, but they had stitched me up, I should be fine. I guess I could have been having a panic attack, but like as far as I know they aren't this bad. Brandon looks down at me and starts walking again. Then I hear him yell out. Well to me it sounded like a normal talking through all the ringing.

"Mom!"

"Brandon?!" I think that's Lena's voice. The shaking felt like it was getting worse. He places me down on a gurney and all of these nurses come into view. I try to move my head tp see if it was Lena, but a nurse pushes it down, I recognize her from earlier. I see all the nurses faces hovering over me, and Brandon's face, and then almost out of nowhere I see Lena's. for some reason I felt a little relieved. A nurse flashes a light in my eyes. The ringing in my ears gets louder and then suddenly it stops, right before everything goes black.


	20. There It Is

_**This is probably going to be my last chapter for a while, maybe ever, I haven't decided. I hope you all like it though. It isn't anything to miraculous, just a nice short chapter.**_

* * *

I've gotten use to people not being there for me and I don't normally expect them to be, but when I opened my eyes after blacking out I figured that maybe someone would be there for me. Well, I'm not that lucky. I open my eyes and see the dark hospital room I am in. There were a few dimmed lights, but other than that, it was pretty dark. I get up into a sitting position, I actually felt fine. I look around the room. It was just me and the machines, nobody else. I felt sad knowing nobody was there. It would have been kinda nice to wake up and see Lena or Brandon sitting next to me in a chair, ready to tell me I didn't explode or something from all that shaking. The shaking, what really happened? I try to remember, but it was all fuzzy, I just remember the feeling. I can't really remember what happened. I sigh. I look around the room again trying to find a clock. There is one hanging on the far right wall. Its 12:30, I wasn't out for long at all, maybe 30 minutes. I try to slip out of bed and realize that I am connected to a bunch of different monitors. I rip off 2 sensory thing that are stuck to my chest and one that is stuck to my left temple. A machine makes a long beep and then stops. Then there was the thing on my finger I pluck off and the other thing sticking into the top of my hand, the iv I think. Now I successfully slip out of the hospital bed. I realize I am wearing one of those stupid nightgown things and look for my clothes. I find them in a cubby hole in the nightstand. I take the plastic bag and dump out its contents onto the bed. My jeans were the only thing in it, besides my flip-flops, I guess they had thrown away the hospital scrub shirt thing the gave me earlier in the night. I take the jeans and put them on, and tuck the night gown as much as I could into them. Satisfied I leave the room. I head down the halls trying to figure out where exactly I am in this hospital. I find that I was in a wing of the E.R, pretty much on the opposite side of the hospital to where Jude was. I head to Jude's room trying to avoid as many people and doctors and nurses as possible. I don't even know why I am heading there. I mean if they, the Fosters, wanted to see me I guess they would have been in my room right? They probably hate me. They probably figured out why the whole incident tonight happened. I guess I was heading there to see if it was true or to say sorry, I don't really know. As I approached the doors that would lead me to the hallway Jude's room was in, I stop. Through the windows in the doors I see Lena and Stef alone in the hall talking. I feel like my heart dropped into my stomach. I peek through the windows trying to follow what they were saying. I couldn't hear really a thing, but luckily Kenny had taught me to read lips, it is one of the only things I am glad he taught me. I try to follow along, but reading whispered words is always harder because the mouth movements aren't as big. I think I do pretty well though.

"That doesn't make sense, she isn't even epileptic." I read off of Stef.

"You don't have to be epileptic to have this type of seizure. The doctor said it's called a dissociative seizure. It normally is triggered when you're remembering something traumatic or frightening." Lena replies.

"I don't know if I understand, what was her trigger? Was it what happened tonight with Jude?"

"No. The seizure happens as a cut-off mechanism to prevent bad memories being relieved. Brandon said that before it started she was talking to him about things that happened in her past."

They stop talking and I process what I just read off their lips. I had a seizure? Weird. I guess that's what I get for trying to finally tell the whole truth. Stef starts to talk again and I tune in again, but I miss her first few words.

"...she was talking about?"

"Brandon said right before her hyperventilating started she was talking about how a few weeks ago, the night Kayla that girl came by, she snuck out with her later at night. Ummm she thought she was going to see her old drug dealer boss, I think Brandon said his name was Kenny, but anyways Kayla actually brought her to somebody else..."

"Ok and?"

"The last thing she said to him was that he tried to rape her."

Stef doesn't say anything back. Her eyes widen and her hand shoots over her mouth. She is stunned. Lena just shakes her head slightly.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Lena doesn't say anything in reply, she just shrugs.

"Was the person that broke in tonight, was that her-"

"From what she told Brandon, that's what he thinks...Then there is the stuff Callie mentioned to me that she had said to her."

"What did she tell Callie?"

"She didn't tell me a lot, but she did say that Cori said people from her gang already want her dead so if she ever did anything to make people think she is working with the police again, like you, she would end up with a bullet in her head without a doubt."

"What are we going to do Lena?"

"We said we would take her in and help her."

"Remember the night when Callie first showed up and I told you we can't save everyone? Maybe its time to revisit."

There it was. No matter how any Foster parent says it, it is always translates the same: I don't want you anymore.

"Stef..." Lena says.

"Lena look where we are! We have to think about the safety of the children we already have! Is it worth risking their lives to save another?"

With that I push open the door and walk over to them. They immediately turn towards me.

"Cori! What are you doi-" Lena begins to say, but I shake my head at both of them and start talking.

"All I want to say is that I really don't blame you at all for wanting me gone. Stef, I agree with you, I'm not worth keeping around if I am just going to cause other people pain. Look what happened to Jude. I knew it was going to end like this from the beginning, so don't feel bad."

"How did yo-?" Stef begins to say, but I cut her off like I did Lena. Motioning to my lips I tell her, " I watched you guys from the door. I can read lips. I think I caught most of your conversation."

"Cori-" Lena begins to say, but I don't let her continue.

"Really its fine. I am just going to go home and start packing up my stuff. I don't need a ride, I'm just going to walk. You guys really should stay here with Jude and everyone else. It will be good to get some fresh air and clear my head a little," they stare at me and I nod and begin to walk away.

"Cori please get back here." I hear Lena yell to me kindly.

I shake my head and continue walking. "Don't worry I'll be fine, I'll see you at home later." I push through the doors that only hours before Callie and the rest of the Fosters barged through, looking for Jude. I walk outside and head down the street. I walk, but not back to the Foster's. I wasn't quite ready to go back there just yet.

* * *

_** I hope you liked this chapter! Please comment down below if I should continue and maybe where you would like to see it go if it does continue!**_


	21. Love

_**A bunch of people asked me to continue, so I just whipped out this chapter during some free time I had. I hope it is still good though. As always, I love to hear you thoughts so comment down below**_

* * *

A few wrong turns and hour later I was where I wanted to be. Eleven rows back, 3 to left, 2 from the center, that's where Jake and Nathan are buried. I sit down in front of their graves and take a breath in:

In loving memory of Jacob Thomas Reed, Show me a hero and I'll write you a tragedy, April 17 1996-December 13 2011.

Gone, but not forgotten, Nathan John Williams, November 31 1996- December 13 2011, Rest in Peace.

I exhale deeply. I hadn't been here since the day of the funeral, two days before I went to Juvie. It was a lot sadder than I thought it would be. I should be there right next to them, in the ground, dead, up there in heaven. I don't hold back my tears, I just let them roll down my face.

"Hi guys... I haven't seen you in a while... I've been really lost without you guys...I don't know what I'm doing anymore...I got that new start and its just nothing we thought it was going to be...I think that's because you guys aren't here...you should be though. It's not fair that you're there and I'm here. I wish I could change it all...I'm so sorry, it's all my fault...it's always my fault."

I take a breath and wipe my tears. I shift my position so I'm sitting criss crossed and I stare at their graves.

"I got put with a really nice family...there nothing compared to the family we were though...we could tell each other everything and we knew each others secrets. At the Fosters I feel like I can't tell them anything, everything is a secret...I guess that doesn't even matter though, I'll be out of their by tomorrow night. I got the boot, just like all the other times...the only difference is that I don't have you guys to run too, like when I left Nancy and Bills drunkhouse..there is no other family to go to...it's just me now...I'm a Lone Ranger, not a three Musketeer."

With that I lose it. It's not just tears anymore, it's full-blown crying. I cover my face with my hands and sob. As if on cue, it begins to rain and I just let it the cool water droplets hit me. I am not moving from the spot..

"God why did you guys have to leave me? I can't do anything right anymore. Why do I always mess everything up? You two were easily one of the best things that ever happened to me and I got you guys killed...I get put into a wonderful home and I just screw that up too...it's not fair."

The sound of thunder mixes with my sobs and the rain mixes with the tears. I shouldn't stay here much longer, but I want to spend eternity here with my friends, with my old family.

"Stef is right, I'm not worth the risk...you guys learned that the hard way and I don't want them to suffer like you guys did..." A loud crack of thunder fills my ears and I see lightning in the distance, if I didn't push myself to leave now I may never, "I'm sorry I have to leave, I love guys..."

I get up and brush the dirt off my jeans. I walk out of the depressing cemetery and down the street. Where to now? I stand on the sidewalk contemplating my next move. I still had that awful feeling in my stomach that told me not to go home. Then an idea comes into my head. I turn my head in all directions looking for a pay phone. Down the street on the opposite side there was one. I walk to it and pick up the phone, holding it to my ear.

"Please deposit 10¢."

Oh yeah, money. I pat my pockets and slip my hands into them searching for spare change. Thankfully, there is a quarter in back pocket. I slip it into the pay phone and dial the number I had memorized. I wait for my call to go through.

"Hello?" I hear.

"Hey Luke, it's Cori." I say, relieved he picked up his phone.

"Cori? What number are you calling from?" He asks.

"It's a payphone. Do you think I could get a ride?"

"Umm yeah where are you at? Aren't you at the hospital? Jesus said you guys were all at the hospital."

"I left. I ahh had to clear my head. So that ride?"

"Yeah no problem. Where should I drive to?" That was a good question. Would he know where this cemetery was?

"Umm do you know where mount hope cemetery is? I think it is on market street?"

"Ahh No, but I'll put it into the GPS. I'll see you soon Cori."

"Ok." I tell him.

"Bye, stay safe."

"Wait Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem. See you in a few." He hangs up the phone and I'm left by myself in the rain. I really appreciated having a friend like Luke. You always need someone that is willing to drive out to random places at like one in the morning. I sit on the edge of the curb and wait for him to pull up. He soon does and pulls up in front of me. I get up and get into the car.

"Hi." He says.

"Hi." I shut the door and buckle my seatbelt. He looks at me and nods his head, he drives on. At first we were both pretty silent, then he turned on the radio quietly, and then he broke the silence.

"So the cemetery? You hang out there often or...?" He says. That's what I liked about Luke, he always could make you smile even when you are in the worst of moods.

"Na, it's not really my typical hangout."

"Are you going to tell me why you were there or should I dance around the question a little more?"

"I was visiting some people." I look at him and he nods at me, but doesn't take his eyes of the road. He was a very cautious driver.

"Seems legit to me, I mean what else would you be doing in a cemetery right?"

The car goes silent again. I think he wants more of an answer out of me, but I don't want to give him one. I look out the window and just try to keep myself together. I notice he glances over at me.

"Hey are ok? Jesus told me about what happened tonight..."

"I'm fine," I mutter as I wipe a stray tear.

"You shouldn't just be fine after something like that."

"Luke, I'm serious, I'm fine."

"Cori you can't always be fine. It's ok to show some emotion...do you want to talk about what happened?" Luke says nicely. He wasn't trying to be mean or pushy, he honestly wanted to make me feel better.

"What's there to talk about? People want me dead, they came to the house, they tried to kill me and instead hurt Jude, I had a seizure for the first time in my life, and then I learned Stef doesn't want me apart of the family anymore, I got the boot." I tell him, tears starting to run down my face. I don't know why I'm so upset, I've been through stuff worse than this. I shouldn't be crying, this is silly.

"Wait you had a seizure?"

"Yeah it was some weird one that's not even like a real seizure."

"And your ok now? Like you shouldn't be in the hospital?"

"No. I hate hospitals."

There was silence for a few seconds again and I just stared at the droplets of water rolling down the window.

"I don't think Stef meant what she said." Luke says randomly.

"What?"

"I don't think she actually wants you gone."

"Trust me they do." I wipe the tears off my face, but it's no use because more are there to take their place.

"Are you mad about that? Didn't you tell me you really like the Fosters?"

I shake my head, "no, it's just another foster home," I tell him, but I don't mean it. I really did like the Fosters and I don't even think I could admit that to myself.

"It's ok to be upset, Cori."

"I'm used to it, Luke, this was my sixth home; it gets to be old news after a while. After a while it doesn't hurt."

Truth was it always hurts, not usually to the point of crying like right now, but a little part of you aches because you realize yet another family doesn't think you're worth keeping around. Someone else doesn't want you in their life. Strangely, it hurt more than normal this time. It must be because unlike all the rest, I felt like maybe I could belong at the Fosters, but I was wrong.

"If it doesn't hurt anymore Cori, why are you crying."

"I don't know." I wipe my tears again. No more crying.

"Hate to break it to you, but your crying cause you do want to leave."

"It is just another home, Luke."

"Oh well then you must be crying because you are probably going to have to leave me, am I right?"

I roll my eyes and give him a playful punch to the shoulder. "That must be it," I kid. He laughs and I smile. I was starting to feel better.

"Hey do you think we could go back to your house, I don't want to go home yet."

"Ahh yeah sure, my parents aren't home so it shouldn't be an issue...we can even get you some clothes that aren't a hospital gown or wet."

"Thank you."

Five minutes later we were at his house and walking through the front door. Luke's house was just about the size of the Fosters, but it was a little cozier. The décor was more, I don't know, earthy?

"So like you can just head upstairs and I'll find you some clothes. My sister may have left some clothes here that she didn't bring to college with her and if not you can just use something of mine."

I nod and he goes to his sister's room down the hall and I go up the stairs. I go into his bedroom and sit down on the edge of the bed. I then move, remembering I am kind of wet from the rain. I sit on the floor and wait for him to come back. I had been in his room before so I didn't really have that urge to look around like you sometimes do the first time you go into a friends room. He walks into the room carrying some clothes. He tosses them to me on the floor.

"Kate is a little bigger than you, but these should work." He says stopping in the doorway. I smile and get off the floor.

"Be back in a second." I brush past him and go into the hallway bathroom. I shut the door and start to undress. As I reach around to unbutton the buttons on the back of the gown a sudden stabbing sensation in my shoulder makes me stop. I almost forgot I had been stabbed tonight. I guess the pain meds they gave me were wearing off. I try again, but it still hurt. I decided not to push it. I take off my jeans and put on the athletic shorts he gave me and left the bathroom. I walk into his room and find Luke sitting on his bed staring at his phone.

"Hey ahh Luke," he looks up, "do you think you could ahh unbutton the back? My shoulder-"

"Oh yeah no problem!" He darts up and walks over to me and I turn around. He unbuttons the string of buttons and I turn back around.

"Thank you." I say and he smiles. I walk back into the bathroom and slip off the gown and put on the t-shirt he had given me. It hurt doing it, but I wasn't about to ask him to help me put that on. I walk out of the bathroom, wet clothes in hand, and head back to his room. I leave the wet clothes by his door and I go over and sit on his bed next to him.

"So?" He says.

"So?" I say.

"So why didn't you want to go home?"

I look at the floor. "I wasn't ready to face that yet."

"When are you going to be ready to?"

"Is that some hint that you want me out if your house," I joke.

"No, stay here as long as you like, I just want to make sure you are going to go back eventually."

"Why?" I ask, my eyes still on the floor.

"Because you can't just run away from your problems, you have to face them head on or you aren't actually doing anything about it,"

I don't reply. Although Luke was funny and easy-going, he always knows what to say and how to say it right so it make an impact. I just nod and fiddle with my thumbs.

"Ok well then I'm going to put your clothes in the dryer and you can think about what I just said."

As he gets up he kisses my cheek. I was kind of surprised, Luke and I always had just been friends. Even if it was just a little kiss on the cheek, it did cross the line a bit. As he walks to the door, I get up from the bed too. I quickly walk over to him.

"Luke," I say and he turns around. I give him one of the biggest hugs ever. At first he didn't really know what to do, but then he wrapped his arms around me and returned the hug. I leaned my head against his shoulder and just let it all soak in.

"Thank you for being there for me." I mumble. He rests his head on top of mine and I can feel the air blow out of his nose with every breath he takes.

"I'm glad I could be." He says softly. I look up at him and he looks down at me. I don't even know how it happened, but we were kissing and it felt so nice. Honestly, I would count this as my first kiss because I mean Kenny and Ty both had kissed me before, but it wasn't consensual. This time I was ok with it, I think I wanted him too. Still kissing, he stepped forward and I stepped back, all the way until we were at his bed. I fell backwards onto it and I smiled. We stopped kissing for just a second and he quickly took off his shirt. He leaned over me and we continued to kiss. It felt so good and I felt so happy, the happiest I have felt in a very very long time. My hand touched his warm chest and I could feel his heart beating. We stopped kissing for a second again, as he pulls off my t-shirt. I wince as my shoulder moves awkwardly, but I don't care about the pain, because everything else just felt so good right now. His soft lips touch mine again and his hand touches my stomach. This was nothing like what Ty and Kenny tried doing to me, his touch was gentle warm and soothing, theirs were harsh cold and invading. We kiss for a few more minutes and then I notice Luke starting to undo his belt and take off his shorts. My right judgment kicks in that has been clouded by this mushy love feelings. I put both of my hands on his chest and give him a little push away. Our lips separate and he looks down at me.

"I'm sorry Luke, we can't-" I say softly

"No, no you're right. We shouldn't. I'm sorry I just got caught up in the moment." he says and gives me a quick kiss on the lips and falls down next to me on the bed.

"I don't want to risk anything." I mumble.

"Cori, it will always be your choice, if you don't want to its fine." He says softly and gives me a kiss on the cheek and I smile.

"I'm pretty sure my parents would kill me anyway if they learned I had sex, you know them being crazy Christians." I laugh a little and move so my head rests on his warm bare chest. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me in close.

"Aren't you crazy Christian too?" I ask him. I always had seen Luke as this really faith oriented guy. He went to church every Sunday and helped out in youth groups at his church. He even runs the food pantry at Thanksgiving and Christmas time with his family.

"Not as much as them, I don't see the need to wait. I go along with most of their religious stuff because they would be crushed if I didn't."

"That's nice." I look up at him and he looks into my eyes. I felt like I belonged here, right in his arms. I could spend forever with him like this. For a while we just sat together, enjoying the silence and I start to doze off, my eyes closing.

"Have I ever told you that you're amazing?" He says softly.

"Umm?" I mumble while my eyes are still closed.

"Everything you have been through, and you still stand strong."

"I wouldn't say I'm strong." I say under my breath, but Luke hears anyway.

"No, you definitely are. I probably would have given up on life a long time ago, if I had to go through stuff like you went through."

He kisses the top of my head and I give a weak smile. Sad part is that Luke thought I was strong just with the little bits of stuff I had told him about my life. He didn't know the half of it. I had mostly told him about crap I endured at my foster homes and a few random stories about when I was on the streets, but I never really went into stuff about Kenny and Nathan and Jake or even Kayla with him. The less he knew the better I had always thought.

"When you go through stuff I went through you don't give up because when you decide life isn't worth living anymore you just lost the fight. If you surrender, everything you have been through is for nothing. Every challenge or experience is a battle, in like this war, and if you don't go through the battles and fight through them there is no chance of you winning the war."

"That's deep," Luke says softly.

_"__Not really." Those are the last words we say to each other before we both fall asleep together, his arms wrapped around me and my head resting on his chest. The sound of his heart is like a lullaby putting me to sleep._

* * *

**_So I hoped you guys liked it! Comment below if you want to see anything special happen in the upcoming chapters!_**


	22. Stay

When most teenagers walk through the front door at 6am after being out all night, there parents are waiting to give them a lecture and punishment, and I was mentally prepared for this scenario. I was not quite prepared for what actually happened though. I unlocked the door and stepped into the house, only to be tackled no less then a second later with a giant hug by Lena.  
"Oh my god, I'm so relieved your home-"  
"Ow ow ow, Lena!" We both pretty much say our parts at the same time so her words drowned out mine slightly. Yet, she backs away off the hug.  
"Oh gosh, Sorry sorry." She says. I instinctively rub my shoulder which felt like the knife was stabbed in their all over again and it didn't help that she had just squeezed it either. I am really wishing I had those pain meds right now.  
"Cori, the police are in the living room, they need to talk to you." Leena says calmly just as Stef enters into my view. My heart drops to my stomach. I instantly have the feeling that I've done something wrong, that I am in major trouble. I try not to show it on my face, but Lena notices. I don't say a word and I don't move. I glance over at Stef who was giving me mixed emotions.  
"Hey it's going to be fine, they just want to talk." Lena tells me reassuringly. She gently pushes me into the living where a detective and a police officer where patiently waiting. They stand as Stef, Lena, and I enter. Lena guides me into a chair and then they both take there seats on the couch. The detective and officer sat down into the chairs across from me. I take a deep breath. I had a feeling this was not going to be well. The detective speaks up.  
"Cordelia Maxwell? I am Detective Ross." He says. I give him a weak smile and reply.  
"Cori, you can call me Cori." I am able to say. My heart feels like it was beating through my chest, I have never been so nervous in my life.  
"Ok Cori, we would like to know what exactly happened here last night." He says calmly and slowly which didn't make me feel any better. I look over to Stef and Lena. Lena gave me a slight smile and nodded her head and Stef just stared at me with her eyebrows raised. Out of the two of them, I was surprised that Stef was being the least considerate. I mean with all her police work I figured she would be more understanding, I guess not. I look back at Detective Ross and give a little nod.  
"Start for the very beginning for us ok?" He says as I am about to start speaking. I felt like I was going to puke, I was so nervous. What if they found me guilty of something? What if I had to go back to Juvie. I did not want to go back there. No, I couldn't go back there. I muster up all my courage and start to resell the events of last night.  
"So Stef, Lena, Brandon, Jesus, Callie, and Marianna all went out to see a movie for Brandon's birthday. I volunteered to stay home with Jude because he wasn't old enough to see it. I started making dinner and stuff and when it was just about done, I was putting it on to plates, I called Jude to come downstairs and then there was this big crashing sound from behind me. I dropped the plates and I turned around. Jude was in the door way and there was man in all black holding a gun up at me. He had broken through the door leading to the yard. The first thing I did was tell to Jude to go back upstairs but he didn't move, I tried to tell him again, but the guy cut me off and told me to shut up. I think thats when i grabbed the knife of the counter, i figured it was better then nothing. I then asked him why he was here, and he told me that I should know why-"  
"Did you?" The detective asks, interrupting me. I nod.  
"Um I figured that he was here to kill me because I was a C.I for the police for a drug case against Kenneth Martin. Not a lot of people were to happy about that." That was the second time I had ever used his full name. It was weird, he was always Kenny to me. Kenneth Martin made him sound so official and he was not, he was some jackass drug dealer. The detective scribbles something on a note pad and motions for me to continue.  
"I told him we could figure something out if he let Jude go. He told Jude to go and but Jude didn't move. I told Jude it was alright to go, but it did nothing. Then the guy took the gun off me and pointed it at Jude. He told Jude to leave, but it was no use. I guess my instincts just kicked in because I dived at him and the gun, with the knife still in my hand." I take a breath and slow myself down. I had been talking faster then usual. "So we both fell to the floor. The gun went one way and the knife the other. I got up quicker then him and went for the gun. I was kinda crawling walking and he just grabbed my ankle and pulled me backwards. He filled me over onto my back and punched me in the face and I just tried to fight against him. I yelled at Jude to leave because he was still there, but it did nothing. Then I just head butted him because he had my hands so I couldn't really do anything. He was stunned so I was able to get out from under him. I rushed over to Jude and told him he had to leave and get help, but he was just in shock or something. But before I could make him move, the guy took me by the back of the shirt and threw me up against the wall. The knife was in one hand and the other hand was around my neck and I just tried to get him off of me, but he was just so big. I told him to get off, but he just started to squeeze my neck tight. Then I noticed that Jude had moved and he was walking across the kitchen heading for the gun on the floor. I didn't want him to turn around and go after Jude so I just started to fight him more and more and that's when he took the knife and stabbed me in the shoulder. Umm then he started to squeeze my neck tighter and tighter and I started to see those stars and stuff. I stopped struggling against him and tried to save my breath cause all I wanted was air, and my vision started to go black, but then I herd Jude scream to let me ago and he, the intruder, ripped the knife out of my shoulder and dropped me to the ground. My vision was kinda blurry, but I saw Jude holding the gun up at the guy and then the guy just took a swipe at Jude and he fell to the ground and the gun slid over towards me. At first I didn't grab it, I was a bit out of he turned towards me and kicked me in the stomach and that's when I grabbed it and pulled the trigger."  
I stop and take another deep breath. I was so glad I got all that out without puking. I am silent for a few seconds.  
"Cori can you please continue." I look up at him, my eyes previously on the floor, and give him a nod.  
"So I got up and I went over to Jude straight away. Well no that's not right, I fist took the clip out of the gun and put it into my pocket in case he got up and got the gun again. Then I went over to Jude and kept telling him I was sorry and that he was going to be ok. I saw that he was bleeding a lot and put pressure on the knife wound. Then I noticed that Jude had called 911 and the phone was in his pocket. I guess he did it when he grabbed the gun, I don't know. But I talked to the operator and then the police and paramedics came and we went to the hospital. And that's it." I move slightly in the chair, adjusting my position so my legs were now under me.  
"And that's all?"  
"Yeah I think that's it."  
The detective nods and looks at the other officer. He immediately grabs something off the little table next to his chair. He hands it to Detective Ross who then passes it to me.  
"This is a picture of the man who attacked you, do you recognize him?"  
I take the photo from his hand, but I don't say a word.  
"Cori, please tell us if you know him. Don't lie." He says.  
I had seen the guy last night when the paramedic took of his disguise. I had recognized him then and I recognized him now. I couldn't lie to the police, it would just get me in more trouble. I nod.  
"I do." I say softly still staring down at the picture. The man looked sad, his dark skin adding to make him seem even more sad. He had a big nose and and harsh mouth. His eyes broadcasted anger.  
"How?"  
I was really going to have to tell him, which also meant finally revealing the truth to Stef and Lena who were also in the room. This also meant I was officially working with the cops again, endangering my future.  
"About a month ago maybe a little more, a former friend came and told me that Kenny wanted talk-"  
"Kenny as in Kenneth Martin the drug dealer?"  
I nod my head.  
"And who was this friend?"  
"Ummm Kayla Winters."  
"And how does this relate to this man in the photo?"  
"I was getting there. So Kayla said Kenny wanted to talk and if I didn't go with her that night somebody else would come after me that was less considerate of me and the people I was living with. Of course I went and she brought me to some old bar club place."  
"And what happened there?"  
"Um well Kenny wasn't actually there, there was another guy named Ty, Ty Grasso. He told me he was taking Kenny's spot until he got out of jail. I didn't even know Kenny was in jail until he told me."  
I stopped. Telling anymore may really get me into trouble we people in the gang. I had a very bad feeling about continuing. This time Stef spoke up.  
"Cori, sweets, you have to finish telling them everything you know ok?" Honestly, like when did she start caring? Because last night she wanted to give me up, but she was right, with holding information from police is a felony. I guess I had no choice. I look directly into detective Ross' eyes. Go big or go home right?  
"He told me originally he had brought me here so he could fulfill Kenny's wishes of giving me a punishment for snitching. Then he said I was too pretty for my face to be wrecked. He sent Kayla away with some money and then it was just me and him and his four body guards that were stationed around the room. Then he tried raping me. He told his guys to go and they all just willingly left even though I was on the floor struggling against Ty. One guy though, the last guy to leave, as he was shutting the door he looked directly into my eyes and just smiled. That guy is the one in this photo. I'm certain." I say strong and clear.  
"Oh my god, Cori, why didn't-" Lena begins to say, but the detective cuts her off.  
"Did he end up raping you?"  
"No. I didn't let him get that far. He just kissed me and grouped me and stuff, but I got away when he tried doing it."  
"Do you have any proof of this incident."  
I shake my head, but then I remember both Callie and Jesus had seen the bruises after that night.  
"Um but, my foster siblings Callie and Jesus um both saw the bruises after that night. Um Jesus saw this giant one I had on my shoulder because of the wall and Callie saw that one plus the ones on my wrist, if that counts for anything."  
"So your fosters siblings knew of this event?"  
"I told a little more to Callie then Jesus, but yeah they had an idea."  
"Ok, but back to last night, this man is definitely the one you saw when you were being assaulted?"  
"Yes. He is one of Ty's guys. He came to kill me because of the whole C.I situation."  
"Ok, I think that's good for now, I'm going to contact the detectives that were working with you before, and I'll be in touch." He and the other officer gets up and so does Lena and Stef. I just sit, still holding the photo.  
"Thanks for coming out David." Stef says as she walks both of them to the door. Lena comes over a kneels in front of me.  
"Cori, why didn't you tell us about Ty?"  
I look at her, she seemed so hurt.  
"If I told you guys, you probably would have called the police, and I already had people wanting me dead because I talked to the police last time. If I just did it again their would be even more of a reason to want me dead."  
"Why did you tell Callie and Jesus though?" She asks, Stef now standing behind her.  
"I didn't actually tell them, the more just figured it out, so I told them what I could to get them off my back."  
Lena nods and Stef speaks up.  
"Well when those two get home from the hospital they are going to be get a talk." I don't say anything to that, I don't want to make it worse for them. Callie already hates me so might as well not get her into any more trouble then she might be. I look at both of them and realize they didn't see, angry with me which was good.  
"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. Um so I think I'm just going to go upstairs and get my stuff together, so you know I can't get out of your way." As I get up and walk away Stef grabs my arm. I turn around and see a faint smile on her face.  
"I'm sorry for what I said last night, I was upset. I didn't mean shouldn't be punished for something you can't control. Your staying, end of story."  
"Um are you sure?" I question her. Lena stands up now too.  
"We are both sure," Lena says. I couldn't help, but be happy, relived that I still had a home, but I also felt guilty. If I stayed I would be putting there family in danger. I shake my head.  
"I can't, I'll be putting you guys in danger. Look what happened to Jude, what if that happens again? I don't want to be responsible."  
"Cori you were not responsible this time, and god forbid, but you won't be responsible next time either. This isn't your fault." Lena says.  
"It kind of is, I can't-"  
"Yes you can, Cori, we don't blame you. We want to help you and protect you."Stef says.  
"You need to protect your kids, like you said last night, protect them before you protect me." I tell them. I felt like they had no idea what they could be getting themselves into.  
"You are one of our kids, Cori. You need us just as much as they do." Lena says.  
"Forget about what I said last night. I, we, we want you to stay." Stef says.  
"This is where you belong for now," Lena tells me.  
I like that, this is where I belong. This is where I belong. I repeat it to myself. I could get use to that.

* * *

**_Any ideas of what anyone wants to see happen next? I need some ideas! Please comment!_**


	23. Just tired

_**Originally there was a different version of this chapter posted, but I decided I didn't like it and it didn't seem right. So I changed it and here is the new version. It has many of the same elements as before, but in all a bit less happy. For those who read the original, I hope you like this one! For those who didn't, have fun reading it for the first time!**_

* * *

The days following the break in were different. At first I thought everything was going to be ok, but then a big brick wall of reality hit me and the whole 'you can stay' began to mess with my head I think. I started to just go through the motions of living, with barely any talking and as little contact as possible. I wasn't sad, but I wasn't happy either. I was enough of each to get through the day, which probably adversely effected my social relations with people. Lena tried treating me like nothing happened. She treated me like her own as she had always done. Stef, she tried to do the same, but I could tell she still had some undesirable feelings towards me, even if she had told me she didn't. Brandon, well after our little heart to heart and having a seizure in his arms, I felt like he has been keeping an eye on me, but at a distance. I think he is scared of me, but it is sort of nice to know someone is watching over you. Jesus is same old Jesus, always nice to me. Although, I have seen a few slight expressions when he walks by the busted door or sees Jude, like he is disappointed or something. Callie and Marianna have both said not a word to me since the hospital. Marianna's silent treatment doesn't really bother me, she has always hated me, but Callie's silence makes me feel so guilty. She trusted me probably more than anyone else and I broke that trust and got the thing that matters most to her hurt, Jude. Jude doesn't blame me at all, but even if I had slashed him with the knife personally, he probably still wouldn't blame me because that is just the type of kid he is. We haven't talked much because he has been doing a lot of resting, but I have told him I am sorry more then I count. I also told Luke I was sorry like five times. Sorry I couldn't talk, Sorry I couldn't go over his house, Sorry I couldn't hang out, sorry, sorry, sorry were probably the only words I had said to him even after or night together. I felt guilty about it, but I couldn't try to deal with it now because I probably would just mess it up.

Today is day three after the incident, and waking up literally felt like an Olympic sized challenge. I felt awful, but I had been feeling increasingly crappier the past few days so it was not a surprise. My head pounded, and my shoulder where I was stabbed ached, but actually my whole body ached, and I felt very hot like I had a fever. However, I drag myself out of bed and grab the shower before anyone else can . I take the coldest shower possible and barely put any effort in my appearance, which means a wet messy bun, jeans and a random t-shirt. I get the rest of my belongings ready for school and head downstairs. When I go down stairs I find I am the first one up, minus Lena who is always up.

"Morning!" She greets me.

"Hi." I reply back, not giving it to much effort. This was about the extent of the conversations we had been having the past few days. I walk over to the fridge and grab the orange juice and a cup and sit down at the table.

"I'm making pancakes, they should be ready in just a few seconds"

I nod and look at the pancakes cooking on the stove. They didn't look quite like Stef's, but they would do, Lena was putting in the effort. I decide to do the same on the effort and try to continue the 30 second conversation we had been having.

"Aren't pancakes more of Stef's thing?" She gives a little laugh.

"Yes, but I thought I would give it a try."

I nod again and take another sip of orange juice.

"Cori, are you ok?" She says placing a plate in front of me. I thought the question was a bit strange. Now, out of the past three days she asks if I'm okay? I thought I was acting more normal then I had been, I was trying to not be a zombie today for a change. Maybe she just decided to ask now because this time she had a chance of getting an answer back.

"Um yeah, just a little tired." It wasn't a lie, I was tired because I hadn't been sleeping to well, but more than anything I just felt sick and I guess it showed through the zombieness.

"Ok but-"she began to say, but was cut off by Jesus who just entered the kitchen.

"I smell pancakes!" He says excitedly.

"That you do!" Lena replies back, placing a plate of pancakes on the table for him. He sits down in front of me and immediately starts to dig in. I watch as he devours his pancakes. I can never understand how he eats that fast.

"What's up with you?" He asks with a mouthful of pancakes, now staring at me and not his breakfast.

Recently, I haven't been one to hold a conversation, but I decide to go with it today. It was only Jesus anyway and I had already been talking to Lena.

"Nothing, why?" I reply trying to act normal.

"You don't look so hot." That is classic Jesus, he just speaks his mind.

"Oh thanks Jesus." I say taking a sip of my juice.

"No, I just mean you look...never mind."

"I'm just tired." I tell him and he nods and continues with his pancakes. I lazily play with the pancakes on my plate, taking a little bite every now and then. Jesus sat and ate his food quietly and Lena finished making more pancakes. Soon Brandon came down stairs. With one look at me, I was questioned again.

"What's wrong with you?" He asks jokingly, but nicely. He hadn't even sat down yet and he was already asking me questions. Did I really look that bad? This could be an issue. I didn't want to be fussed over. I didn't want any more attention on myself. Now, being sick, I was getting more attention then I wanted.

"I am just tired." I reply for the third time, trying to get the attention away from me. I notice Lena giving me a strange look, but I choose to ignore it. I think she was on to me and I didn't want that. If she knew I was sick, she would want to take care of me and I was trying to spend as little time with her and Stef as possible. The more time I was with them, the more I guilty I feel.

Thankfully, Brandon dropped the conversation after the 'I'm tired' comment and started eating his own breakfast. Unfortunately, Marianna started it up again and just in time for Stef to join in. By now my head was pounding even more and I just wanted to get back under that ice cold shower I was in this morning because it felt like a sauna in this kitchen.

"Are you sick?" Marianna asks. I roll my eyes. Fourth time. Not good.

"I am just tired."

"Are you sure sweets? You look a little pale." Stef says from the corner, where she was pouring herself some coffee. She seemed to be in an exceptionally good mood, but I almost felt like she was faking it.

"I'm sure." I grab my plate and quickly get up from the table. Bad choice. Immediately the room starts to spin. I stand still for just a second, but everyone notices.

"Cori, are you ok?" Lena asks stepping close to me. I push through the dizziness and walk past her.

"Yeah fine." I place my dish by the sink and start to walk out of the kitchen, but it was like the room starts to spin again, faster. I place my hand on the end of the table for support. This wasn't good. I start to see those little starry things.

"Cori?" Stef says walking closer to me, but I don't move. I just try to keep up right, but I lose it. My vision starts to fade to black, and I drop to the floor. I hear someone yell my name, but I don't know who. I see Stef kneel down in front of me before everything goes dark. There goes my hope of not being the center of attention.

* * *

_**How do you guys like this version? Any better? Please comment down below telling me what you think!**_


	24. NOTICE

**Hi everyone! So I have been trying to write a new chapter for about a week maybe and I keep getting writers block. I kept rereading the previous chapter for inspiration and I realized it wasn't what it should be. The whole dynamics of the chapter was off which I think was throwing me off while trying to right the next chapter. Chapter 23 was just too happy and light hearted. I realize now that it would take time for things to go back to normal and there would probably be little awkwardness in the air. So, I have edited and reposted it. I would greatly appreciate if you guys gave it a look. It has some of the original version and then some new stuff that I believe makes a big difference, especially the beginning. Anyways, hope you like the revision and the next chapter will be up shortly!**


	25. Not fair

Sorry this chapter took so long! I have been very busy this past week with sports tryouts and what not. I hope you guys like it! Please review! :)

* * *

It's like waking up from a really good sleep. One of those sleeps where your body feels like a brick that hasn't moved and when you wake up your ears turn on first and then your eyes kick in, but you don't want to open them because it may ruin this really nice feeling you're experiencing, but you do anyway. That's what it felt like as my eyes fluttered open. For a split second I thought I was waking up for the first time this morning, ready to see my room, but instead I see Stef's concerned face staring down at me and I realized I fainted. Great.

"Lena stop dialing, she's coming around." I hear and see Stef say. I gather my bearings. My head was on Stef's lap, cradled within her hands. I was on my back and my legs were folded to the side. Stef had moved me because obviously I had not passed out like that. Lena was on one side of me and everyone else was on the other. I am so glad I could be entertainment for everyone because that's what all of their faces showed, interest. Ok, it's time to get up. Enough of the spectacle. I start to move, but Stef pushes me back down.

"Whoa Cor, take it easy." Stef says kindly.

"I'm fine Stef, I want to get up."

"Cori, you just passed out give your body time to catch up."

Seriously Stef? I don't want to be the elephant in the room anymore, let me get up. I do not want all this attention.

"Stef really I'm good." This time I tried a little harder and I got myself up into a sitting position. I looked around the kitchen, Lena was nervously fiddling with the phone in her hands, Brandon, Marianna, and Jesus, were all staring at me from behind the other side of the table and Callie was staring at me from the doorway. When did she get here? Well I guess that doesn't matter that much. She probably just thinks I put on this show I'm an effort to get everyone's attention or make people feel bad for me or something. I take a breath and stand up, Stef mimics my moves and stands up herself.

"See I'm perfectly fine. I'm not going to pass out on you I promise."

I actually meant what I said. I still felt kinda crappy, but a lot better than how I had felt before. It was almost like passing out was actually some reset button or something. Stef and Lena still weren't convinced though. They both stared at me like statues until Lena decided to speak up.

"There is no way you are going to school today missy."

There was really no use in fighting her, but then again I wasn't too thrilled about spending my whole day with one of them looking after me.

"But-"

"No buts, sit down and everyone else go get ready for school. You guys still have to leave in an Half an hour," Lena says to all the occupants of the kitchen. I resentfully take a seat on a stool and lean on the kitchen table.

"Really I'm fine." I tell both Lena and Stef.

"Fine people don't pass out young lady." Stef says as she rummages through the medicine basket.

"Stef, I told you we could have sent her back to the hospital." Lena says rather quietly. I heard her, but I don't think Stef did and if she had then she chose to ignore it.

"Lena honey where is the thermometer?"

"It should be in there." Lena says as she places a glass of water down in front of me. "Drink."

"Oh found it!"

I take a sip of the water and Stef comes over to me. "Open." I give her a look and reluctantly open my mouth. She sticks the thermometer under my tongue. "Close." She says and I do. They both watch as the number on the thermometer climbs. Personally, I could barely make out the numbers from my angle, but I could tell it was getting higher and higher. Five seconds later it beeps. Stef pulls the thermometer out of my mouth.

"Absolutely no way you're going to school today kid." She says nicely.

"103! Stef I'm calling the doctor."

"Is that really necessary?" I ask. I hated being watched over and cared for like this. It made me feel weird, slightly uncomfortable. I had always taken care of myself and for the last few days I had been too. I didn't need or want their help.

"Yes it is." Lena tells me. "Before I call what do you feel?"

I shrug.

"Come on Cori work with us here." Stef says as she goes to the sink and washes off the thermometer. I look at both of them and sigh, this was not going well. All I wanted was to be left alone and now that's far from happening.

"Umm well I don't know, I'm hot? My head hurts and my shoulder throbs," I wished I hadn't said that. Lena immediately raised her eyebrows at that. I try to backtrack a bit. "But like its been hurting for the past couple of days, its a side effect of being stabbed you know."

"With the meds the doctor gave you it shouldn't be throbbing. You have been taking them right?" Lena asks. I nod my head.

"Twice a day, everyday." I mumble.

"Then you should have no pain." Stef says, chiming in.

"Let me take a look at it." Lena says. I roll my eyes and she gives me the look. When Lena gives you the look you don't mess with it. I slide my t-shirt down my shoulder along with my bra strap that was placed over the bandages. Thankfully I didn't have to pull it too far down because the stab wound was pretty close to the top of my shoulder. Lena gently peels away my white bandage and takes a look.

"There is your problem, it's infected." She says lightly pressing down on the tape that held the white gauze patch in place to cover it back up. I fix my shirt and look at both of them.

"That would explain the fever." Stef says.

"I'm going to call the doctor now, you are going back to bed missy." Lena tells me.

"I will escort you upstairs, I have to check on Jude anyway." Stef says. I get up from the chair and she motions for me to go in front of her. I grumpily walk up the stairs with Stef in tow. She follows me all the way to my bedroom where she opens the door for me.

"Bed now." She says. I walk in and flop down on my bed. She smiles, I don't smile back. I guess being sick means Stef automatically is nice to you.

"I will be back once Lena is finished talking to the doctor. Get some rest." She closes the door gently, leaving me alone in my room.

She came back to my room fifteen minutes later and I was still in the same exact position as she had left me in.

"Lena is just about to leave with the other kids, I'm staying home with you in Jude, but I am going to go out in about an hour to go get some Antibiotics from the pharmacy for you. The doctor also wanted me to remind you that you still have that concussion from your reckless headbutt, so you should be taking it easy anyway. Ah and do you need anything in the meantime?" She asks.

Reckless headbutt? Excuse me? I'm pretty sure that reckless headbutt saved my life. I wanted to say that to her, but I know better. Instead I just nod my head.

"Well if you need anything, just call. I'll be down stairs getting some paperwork done."

I nod and she leaves. This is just spectacular, I'm going to have Stef looking after me all day, how wonderful. I mean Stef of all people? Why couldn't Lena, the one who actually likes me, stay home? I know Stef said she wanted to keep me, but I just keep thinking about what she said at the hospital. I can't help thinking what she said at the hospital was the truth and what she told me the other day was a bit of Lena's influence. I could see it on her face too, practically every time she looked at me I could see this 'i still think your trouble' face. It bugs me so much because I wish she would just say it.

After probably about an hour and a half of lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling I decide to go take a freezing cold shower. When the water hits my skin it feels so refreshing. I could have spent all day in there, and I almost did too. I spent a solid hour in the shower and then went back to my room. I found the antibiotics Stef had gotten on my bed as well as a glass of water on my nightstand. I take the pills and decide to take a nap. I crawl under the covers and soon I'm asleep which was just a bad idea. When ever I am sick my nightmares are always worse and always more frequent. It actually sucks a lot because when you're sick all you want to do is sleep, but then you can't because of all of these awful things waking you up.

This time my nightmare was one I hadn't had in a long time. Normally, I won't even wake up during this one, I'll just go through it, but this time it was different more intense more twisted. It took me back to when I was about 12, living with the Bradley's, the one with the psycho foster brother Mark. He was the one that gave me blueberries and then refused to give me my epi pen. Anyway, this nightmare as about the time he locked me in a closet for two and a half days when our foster parents decided to go somewhere over the weekend. Only three hours after they left he stuffed me into the tiny closet under the stairs and left me there. I remember that as he pushed me in he said we were going to play Harry potter, but last time I checked Harry potter wasn't starved or deprived of a toilet for two days. Usually the part that gets me awake, if I do wake up, is when I go through the point where I try taking the screws out the door and my fingers start to bleed. I didn't wake up at that this time though, I keep dreaming. This time the dream changed though and instead of Mark opening up the door and letting me out it was Kenny and he had a gun. He yanked me out and instead of being in the hall way of the Bradley's we were in the warehouse where everything went down. He pulled me close to him and put the gun to my head. Nathan stood in front of us and it was weird because I knew what was going to happen next, but I couldn't stop it and I couldn't wake up. He shoots Nathan, I scream, I run to him, and this time I hear another bang and I'm on the ground. Then I was looking at myself, bullet to the back of the head, eyes wide open. Next thing I know Jake is standing next to me and Nathan gets up from the ground and walks over to me. In unison the say, "This is how it should have happened."

I immediately wake up. I take a breath, realizing I'm in my room and I get out of bed. I look at the clock, 3:34. I was asleep for that long? Last time I checked it was just about eleven. I close my eyes and try to get all the images out of my head I just saw. I cover my face with my hands and rub my eyes. I had this awful feeling, guilt. "This is how it should have happened." It lingers in my head. I decide to take out my box if memories. My scrappy old shoe box that holds everything important. It usually made me feel better looking at that stuff. I take it out of my dresser and dump all the contents gently onto my bed and then sit. I go through it one by one.

My foster dads police badge.

My parents wedding rings on a chain.

The legal papers my real dad made for the police.

A note, handwritten by him, telling me about my life from day one till I was four, when he left me.

An old family photo of my real dad, I assume his girlfriend, a younger boy, about 10 or 12, my brother I think, and I assume my other biological brother holding me. My older brother, who I named Nick, was dressed in a military uniform and was looking down at me because I was grabbing at his uniform. Everyone else was in black, meaning it must have been the day of my moms funeral. I have never met my brothers and sometimes I wish I had, but I have never gone looking for them.

Next is a picture of myself and Jake and Nathan.

There is a key chain I got from crazy Lucy, the fat old lady who had watched over me my first year alone homeless.

There is a beaten up copy of to kill a mocking jay that Marty had given me.

There is pocket knife Kenny gave me.

There is a small notebook containing information about the gang I was apart of, stuff I gathered for the police.

There is roll of cash.

There are a few more pictures of me and my friends from the gang.

There are three keys I have kept. One belongs to Kenny's office, the other an apartment he gave us to live in, and the next a safety deposit box key Kenny had. He had entrusted me with key and I had never shared that with the police or anyone. This was my insurance, hopefully, if I ever got into anymore trouble. This was one of the most important things in the box.

The last thing that was probably the most important was a picture of my real mom. She is pregnant and smiling down at her stomach, me. The picture is taken like she had no idea she was being photographed. I liked it like that though, it was true, genuine, not faked or forced. This picture always makes me feel better because its the proof that someone did want me. Someone was happy I was in their life and I wasn't burden. Too bad that is all gone now.

After about twenty minutes of just moping over my old things. Stef calls me to come downstairs. I had a bad feeling, but I comply. I walk down the stairs and l almost literally felt my heart drop into my stomach. There in the entryway was the police officer and detective from before. Shit. I stop dead in my tracks and just stare at them. This obviously could not be good.

"Cori they need to talk to you. Why don't we go into the living room." Stef says. I don't reply, I just walk into the living room without a word. I sit in the chair and they sit on the couch. Stef takes the other chair. Detective Ross, the one that visited me before, speaks.

"Cori, we looked into Tyler Grasso after the information you gave us." He stops for a second and I don't know if he wants me to say something or what, but I just stay silent. I have learned it is better to be quiet in these sort of situations.

"He denies the allegation of attempted rape." I think my mouth slips open. I was shocked, but I probably could have seen this one coming. Ty was almost positively a douche, so it wouldn't surprise me that he would lie. I started to get that angry feeling in my gut, but it was also mixed with anxiety because they wouldn't have just come over here to tell me that. There must be something more. Something that I probably did not want to hear.

"Is that it?" I ask, becoming restless in my chair.

Detective Ross looks at me and for a second I feel like he feels bad for me, but then he starts talking and I think that expression was just disbelief or something.

"When he recounted the events of that night, it was very different from what you told us."

There it was, that is why they came. They needed to get the facts straight. For some reason I look at Stef, and I just see a face filled with disapproval. Right now she was not in foster mom mode, she was in police mode and I swear ready to interrogate me.

"Mr. Grasso had some interesting allegations himself."

"Oh did he?" I blurt out. I guess I was getting mad.

"Cori." Stef says, but I ignore it. Detective Ross continues to speak.

"He says that you came there by your own free will and you knew you were coming to see him. He told us that you were looking for a job and you wanted to get back in the Calle del Rey Gang. Apparently you brought him some cocaine to show you were serious and you inhaled some. You even offered some to him, but he refused. Then you came onto him and he said," he pauses and looks to the police officer next to him who had a small note book out.

"Quote, 'that crazy little bitch came onto me and when I said I didn't do that sort of stuff with girls her age she got violent and then ran off. She is one crazy psycho kid.' End quote," the officer says and looks back over to Detective Ross.

"That is bullshit." I say, looking directly at him.

"Cori watch your language." Stef says sternly. Obviously she was not on my side. I look at her now. I was getting very frustrated. "Oh I'm sorry Stef," I say sarcastically and then turn back towards Detective Ross, "His allegations are complete and utter nonsense."

"Cori it does not look like they are." Detective Ross says calmly.

"What do you mean they don't look like they are? Why would I want to go back into a gang that I already rated to the police on before? This is crazy. I am done with all that crap! The only reason I went there was because I didn't want Kenny to come here and hurt them! And I most certainly did not bring cocaine there or come on to him!"

"And are you sure all that is true?"

"Cori don't lie to us." Stef says.

"What you don't believe me either?" I turn towards her. "Of course you don't! You think I'm trouble and just want me out! Who wants a kid who leads gang members to there house right?" There was an idea. I turn back towards Detective Ross and the police officer.

"What about the guy that attacked me and Jude? He is totally connected to Ty."

" said he had never seen this man before and the people he was with when we questioned him had never seen him. He has no relations to ."

This couldn't be happening. Was I honestly going to get in trouble for all of this?

"He is lying. He is lying about everything." I tell him angrily.

"Cori, there are people that back up his account. There is no one to account for your version."

Of course there isn't. I close my eyes and take a breath. I have to get under control.

"What does this mean for me?" I say calmly, but I probably still had an attitude.

"Well you have broke your probation on multiple accounts. First, you were not suppose to connect anyone who could have affiliations with any gang in San Diego. Although it is not definite it looks Ty Grasso is apart of the Calle de Rey Gang. Also, you also were in possession of illegal substances, the cocaine-"

I cut him off. "I did not have any cocaine!"

"Well, we have a warrant to search you room and belongings and if you do, you will be automatically sent back to the Juvenile detention facility."

My heart begins to beat faster. I didn't have any drugs, but just thought of Juvie made me nervous. I did not want to go back there. I was in for a year last time, what would happen if I stayed more? I would probably go insane. Juvie is awful.

"You can't be serious?! I didn't do anything!" I practically yell at him.

"CORI!" Stef yells at me. "Watch it. Be respectful." I think I wanted to slap Stef. I was just so mad. I cross my arms in front of my chest and let out a big breath.

"You're not going to find anything. I am clean and I have turned my life around, I swear. I don't know how Ty did it with all the witnesses or whatever, but I swear on my life that he is lying."

Detective Ross does not say anything in reply to that. He turns towards Stef and talks.  
"Can you please show us to her room, Stef? We have the warrant for the search if you want to see it."

Stef gets up. "Nope that's ok, please follow me." Stef was definitely not on my team. She was totally helping them which just made me more angry and frustrated.

They both get up and follow Stef upstairs. I follow too. This day was just going fantastic. When they get to my room, Stef makes me wait in the doorway well they search. They start with my bed, looking under and on, taking off all the sheets and covers. They both move around my room searching in my closet and in the chair in the corner. They dump everything out of my book bag and onto my bed. Then they go to the dresser and start searching through that. It was weird to just watch people ransack your room and not be able to do anything about it. Everything goes still when they pull the shoebox out of the back of my dresser.

"What's this?" the officer says, giving it a little shake.

"Personal stuff."

He opens it and does a quick search through by hand. Detective Ross just watches. He then walks over to my bed and dumps it all out without a care. I sigh, but say nothing. It would just get me in more trouble. The officer hold up my foster dad's police badge.

"Why do you have this?"

I roll my eyes and give him an answer. "It was my first Foster dad's. He was an officer in the Boston Police Department. I was given it after he was shot. It is rightfully mine. Please put it down." The officer looks at Detective Ross who gives him a little nod and he tosses it onto the bed. He then picks up the roll of cash I had. It wasn't much but not nothing either, maybe like four hundred dollars was rolled up. He looks at me, holding the cash up.

"Is it a crime to have money?" I ask. Why were they going through all my stuff if they just wanted to search for drugs. This was unlawful.

"And I'm pretty sure you only had a warrant to search for the cocaine? Not anything else, so I would appreciate if the questions about things completely unrelated would stop. Search for the drugs, I don't care, but asking about my personal items needs to stop. Is that ok?"

Detective Ross looks at me and then exits my room, walking past me.

"Stef we have to do a quick sweep of the house, if you don't mind." He utters while he walks past. Stef nods and she walks out with him. Me and the officer are let in the room, well I was in the doorway.

"Are you going to help him with that?" I ask.

"I don't like smartasses kid. Watch what you say." He begins to walk towards the door leaving the cash on my bed. When he reaches me, he looks right into my eyes. "Troublemakers like you need to be taught a lesson and go to Juvie because you guys will only get worse. We will get you for something. I know you guilty of something." With that he leaves and I slam the door shut behind him. I slide down it and sit on the floor. I just breakdown. This wasn't fair.


	26. Believe Me

_**As always have fun reading and please review! I love hearing what you guys have to say!**_

* * *

It felt like everything was finally falling to pieces. I had been seeing the cracks in my life for a while and now they are finally substantial enough to fall apart. Finally big enough to do some serious damage. After the cop left my room I sat against the door and cried. I realize I have been doing a lot of crying lately, which was unusual for me and I didn't like it. I am going minutes later I heard Stef shut the front door, only to hear it open again a minute later, the rest of the Fosters are home. I hear their soft voices mumble things between each other and then I hear someone heading up the stairs. It sounded like Lena's heals, but I wasn't sure until there was a knock on my door.

"Cori?" I hear Lena say through the door. I wasn't really up for talking. I say nothing and stay in my position against the door.

"Cori can I please come in?" I give her no answer. "Cori are you in there?"

I didn't want her barging in, so I give my head a little hit against the door. Hopefully, she got the message.

"Ok so your in there, can we please talk? Please come down stairs soon."

Again, I give her no reply. I hear her walk away and I get up from the floor. Standing up, I got a good view of my room and it was pretty messed up. That cop did not care one bit about personal belongings and respect. Just another reason why I normally hated police officers. I pick up the stuff that he had dumped on my bed. I place my school stuff back into my back pack and place the other stuff back into my shoebox. I put it back in the dresser and attempt to straighten up the rest of my room. When I'm done I look in the mirror and try to make my eyes seem less puffy. I take a breath and head out of my room. Time to face the music.

I pass Marianna on the way down and she gives me a look.

"What ever you did this time, Stef is not in a good mood."

"I didn't do anything," I mumble and continue on. She was just one more person who seemed to be against me. I walk down the stairs slowly and find Lena and Stef in the kitchen. I stand in the doorway until they notice me. Lena notices me first.

"Cori, we need to talk."

"We need to do more then talk." I hear Stef say under her breath.

I take a breath, trying to keep calm and I step into the kitchen. I take a seat at the table and look at both of them, my eyes moving left and right between the two. They almost wore completely different expressions. Lena looked disappointed and concerned, Stef looked mad and mad.

"So?" I ask.

"Stef told me about what happened today. Do you want to explain your self?" Lena says calmly, but obviously agitated.

"There is nothing to explain."

"Cori," Lena scolds.

"I'm sure Stef has told you all about what happened so why would I waist your time telling you over again?" I say angrily and annoyed.

"I want to hear what you have to say."

"Oh you do? Because I think you're the only one because Stef over there automatically thinks I'm guilty!" Trying to keep calm was not happening anymore. I was sad before, but now I am just completely frustrated and angry.

"I never said you were guilty Cori." Stef says to me, anger in tone. I look at her. She was really pissing me off.

"You pretty much did Stef!"

"No I didn't Cori. You are making things up again!"

"Again? Again? When have I ever made anything up!? I may have not told you about stuff, but I sure as hell have never made anything up!"

Stef is about to give her rebuttal, but Lena interjects.

"Ok! Ok! Both of you calm down. Stop the yelling!" Lena says loudly, getting both of our attention. "We can talk this out calmly." Stef shuts her mouth and I do too. For a moment there is complete silence.

"I never lied," I quietly say.

"What did you not lie about Cori?" Lena politely and calmly asks.

"I didn't lie about the thing with Ty...what he told Detective Ross was completely wrong."

"Cori, he has witness statements," Stef says, obviously still not believing me.

"Stef, I swear I'm not lying about it. Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Oh I don't know Cori, maybe to save your own butt?" She is getting angry again. I roll my eyes. I could tell I was losing this battle.

"Wait, he has witness statements?" Lena says almost randomly. Stef just gives her a look and they both look at me.I think Lena was starting to believe Stef more and more. There is silence until I speak up.

"This is not happening," I mumble. I rest my elbows on the table and bury my face in my hands.

"Lying to the police during an investigation is a criminal offence. Its called obstruction of justice. Cori, this is serious. You could go back to juvie because you are still on probation." Stef says to me. The anger was subsiding in her voice, but now it was like she was in full police mode.

"Well apparently I'm already going back because of the cocaine and gang affiliations so what's the point?" I mutter, not really caring anymore.

"Cori, why aren't you taking this seriously?" Lena asks.

"Because I have given up. What's the point? Whatever I say is

an apparent lie and whatever I do is wrong." I look them in the eyes. They don't say anything. "Since I have been staying here, I have really liked it. For a while I thought I was actually becoming apart of a family and I thought my life was getting back to how it should be. I really thought the you two would be on my side in this, but I guess I am wrong..." I start to tear up, "I feel so stupid too because even when I try to make things good, shit like this always I have no idea why I keep trying."

"Cori, I want to believe you, I do, but how am I when there is so much evidence against you?" Lena asks.

"Because you know me? I don't know? Maybe because Ty is a criminal?"

"You are a criminal too." Stef says very very quietly, not quiet enough though. I hear it, but I don't think Lena does.

"What's your problem with me Stef?"

"What's my problem with you Cori? You ask us to believe you because you say we know you, but in the months you have been here you haven't really been too open with us and you say you aren't a criminal, but last time I checked you were in Juvie. You were in a gang, Cori, a gang! God only knows what you did when you apart of it, but I'm sure it was some pretty bad stuff. And when we took you in I thought it would all stop, but it hasn't! Look at what is happening! That is my problem Cori."

Lena looks almost shocked and I am just relieved that she is actually saying what is on her mind, but it still hurt and now the tears that had been pooling in my eyes roll down my cheeks. At first I didn't know what to say her statements, but then it all just started to roll out of my mouth.

"You don't think I know that Stef! Do you think I like that I was apart of a gang? Do you think I'm proud of that or something because I'm not! Do you think I'm ok with everything I have done? News flash, I'm not! And I'm sorry I haven't been open with you guys, but when you have been through the shit I have it isn't always the easiest thing to do! When you start telling people what happened, it's like reliving it all again and I really really don't want that. I promise I tried and am trying to move past all that crap. I wanted a new start, I really did. I still do. I wouldn't jeopardize that by lying to the police of all people. And I get that you guys don't believe me because of everything I have done and my past, but can you please just try. Try to believe the person that has been living with you for the past four months. Not the person that you have heard about and read about on paper. Believe me the person in front of you, not the one on paper. Please. I need you to just trust me."

I wipe the tears of my face with my sleeve. It felt strangely good and overwhelming to spill that all out. It was a lot of truth and a lot of heartfelt crap and I normally don't say anything like that. I guess change is sometimes good. Lena looked won over now, Stef not so much.

"Ok." Lena says and takes my hand with both of hers. She gives me a small smile. Lena looks at Stef who was resting against the counter with her arms crossed.

"Stef?" She asks. She shakes her head.

"I'm sorry. I just can't. Everything you have done, the sneaking, the lying, the guy breaking in, the witness statements, I want to believe you, but I can't. My gut tells me no."

"Stef-" Lena says turning towards her.

"Lena sweetie I'm sorry, you may be convinced, but I'm not. I just can't."

She is never going to be convinced. She is always going to think I am a lying criminal. I hate to admit it, but if I don't have the support of Stef, the police officer, then my chances of not going back to juvie are slim. It sucks, it really does. I pull my hand out of Lena's grasp and stand up. I wipe the few stray tears that have wandered down my cheeks.

"You know what, I'll just figure this out by myself. Thank you, really, for all of your help."

I walk out of the kitchen and practically run into Jesus and Callie who I guess had been listening in secretly. I look at both of them, Jesus seemed concerned and Callie, well she looked guilty. I should say something to them, but instead I quickly walk past. I just want to get out.I'm done talking. I hastily stomp up the stairs and into my bedroom where i slam the door shut. The tears start to come again and I don't stop them. I rush to my closet and grab my big old empty rugged leather backpack that I had brought to the Fosters. I rush around, stuffing clothes and other items into the backpack. I go over to my dresser and take out the shoebox and stuff it in. I shake the backpack to get everything in and I zipper and buckle it up. I frantically put on my sweatshirt and slip on my leather boots. I look in the mirror as I toss the backpack over my shoulders. This is what I wanted, this is what I needed to do, but why did it hurt so much? I can't stay, I never could, and I have known that so why is it so hard to leave? I pull myself together. I go over to the window and open it up. I take one last scan around the bedroom. I think I have grabbed just about everything I wanted. Nope, wait. My eyes lock onto the small pill bottle on the bed side table. I really should take those with me, I don't want to be passing out again. I walk over the bed side table and snatch them up and stuff them into my pocket. Now I have gotten everything I want. I climb through the window and hope down onto the ground like I had done so many nights ago when I went out to meet Kayla. I quietly go through the back gate and as soon as I am out of sight, I run. I was running because I knew exactly where I was going and if I slowed down I may just stop.


	27. Old Friend

_**I have had a lot of people ask me to update and I just want to say I am sorry that I haven't updated recently. I went back to high school last week and between the gigantic coarse load and my sports I have had little time to do much. On any note, here is the next chapter. It is pretty short, Sorry! I will try to update again as soon as possible**_

* * *

It's weird going back to places you thought you were done with. I had this feeling in my heart that it is good to be back, but my brain cancels it out telling me I shouldn't be here, I am over this place, I have moved on. I walk down the sidewalk with my head down, but eyes alert, watching. You always have to watch your back in these parts of the city. I make a left and a right and another right and I find myself dead still infront of his house. I stare at his front door, almost having second thoughts. I hadn't seen him in a while, but I know he can help; If he will, that is. I take a breath and push open the small metal gate that has never been locked. I walk up the cold steps and ring the doorbell. Here this goes. I wait a minute and almost go to ring the doorbell again, but suddenly the door opens. He looks stunned, almost.  
"Hey Danny." I say innocently.  
"What did you do now?" He asks staring down at me, looking pissed off that I was there.  
"Danny, I need your help."  
"No shit."  
"Look can I just come in and we can talk?" I ask, desperate for his help. He frowns and waves me inside. Although having not been here in over a year, I remember everything perfectly. I go and sit in the leather chair I always did, throwing my bad down on the floor. He follows behind me, but grabbing a beer from the fridge on his way and placing a gun down on a little table by the kitchen. Typical Danny, always armed and suspicious.  
"What are you doing here Cor?" He asks sitting down on the couch infront of me.  
"I'm in a bit of a situation and I just need someone on my side that can help me prove I'm right." I fiddle with my thumbs and nervously stare at him, he says nothing.  
"Are you still undercover?" I ask. He nods. I look at him studying his expression. He looked pretty much the same from a year ago. Maybe he was a little more faded looking, but really he hadn't changed. He has dark brown eyes that are like daggers, longish dirty blonde hair and a scruffy little gotee thing to go along with it. His facial features are very masculine and his body stature is too. He still looked half way between a hobo and a gangster though, which he must be getting tired of. Danny is actually Officer Daniel Torey, age 26, undercover for 3 1/2 years, working drugs and the Calle del Rey Gang. When I was a C.I for the police, he had my back and I always came to him when I thought there was a problem. We got pretty close, he was like a older brother, which in the end wasn't a good thing. Because he thought of me as family, he didn't want me to get hurt, and being a C.I wasn't always safe. He told me to back out with Jake and Nathan because he had gotten close to them too and didn't want to see any of us get hurt. When we all told him we couldn't, he started to stop having our backs, trying to get us to leave the job behind. I think he blames himself a little for their deaths because he wasn't watching out for us that day like he always did. That doesn't really matter now though, all that matters is he can help clear my name so I don't get sent back to Juvie.  
"So do you think you can help me?" I ask nervously.  
"You haven't really told me what you actually need luv." Danny says taking a swig or beer and gulping it down. I lean forward in my chair, my elbows resting on my knees and hands folded together. I look him dead in the eyes, he always respected me when I did that.  
"I need you to contact Greg? Greg, that hacker friend you have, and see if he can pull security videos or any type of video from some locations a few months ago." I pass him a yellow sticky note I had been holding this whole time, crumpled in my hand. It had the names of the places I went and the times I was there. He skims it over and gives me a weird look. Danny places his beer on the coffee table between us and leans forward into a position much like my own, but he was on the couch infront of me.  
"Want to give me any more of an explanation Cor? These places are close to where you used to work, don't tell me your apart of all this stuff again." Danny had a look on his face that was a mix between concern and anger and drunkeness. It was just like old times, and I was even slightly offended like I always used to be with him. I roll my eyes.  
"I'm not apart of that stuff anymore and you know it. I had to tie up a few loose ends and it just didn't work. Now, the police are trying to get me back into Juvie on phony charges and the only way to prove my innocence would be with those videos," I pause for a second, but then decide to continue on, "you gotta trust me on this one ok? I really need someone to just trust me."  
Danny opens his mouth to reply, but is interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. To be honest it made me flinch alittle. Danny doesn't get up right away, but just stairs at his front door . I look at him with raised eyebrows.  
"We're you expecting someone?" I ask.  
He shakes his head and slowly gets up, grabbing the gun off the small table. He quietly and slowly walks down the hallway towards the door. I soon loose sight of him, but I don't move, I didn't know what we were dealing with. I patiently wait and soon hear Danny opening up the door. He begins to talk.  
"Can I help you two?" Danny says.  
"We're looking for someone." I think I hear a boy say. It was strange, he almost sounded a bit like Jesus. I continue to listen, trying to catch everything being said.  
"A girl actually, light brown hair, pretty, tallish, thin, green eyes? Maybe you have seen her?" I strain to hear. It sounded like a girl. "We're pretty worried." It sounded like Marianna.  
"Yeah we are, we could really use any help we can get. Have you seen her?" The guy that definitely sounds like Jesus. That's when things start working in my head. Shit. It must be them. How did they get here?  
"Sorry kid, there is nobody here, but me, and I haven't seen anyone that looks like that." Danny says to them. I am relieved he is covering for me. I hear the door creak as it begins to close, but then it stops, and there is no locking sound.  
"Look mr, we know she's in there!" Marianna says louder. It was defienetly her. I hear the door creek open just a bit, like it was being pushed open.  
"Yeah man we saw her go in like ten minutes ago!" Jesus says loudly.  
"Guys nobody-" Danny begins to tell them, but is interrupted by Jesus.  
"Cori are you in there?" Jesus shouts.  
"Stop the yelling kid, there isn't anybody here. Now beat it before I call the police."  
"If you have done something to her I will-" Marianna begins to say. This time Danny cuts them off.  
"What are you going to do kid, beat me up?" He says teasingly. I think I giggle a little. I could only imagine Danny's face right now. It must be hilarious. He loves messing with people.  
"She won't, but I will!" Jesus tells Danny all macho man like. If only Jesus was smart enough to realize he is very outmatched against Danny.  
"Just leave, you two are ridiculous." Danny says.  
"We're not going anywhere!" Marianna shouts.  
I think it is my time to intervene. I get up from the chair and walk down the hall.  
"Danny, just open the door. They're harmless." I say and he looks back at me. I can see Jesus' head poking through the small opening between the door and the outside. Danny gives me a strange look and pulls open the door completely, revealing Marianna and Jesus Foster.  
"Cori." Marianna says, sounding slightly happy and relieved. Weird. When did she start caring?  
Danny waves them in, and they step inside. The stare at me and I stare at them, Danny in between all of us. It was awkward to say the least.  
Having them here was just going to make everything so much more complicated.

* * *

**_Suggestions? Comments? You know where to go! ;)_**


	28. Followed

**_I am so sorry haven't updated in a while. I have been really busy. School is starting to settle down a bit so hopefully I will be updating more often, probably on the weekends. Well, here is the new chapter and I hope you like it! Suggestions and Comments are always great!_**

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"__That's ridiculous Jake."_

_"__We should just go no matter what," Jake says._

_"__I don't think we should be going over there at all," Nathan says._

_I sit cross legged in the big leather chair and stare at both of them sitting on the couch. They are so different, but so alike._

_"__We have been there like a million times Nathan," I tell him._

_"__Exactly!" Jake says strongly, as if someone just finally started to understand what he has been saying._

_"__That's not really what I meant Jake."_

_Jake rolls his eyes and I turn my gaze towards Nathan who was nervously tapping his foot. Lately he had been really on edge. It is probably because of the whole C.I thing though, not wanting to get caught, being brand new at it and all. The room starts to go quiet and we can hear the muffled voice of Danny in the next room on the phone. We wait anxiously for him to return and tell us the news. _

_Danny walks into the living room, a slight smile on his face._

_"__Yeah this pickup is legit according to my guy. It's not a setup or anything. You guys are good to go down to the park at 3, it should just be your routine stuff. I don't know why you guys were so worried." Danny tells us. _

_I hear Nathan let out a sigh of relief and see Jake shoot up of the couch._

_"__Told you guys!" He blurts out. Classic Jake._

_*End Flashback*_

I sit in the big leather chair and just stare at Mariana and Jesus who sat side by side on the couch. We don't say a word to each other, we just stare in silence. Well almost silence. From the kitchen, Danny's quiet voice drifts into the living room. He was on the phone with Greg, his hacker friend that can clear my name, hopefully.

I notice Marianna staring at me. I still am confused. What is it with her sudden concern and caringness? She never liked me before. It is just weird.

"Are you good Mariana?" I ask.

She looks over her shoulder and then back at me.

"Did hurt you or threaten you or something?" She asks. I am taken by surprise and I think I laugh a little.

"Danny? Hurt me? No. Danny is like a brother, he would never," I tell her. Jesus now looks up from the floor which he had been staring at for the last five minutes as he impatiently tapped his foot on the ground.

"Then like why are you staying in a place like this?" Mariana asks, her eyes circling the room.

"A place like this?" I ask.  
"Why are you in the dumpy ghetto is what she means." Jesus says joining into the conversation.

"Well not everybody can afford to live in a nice area like you guys. This is where Danny lives and I needed his help. He has a friend that can prove my innocence to the police. So I came here by my own free will, no threats or anything, I promise."

She nods her head.

"Now my question is why are you two here?"

Mariana and Jesus look at each other and then at me.

"I listened in on your conversation between you and the moms," Jesus says, slightly guilty.

"He told me everything that's happened to you recently and I felt bad that I had been treating you so awfully." Mariana adds.

"That doesn't really answer my question..."

Mariana lets out a deep breath. "Jesus saw you leaving and didn't want you to go get yourself into any trouble so he was going to go get you, but I saw him on the way out and stopped him, that's when he told me everything, and then I told him the only way he was going after you was if I was with him," she explains.

I nod my head and look at Jesus who was giving me a slight smile.

"Your concern for me is very nice, but I know how to take care of myself." I say to them.

Danny walks into the room, off the phone. I look at him in surprise and anticipation. I hadn't even heard him hang up. He looks at me without saying anything.

"Well?" I eagerly ask him.

"He's going to do his best and he'll email me what he finds tonight."

I hop out of the chair and hug Danny, who wasn't really expecting it.

"Thank you." I say softly.

He just smiles back and we separate, turning towards Mariana and Jesus.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Um yeah sure." I motion towards Jesus, "This is Jesus Foster," Jesus stands and shakes Danny's hand. "And this is Mariana Foster," Marianna stands and does the same. "They are my newest foster siblings."

"Ahh nice to meet you guys." He says. There is an awkward moment of silence as we all look at each other. Danny clears his throat and says something.

"So why did you guys come here?"

Jesus opens his mouth to answer, but there is a knock on the door that startles us all just a bit.

Danny rolls his eyes and looks at me. I look at Jesus and Mariana.

"Did anyone follow you guys?" They both nervously shake their heads. I look at Danny who slips his gun out, which had been tucked into the back of his pants. He motions for us to go into the kitchen and he walks towards the door. I push Jesus and Marianna into the kitchen and go back out into the hall. Who could it be this time? If someone had seen all of us come into Danny's house, his reliability and stuff could be in question. Someone from the gang could be at the door right now wondering what's going on. And if they found me in here, and knew who I was, that probably wouldn't end well. I feel my heart beat a little faster in my chest.

Danny opens the door just a little bit, and pauses. Something isn't right I guess. Suddenly, he swings the door open and steps aside. I look at who is standing in the doorway. I can't say I wasn't a little shocked, but I probably could have guessed this.

"She one of yours?" He says slipping his gun back into his wasteband.

I roll my eyes, let out a deep breath and nod. "Callie what are you doing here?" I say shaking my head in disapproval.

"Making sure you guys are alright." Callie says and steps into the hall, shutting the door behind her. Danny walks past her and myself shaking his head the whole way.

"Jesus, Marianna you can come out of the kitchen!" I say and turn around and head down the hall to the living room. Callie follows and Jesus and Mariana appear.

"Callie!" Mariana says and runs and gives her a hug. "We thought you were a gang member or something! What are you doing here?"

"I followed you and Jesus, to make sure you two weren't getting into trouble."

Danny stares at us all from the couch, where he was sitting, looking slightly pissed.

"Ok Stef and Lena are going to kill me, now that you guys are all here." I say.

I notice Danny give me an even weirder look.

"Did you say Stef?" Danny asks. I nod. "And before you said they were the Fosters pointing to the twins. I nod again. "So is your foster mom Officer Stephanie Foster?" I nod once again.

"I knew her. She was my training officer!" Danny says getting up from the couch. "Small world huh?"

"I guess?" I shrug. I look at Callie, Jesus, and Mariana, who were clearly all very confused.

"Wait you are a cop?" Jesus asks.

"Undercover, but yeah I'm a police officer." Danny tells him.

"Why didn't you tell us that Cori?" Mariana asks.

I shrug.

"Here I thought you were getting into trouble." Callie mumbles. "Wait I thought you didn't like police officers?" she ask.

I shrug again. "Danny is a rare exception. And he owed me one."

"So what now?" Mariana asks.

"Well I'm sticking around until I get my video. You guys should go home."

"We aren't leaving without you." Jesus says sternly.

They don't leave without me. After minutes of back and forth, Danny and I give up and go into the kitchen while Jesus and Mariana and Callie stay in the living room. I sit at the small wooden table sipping a glass of ginger ale as Danny watches me.

"I may be way off here, but when you said you needed someone to trust you before, I'm guessing Stef has been giving you a hard time?"

I nod my head. Danny walks over and sits in a chair across from me.

"It makes sense, believe it or not." He says.

I look up from my glass. "what makes sense?"

"She doesn't trust you because she's been through it before. We she was training me, we got this case involving a girl a lot like you in a very similar situation. Stef grew really close to her and no matter what this girl, did or said, Stef believed her and had her back. Hayley, pretty much turned on Stef. She got into a bad situation and Stef tried to help her out of it, but Hayley just kept lying to her and she tried taking matters into her own hands. It turned really bad because she refused Stef's help. In the end, Hayley shot another cop, Officer Tristen Johan. Stef couldn't pull the trigger on Hayley and I ended up having to. It's protocol. Stef blamed herself for it all though because she thought she should have realized Hayley was lying to her and stuff. She never trusted anyone the same after that. Which is probably why she doesn't really trust you."

I nod and take another sip of my ginger ale. I guess it does make sense, which sucks because now she has a reason for being a bitch. I probably wouldn't trust me either, if I was in her position. Callie enters the kitchen and stands in the middle of us.

"Do you mind if I talk to Cori alone?" She says looking at Danny. He stands and eaves the room. Callie sits down and stares at me.

**_"_****_We need to talk."_**

* * *

**_What do you think or want Callie to talk about? Suggestions below please!_**


End file.
